Purple Eyes 2 Death On Swift Wings
by InkStainedBones
Summary: Mara gasped as she felt the blade break the skin of her stomach as if she were no more than a piece of butter. She fell, clutching her wound and trying to breath through the ragged pain she had never known. She heard his voice, and then the taste of blood
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

Mara felt the distinct pain as her back came up hard against the stone of the wall. All of the air rushed from her lungs and she had to take in a sharp breath and bite down on her tongue to hold back the bite of pain that wanted to erupt from her throat. She sagged against the wall, her hands on her knees, her blond hair falling over her shoulders in golden curls. She could _not _have seen what she just thought she saw! Could she have just seen it? When the pain finally subsided slightly, she caught her breath and gathered her courage. And she stepped out into the archway of the door, and met that ocean deep blue gaze. A smile was on those lips, those pale perfect lips. She looked so human, and yet her shadow on the wall behind her showed large wings spread out by her side, like a bird of prey ready for the sky.

"What are you? What are you doing here?" She knew her voice was shaky, but she tried to hold herself together. She was afraid, that was something she could not deny. But she was raised by her Aunt Sasha and Uncle's and Grandfather not to run from what she was afraid of. She had a feeling this had something to do with her, and she needed to face it and get it over with.

"I am a death angel, Mara. And I am here for your death." and the words made her heart stop.


	2. End Of The Whip

**Hello to all of my dear readers and welcome to Purple Eyes 2- Death on Swift Wings. I won't keep you waiting anymore, lets begin.**

There was only the swallowing darkness that filled ever corner and craves of the room. The smell of damp wood could be smelt, and yet no fire ignited light into the room in a wonder of heat and light. The room seemed empty, the silence seeming to echo to all who could hear it, like a faint ringing in the ear. But the soft sound of a faint breath could be heard, the creature that made it sounded prepared for something, and frightened that it would come. But the breath faded away, and silence was once again restored, the darkness once again complete.

The slight scuffle of feet seemed to ignite life into the darkness. The feet became a pounding sound, the creature running from what was to come. Sparks flared along the wall, with the sound of metal on stone, illuminating the silver blade of a dagger and I pale hand that had a secure grip on the handle. The sparks were gone, and the sound of a body hitting the floor, more sparks springing to life along the floor. There were more footsteps, and no sound of a pursuer. Then all fell silent again, and the world seem to hold it's breath. But a cry of surprise brought the battle to life again, and two bodies hit the floor, one heavier than the other. Sparks ignited as their blades met, and the face of a young woman and man was shown. And then all was silent again, and a voice arose.

"Holy –" the voice of a young girl began, fear and surprise thick in her tone. But she was interrupted by another voice.

"Watch your mouth, Mara!" an older woman's voice exclaimed in shock at the near use of the younger woman language. A light masculine chuckle of amusement could be heard and a light flicked on, illuminating the room and make the shadows flee, to show a young girl and Oscuridad lying on the floor, his blade at her throat, his knee on her stomach. He jumped up, bounding towards Sasha to give her a small kiss on the forehead, and then leaned at the wall, his face amused.

Sasha still looked the same as she had eighteen years ago, her hair was just a little bit longer, but her face was still the same, not aged a day. She was wearing jeans and a blue cotton shirt, her hands on her hips, her amused look matching Oscuridad's.

"I know what your going to say, mom, so don't even." The young girl complained, pushing herself up onto her feet. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, curls falling onto her shoulders in golden ringlets. Her purple eyes showed she did not want to hear it, but she would not argue if Sasha was going to tell her anyway.

"Mara, just be more careful." Sasha consoled, her smile soft and kind. "Now, lets get cleaned up, and then we can all go down to the family room for a little while and see what everyone is up too." Oscuridad nodded, opening the door, a lopsided grin on his face. Suddenly, Mara looked eager.

"Will you tell me more stories about my mom?" she asked, her voice pleading and yet filled with excitement. She had a little wider frame than Sasha did, and she was strong. Her purple eyes were suddenly searching, for what, only Sasha would know. Sasha smiled, Oscuridad giving a knowing grin and walking out the door.

"Of course."

BLAH

Mara hurried down to the family room, her hair and skin ridded of all sweat from her shower, and her curls and gentle tangle on her back. She wore baggy blue pajama pants and an over sized grey shirt that belong to Izquierdo. Sasha was sitting Oscuridad's lap, her back against him and his arms tight around her waist. She looked relaxed, and that meant that Mara could at least get a story or two from her tonight.

She entered silently, as she always did, and sat in front of Oscuridad's legs, neither of them seeming to notice her. They were whispering softly to each other, giggling and laughing with huge smiles on their faces. Mara loved it when they were together, they just fit together like a jig saw puzzle piece, like Zoe and Derecho did. She bit her lip to hide her smile at this thought, and reach forward to give Oscuridad's pant leg a good sharp tug. He sighed, faking annoyance and her interruption.

"Can I help you?" he inquired, sitting up from the back of the chair, Sasha coming with him with no other choice but too. She looked between them, a smile on her face, and quickly got up and moved to a chair just next to Oscuridad's. Mara and Oscuridad allowed their purple eyes to lock, seeming to be in some sort of staring contest, and then they both nodded at the same time. And they both leapt for Sasha. She screamed, leaping out of the chair so fast that it fell over. But Oscuridad had her before she could even go anywhere, holding her on the ground, opening her up for Mara's fingers to tickle her ribs.

"NO!" Sasha screamed, laughing with a sharp jerk when Mara attacked her with her fingers. "Just- wait- I -will-get-you-two-back!!!" she managed when she wasn't gasping from her laughter. Finally, Oscuridad gave her the signal and she fell back, letting Sasha lay limply on the floor, her breathing coming in short gasps. He smiled down at her, and she playfully glared at him. "I will get you back!" she panted, and he pulled her to him, a blazing smile still on his face that did not help her catch her breath at all.

"I know, but your forget," he leaned in close, causing her breath to hitch once again. "I am stronger than you. Plus, any paying back you will be giving me will be—" but Mara broke in, a horrified look on her face.

"Leave it in the bedroom!" she gasped, covering her ears. Oscuridad gaver an amused look.

"I was going to say she will pay me back by letting her draw her." and he pulled her up, shaking her head. "Honestly, Mara, I think you read to many books. It had obviously polluted your mind. Not to mention we hardly get to see you when you lock yourself among dusty old books." Sasha hit his arm playfully, sitting on the arm of his chair as he sat down.

"Books are good for the mind, your just mad because she learned something you didn't." and he answered them with a look of sorrow.

"Yes, that is it to a point. I am so mad that she has learned something I already learned about a good hundred years ago, forgive me." and they all laughed. Mara could never ask for a better father than Oscuridad, all of her family was awesome. She could not wait for Aunti Destiny to come over when the holidays drew closer.

They talked on and on, this was a nightly tradition. Every three days of the week, when Mara had book and fighting lessons, they would all come down to the family room and catch up on the things they had missed. Just unwind over all. As the night drew on, the people in the household began to retreat to their rooms, and it was then that Mara could stand it no longer. She had to ask.

"Sasha, will you tell me a story about my mother?" Mara asked as she crossed her legs under her. Sasha looked at Oscuridad for support, and he gave her a grin nod.

"Alright," she said slowly, shifting her position and Mara could tell she was searching her mind. "There was one time, when Ellie was small, about the age of six, maybe. The club had closed, because the morn had come. She was running around the stage, while all of us were putting stuff away. I was watching her through the corner of my eye until she was suddenly out of my range of sight. So, I decided I better go after her and make sure she didn't get into any trouble. I followed her off stage to find her standing next to Glit's bed. She had opened the door, and was standing right by the bed, with Glit snoring away. She had something in her hand and as she raised it I went to run for her. But just before I got there she opened her hand right over Glit's open mouth." she grinned, trying to hold back her laughter. "You know what was in her hand?"

"What?"

"A spider, and she dropped it right into Glit's mouth. And the best part, when Glit awoke, she flipped out." Sasha laughed, smiling when Mara joined her. But Sasha did not go on, and eventually the room grew quite again.

"What happened after that?" she inquired, and she saw Oscuridad meet her gaze and shake his head slightly, but it was too late, the question was out. Sasha looked away for a long moment, and just when it seemed like she wasn't gonna answer, she did.

"Glit thought I had done it, and I told her I had. I got whipped, thirteen lashes in front of the other girls. . . ." the room grew quiet again, and Mara felt her eyes well with tears.

"I am so sorry, Sasha. I would have never asked if I had had any idea–" but Sasha cut her off, shaking her head with tears in her eyes and he throat tightened.

"No, it is fine. You are old enough to know . . . ." she sniffled, biting back her tears and forced a smile, leaning towards her and gently touching her chin with a hand. "She would have been so proud of you, Mara. And you look so much like her."

"Except for the color of my hair, right?" Mara asked, tugging a piece of her blond her. Sasha nodded, and then Oscuridad broke in.

"Alright sweetheart, time for you to go to bed." he leaned over and gently kissed the top of her head. "Sleep well, alright?"

"I will dad, night mom." Mara said softly, getting up and quickly leaving the room.

"Are you alright?" Oscuridad asked, when he was sure she was up the landing, to far to hear them.

"Yea, im fine." she said stiffly, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. She gave him her best smile, but his face we still seriouse. Gently, her drew her too him, and she cuddled against his chest, closing her eyes.

"I love you, Sasha." he comforted, as her breaths slowly grew even and she mumbled her reply.

"Te amo muy mucho."

**I know, it is a little sketchy at the moment, but soon things will start to pick up speed. Bare with me and tell your friends lol. Ten reviews please people lol.**


	3. Father, Father

**Okay, so I see that several people have not switched over to this story. This makes me sad, but that is your choice people. And I have to thank the reviewers I have right now so much, you guys really have no clue how much you help me keep going. Thank you to SilverStar of Moonclan, ilovetwilight99, bitten-by-luv, sailorgurl13, Only4Miken, StarCharmer, Werewolf-of-alegaesia, KMD3271, queen of death and vampires, dramachick3739, Marissa, and Underthefires. All of you reviewed when I really needed it the most. I get nervous on new stories and all, so I thank you guys to much. And this chapter is dedicated to you guys. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Here is a chapter for you, for all of those people who loved Sasha and Oscuridad together.**

Oscuridad's POV

I watched Sasha's face as she slept, so peaceful and yet lines of worry were still on her face. I reached out a gentle finger and stroked the small creases in her forehead, and she sighed, relaxing, her face once again becoming a smooth mask. She was worrying too much, I told her that all the time. But she was anxious about the fact that Mara's eighteenth birthday was coming up, and she felt like she would be loosing that small piece of her, should I ask her now . . .

Her eyes opened suddenly, and she propped herself up on her elbows, looking my room as if she did not know where she was. I understood that, we usually slept in her room, so she could have forgotten what my room had looked like a little bit. Though I doubted it, she remembered everything she read, so I don't think she would forget this. But when her eyes settled on me, lying on my side with my hand propping up my head, and laid back on the bed, relaxing and giving me a small smile. She looked just the same as the first moment I saw her, and she would always look that way to me, no matter how her body grew.

"What are you thinking so hard about that you decided you would not want to join me in the act of sleeping." I grinned at her use of words, just as she intended, and sighed, gently stroking her cheek with my finger. _Something that has taken me eighteen years to gain the courage to do and yet I still can't._ But, of course I could not just spit that out, that would raise a whole bunch of new questions, ones that I did not even know the answer to myself just yet.

"I was thinking of how much you have been stressing out about Mara's birthday that is only a short time away, not to mention so is the Christmas ball." Her face pinched at the mention of both, and I mimicked her, making her smile, and I was happy to see she was still relaxed. She was still sleepy, and right now was my chance. "Why are you so worried about the birthday coming up, Sasha?" I asked, noting everything she did, trying to understand her in a way without word. But she remained relaxed, and our emotional link was partially muddled by her sleepiness. Damnit!

"No reason I guess, she is just turning eighteen, that is a big deal to a woman you know. It shows she is now a woman and she if free to what she wants too. Leave home, get married, I don't know what she wants to do to be honest, all I know is she is an ambitious girl and she will be trying a lot of new things." Her face turned playful. "Let me and you hope that it won't be drugs she will trying next." But I caught the meaning behind her words. Vampire blood was a drug, and she was afraid Mara would embrace the fact that her family is made up of vampires and humans to try it.

"You are worried about her father coming to get her, aren't you?" it wasn't a question, I knew how she felt every time Mara's father was brought up, and they were anything but happy feelings. She was panicked when it came to the conversation, and she found any excuse to change it or avoid it. She tensed, and I knew she was awake now, and I had lost my chance if she decided she did not want to answer my question. But I could not let her go that easy, this needed to be resolved, or it would torment her for the rest of her existence. I did plan on having her as a vampire at my side one day, but until then she would just have to handle things like a human, with me to help, of course.

"That is not true," she denied, sitting up and running her hands through her hair, trying to tame the tangled mess it had become with no luck. She would have to take a shower if she ever wanted to get a brush through it, though I assured her she was always beautiful in my eyes, no matter what she wore or how to she looked to herself. She averted her eyes, and that was my one major sign she was lying.

"We all know you have been wondering who Mara's father is. It is tearing you to pieces trying to figure all of this out, Sasha. I know you think about it whenever you get the chance; because you forget that through our bond we now share thoughts. The bond is only going to get stronger, Sasha, you and I both know that. Eventually we will be able to hide nothing from each other." _And I hope I have asked you by then. _"And your worrying over him is eating you alive."

"Wondering and worrying are two different things." She snapped, seeming annoyed at me. I knew she was, I could feel it, and I knew she felt my concern, my love, my need to please and to calm her. She sighed, looked back at me with eyes that finally shower her fear, the truth she tried to hide from everyone, but what she could never hide from me. "Oh, Osuridad, what am I going to do. She will be turning eighteen and she does not know the truth about her father. What if he comes to get her? She will go with him, because she is the last piece of her mother she thinks she has. She doesn't know . . ."

"Sasha, you need to listen to me and calm down. We will deal with this milestone when the time comes to it. But, worrying about it right now is not going to do anything but give you heartache. I feel it," I put my hand over my heart, and her face turned broken. "I feel it here, in my heart, everything you feel. You worry is my worry, and I know I cannot make it go away. But I can ease it. Mara loves you Sasha, she loves this family, for we are all she has ever know. Sure, one day she will embrace this ever expanding world, but we will be the ones who give her strength and support on her journey. I did the same thing, and you know something?" I gently touched her cheek, giving her a soft, comforting smile. "I came back here, to the place that was my home. And if she is anything like you, Sasha, she will do fine out there, but she will come home."

I heard the door open softly, but Sasha did not seem to notice, she was drinking in my words so strongly I was suddenly afraid I would say something wrong and mess everything up, but I had to stick to my resolve. I had to do it, it was now or never, and I wanted to do it now, even with the fear thick in my chest. I wanted a family with her; I wanted her more than anything, her and no one else. And I would never be able to bare it if I did not so this now and lost her to someone who stepped up. I took a breath, and I glanced at the door to find Mara, standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a calm, almost understanding look on her face. She gave me a nod, almost as if she knew what I feared and wanted to encourage me. So I looked back at Sasha, my love, my angel, my universe, my life, my everything.

I took her hands in my own, feeling the heat, smiling into her eyes, bringing a smile to her own face. She seemed to sense my fear, and it made her feel more secure, to know she was not the only one who felt that overwhelming fear. Sure, I feared about Mara too, but this was a different fear, and I had lived with it long enough.

"Sasha . . ." I began, but I could not seem to find the words. She looked up at me, her eyes searching, begging me to finish. I leaned in and kissed her, taking her breath away and making her relax. It gave me what I needed, I could almost taste the love on her tongue, and it convinced me. I pulled away and put my lips are her ear, making her shiver when my breath brushed against her ear like a soft winters breeze. "Sasha, will you marry me?" and then I got a reaction I was not expecting.

She screamed.

For a single moment, I wanted to take it back, wished I had never said it, wanted to take it back so I would not have made her scream like that. Until she practically leapt on me, lying on me and practically pinning me to the bed if I were mortal. I felt her hot lips on mine, her warm tears, and then I heard her words. The perfect words.

"Yes! Yes, Oscuridad, I will marry you!" and then Mara screamed and took off out the door, and I could hear her screaming the news and she ran down the halls. Then we both heard her yell something else.

"EW! MOM, DAD! Derecho and Zoe are KISSING in the hallway AGAIN!!!" she yelled, her voice playful and yet serious all at once.

"Oh, come on, Mara. Get a life and join the club." I heard her squeal and his laugh and she hit him. I looked up at Sasha, to find her smiling, and once again I could think of nothing but her, there was nothing but her, she was mine now, and I was not going to let her go for anything.

**Okay, ten reviews for this chapter and I will post the next one. I let you guys slide on the last one, I only got a total of seven lol. Enjoy!**


	4. Wedding Plans

**Okay, can you believe it? You guys got ten reviews in less than a day! That is something. So! Here we go, continued on!**

Mara's POV

I relaxed against the wooden chair, well; trying to relax is more like it. The wood was digging into my back and my feet were getting restless. I wanted to walk, to run, heck, I would even do a sparing lesson with Dad, though I always lost.

I blew out air, causing my bangs that were in front of my face to sway. I had them in front of my eyes so that Mr. Colen would not know I wasn't listening to his lecture. Sure, I loved to learn, and sure, I did not mind taking classes. But today was one of those days. I mean, come on. Yesterday I had found out mom and dad, I mean, Oscuridad and Sasha, were finally getting married! And Sasha told me she wanted to discuss wedding plans with me once my class was done. Oh, someone one save me!

The door opened, and Mr. Colen stopped with his lecture so we could both look back to see who it was. Izquierdo peeked his head in, giving a fake, mind you, apologetic smile. I could tell, when you grow up around twins, you tend to know these things. Mr. Colen studied him over the top of his thick-rimmed glasses, probably wondering what he was doing here, and why.

"Hello smart people!" he chimed, bounding into the room in such an attention wanting way I groaned and laid my forehead on my desk. I knew Izquierdo was shooting me the look of annoyance, but I did not look up to see it.

"Hello, Mr. Asha, may I help you?" Mr. Colen replied, and I made a face. Yea, sure, call them Mr. and yet you could not even get my first name right. I bet it was because I was human . . .

"Actually, I was hoping that you and my little niece could cut this learning session short so that I could grab a hold her and let her help me with a dilemma that has been causing me grief for time now." His voice was thick with truth, and yet if you pulled aside that thick curtain, he was lying through his teeth and making it sound convincing.

"Well, I guess I could spare her." He nodded to me, and I wasted no time, I leapt up, knocking over my chair, and ran to Izquierdo's side, who flashed me a partly demonic smile and took my hand, waving at my teacher before he lead me out. When we were finally in the hall I took my hand away and tore my hair out of the ponytail it was in, shaking my fingers through it to loosen it up and give it the look I wanted. He studied me for a moment, curiosity in his eyes.

"Okay, you keep looking at me like that and I swear you are going to start giving me the creeps." I said mildly, my voice playful and yet serious. He grinned at me apologetically, as if he had not realized he was staring at me in the first place.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of how odd humans really are." He pursed his lips, as if thinking hard on something. But I interrupted him, my wondering getting the better of me.

"Well, what was the real reason you got me out of class? Not that I am not thankful or anything, but I am wondering." I blew my bangs from my face, and he continued walking on, his lips still pursed and now his face was in a hard thinking mask. My words were not even making it to his ears I could see that. I t was like he had an imaginary person who was swatting away my words so that I would disturb him while his gears were churning. But you know what, he had enough time to think all the time.

I went to kick him in his backside, but he caught my foot with blinding speed and yanked it so hard my other foot came out from under me. I then felt a fiery pain shoot up my leg, and I cried out, twisting my foot from his stunned grasp. I refrained from screaming when my foot hit the floor and more pain shot through me. I could not help but twist in pain, though it only hurt more.

"Oh, god! Are you okay?" it sounded like Zoë's voice, I didn't know, I was too out of it by then. I did not hear Izquierdo reply; I heard nothing for a short while. I wanted the pain to ease, anywhere to stop it. But it did not, and I wanted to cry, scream, to do something that my body was telling me to do. Then I felt myself being lifted, and I could not protest at all. My words were stuck in my throat and then I finally realized I had shoved my eyes shut. I hesitantly opened them, and I wanted to close them again. My vision swam, and colors blinked across and then were gone. I groaned, not from the pain, but from the sudden sensation I was going to be sick.

"I'm fine," I finally managed to say between my clenched teeth, wincing as they moved me forward a little bit. I glanced up at Izquierdo to see his worried look. "I'm fine," I repeated and laid my head on his shoulder.

BLAH

Sasha's POV

I sat back against Oscuridad's cold hard chest, feeling the familiarity that touched me all the way to my bones. Some of the new servants were surprised, eighteen years together and we still had not gotten married. That played a large part to the fact that I was always busy taking care of Mara. And as Oscuridad's fiancé, there were certain obligations I would have to do and I did not want Mara involved in vampire business. The door opened, and I sighed. It seemed me and Oscuridad would not get anytime alone until after they wedding, talk about a far way away. But this thought faded when Zoe and Izquierdo brought in a half dead looking Mara.

"What happened!" I screamed, trying to leap to my feet. But Oscuridad had a tight hold on my waist, keeping me in place. I shot him a look, and as he placed his lips to my ear I saw Izquierdo guilty apologetic look and I wanted to throttle him.

"Calm yourself." And he knew I was about to scream because his hangs tightened. "Otherwise I will not let you go. I am sure it was an accident, Sasha. Hear them out." And I had to take in a large breath to keep my anger down. I did it, just barley, and I felt Oscuridad let me go. I stood, and Izquierdo winced, causing slight sympathy to fill me.

"I am so sorry, Sasha! We were playing out, and I grabbed her foot and the next thing I know she is on the ground!" they set her down in one of the study chairs, and I pinched my forehead with my fingers.

"It wasn't his fault, mom." Mara droned, sounding drunk to the ear. It worried me, to hear her like that, and I wondered how much pain she was really in.

"I don't care how this happened, Mara, are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine mom." She droned, and I shot them both a waiting glance.

"Don't look at me, I didn't give her any meds." Zoe said, putting her hands up. Izquierdo's face told me the same thing, so I shot Oscuridad a look. He did not answer my look, but his face was scrunched up, thinking. I gave a frustrated sigh, and I was shocked when he did not even move to my rolling emotions. But before I could inquire anything, the door opened yet again. For crying out loud! But the face that came through the doors lightened my spirits a little bit.

"Destiny!" I cried, throwing my arms around her neck to give her a tight hug. In all of the excitement I had forgotten Christmas was no more than a month away.

"Sasha!" she cried out as well, giving me a strong hug that left me breathless. When she finally put me down, I staggered back, unable to keep from smiling. She seemed to happy, and her face was alight with a smile. She glanced around the room, her hands on her hips. And I had to stop myself from laughing at the similarity she held to super woman or something. She could out do any superhero.

"Did you hear the news!? I'm getting married!"

"Actually I did, and that is why I came so early." She beamed. " I have already planned out your wedding." Wow, news travels fast. But if she wanted to take this hassle off of my shoulders, then I would let her.

"Wow, well that is unexpected. What day is it?" I asked, glancing at everyone with a smile.

"Christmas day." Okay, time for my smile to drop a whole long way from my face.

"What?"

"Christmas day, it is perfect."

"Except for the fact that there is one thousand VAMPIRES!" I shrieked, my voice going four octaves higher than normal.

"Yes, and they all have to attend, so I thought it would be a whole lot easier." Whoa, whoa, whoa, NO!

"She is right, my love. As my fiancé you would have to attend the vampire Christmas ball anyway, and as tradition puts it, all of the vampires who will be at the ball must be present." I glared at Oscuridad. _Oh, what a wonderful time to come back from your own world!_ I snapped with my head, and though I link was not strong enough for him to hear it yet, I know he felt the emotion side of it, and smiled. I huffed out some air, annoyed at being ganged up on.

"Exactly," Destiny said, pleased to have her point made. I glared at her, annoyed now that she was here. I could not argue, the only thing I could do was call off the wedding. But I could not do that, my heart belonged to him, and I wanted the rest of the world to know that the rest of me did too. "Are there any questions?" she chimed, and for the first time, Mara stirred.

"If someone with multiple personalities threatens to kill himself or herself, it is considered a hostage situation?" and I had to laugh at that.

"Oh, and before I forget!" Destiny added in, smiling at Mara. "I have brought two people for you too meet, my sweet." And two vampires came into the door, a male and female. Mara looked up and she suddenly seemed captivated in the females ocean blue gaze.

**Okay people, my mother is once again degrading my writing, so I am really down right now. I am sorry this chapter is so crappy, I REALLY AM! You guys don't have to review, I am so sorry, I will try to do better!**


	5. Family Once Upon A Dream

**Thanks a lot your guys . . . I really do mean it. You guys helped lift my spirits a lot, and besides ;) I can't leave Sasha and Mara all alone now. The best part hasn't come yet.**

Mara twisted in the blankets, making a face even though she was deep asleep. _The pain in her ankle must be bad . . ._ Sasha thought as she leaned against Mara's bedroom wall, watching the girl sleep. Mara had a sprained ankle, nothing more and nothing less. Oscuridad said it would take a week or longer to heal. And that made Sasha think it was worse than what he was telling her. But she had to trust him, and Mara seemed to hyped up on some invisible drug that she did not feel any pain at all. _Put that pain killer obviously does not stretch to when she is asleep . . ._

The door opened, and she tried to ignore the twist of delight she felt in her stomach when Oscuridad took a silent step in, as he always did. He glanced at Mara, seeming unaware of Sasha for a whole, rare moment.

"May she sleep well," did she just hear him say that? Honestly? She frowned, wondering whom on earth he was talking too and what he meant by those small but words full of emotion that he was keeping well hidden from her. She raised a single eyebrow and reminded herself to ask Father a question when he came back from the long trip he had taken it upon himself to go on without so much as a word of goodbye. Only a note, stuck to Sasha's bedroom door, which irritated the hell outta her. But Oscuridad turned towards her, with one of his gentle smiles and her thoughts fled away. She wanted to touch him, but he took care of that for both of them, sliding his arms around her and pulling her to his chest as they both leaned against the wall.

"What are you still doing in here?" he asked, gently nuzzling her hair. She never realized how heavy her eyes were until he had brought it up. How long had she been in here? Ten hours? More? She didn't think she wanted to know.

"I am thinking about the complications I found I have suddenly gotten myself bound it." And he automatically guessed what she was one about. Though it was the completely opposite direction of her thoughts, and they both knew it.

"You are taking about our soon to be vampire wedding." He guessed, sounding calm and thoughtful. Which was better than how she felt. She felt overwhelmed, afraid, and slightly disoriented. But then she just felt all of the sleep she had missed come crashing down on her, and she could not answer the question with a lie.

"Yes, I was. And how compromised my decision is, my want it. And how I seem to have no say so over any of this, though this is supposed to be _our_ wedding. Instead it seems like everyone but me and you gets to run the show." He had to understand that. And if he didn't she would give him a sharp jolt through their bond. Father said the needed to learn to use this bond, so that whenever something was wrong, they would be able to help each other, no matter how far away they were. Then a thought struck her. Did vampires get wedding jitters?

"Love, you know if I had a choice I would give you the wedding you want. But, with this we have to go by the rules. You are so opposed on this . . ."

"Yes, I am so opposed on this, because _newsflash_! There are freaking thousands of vampires walking around her at that time. I do not want them at my wedding, I do not want to be anywhere near them. And yet, you are telling me that not only do I have to let them share one of the happiest moments of my life, but you want me to choke down my fear of them to do this and give up my dream." She shook her head, pulling away from him and heading for the door. She could _not _do this right now. She had too much on her plate, especially with Mara's eighteenth birthday coming up so soon after Christmas. But he followed her out the door, seeming pleased that he would not have to worry about waking Mara now. But a frown also covered his face, and she knew it was because he was worried she was going to back out of the wedding. She turned to face him, not wanting this to go off the handle.

"Look, babe, I am not planning on canceling anything. But, can you not do something that we can have like a little private ceremony? Something! They can come to the after party, if there is one." He thought for a moment, and the words he said shocked her.

"It is either they have to come to the wedding, or they have to come to Mara's birthday party." And when she saw he was completely honest, she felt her breath begin to hyperventilate.

"What the hell is it with these rules!?" he tried to calm her breathing, gently stroking her face and murmuring to her. And, though it seemed like forever, her pulse did eventually calm. When he was absolutely sure she was not going to suffocate herself again, her answered her question/shriek.

"They have to give blessing to us. It is either to us, or to Mara becoming a woman. I am sorry to make you chose Sasha, I really am." He kissed her forehead, and she finally pulled herself into rational thinking. She was making a big deal out of this. She did not want this to get out of hand . . . but this would get everything out of the way without one bound. The vampires would leave, she would have Oscuridad, and they would be gone before Mara's birthday began. It sounded all right, but it made her swallow hard when she thought of all those vampires. With all those teeth, and strength . . . and sense of smell . . .

But Oscuridad fed off of her often, and yet the prospect of imagining how many fangs would be in that room made her shake.

"I'll do it." She choked out, before she could either break down crying or simply pass out, she did not know. All she knew is she wanted this to happen, and god be damned she was not going to let anything get in the way of that. He hugged her, reflecting her emotions back at her. Then she felt his mood turn playful, and she became weary.

"And just think, we will have time to relax after the wedding." And her mind went blank. What was after the wedding?

"Um, what is after the wedding?" and he laughed, sensing her discomfort at her lack of knowledge, considering she was unable to continue on with her lessons with Mara.

"Honeymoon. It is a time for you and me to be alone for as long as we like. We can go wherever you want to go. Hawaii, Italy, England, Canada, just you and me. That is when we get a chance to start a family of our own." He teased softly, and her faced turned red. She had not thought of that, and it suddenly dawned on her. She did want her own child, very badly so. But hold on a minuet.

"Wait, are you saying that me and you can actually have children." She looked puzzled and did not understand, how it could be possible? It just was just not logical.

"I wont go into all of the details, but lets just say we have our ways." And he blinked at the suddenly delightful look that came to her face.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you are?" and when he nodded she screamed and leapt on him, latching onto him with all of her strength. She wanted her own kid before she became a vampire, and now she had just that chance.

BLAH (Get over it ;) you love it, you know you do)

Mara softly shut her door and smiled to herself. Oscuridad and Sasha were finally going to have a family of their own! She winced when she stepped on her injured foot wrong and sighed. This was going to be terribly irritating, having to hobble around. She knew her brothers would help her get around, without a problem. Heck, Izquierdo would love to it, while acting like he was some mighty hero. But she knew a secret that no one else knew about him, considering she was close with both of her brothers.

And that was that Izquierdo had a thing for Destiny.

She giggled to herself and hurried- well, hobbled- back to her bed and lay back down, sighing in relief as her ankle stopped hurting once the weight was off of it. She laid her head on her pillow, closing her eyes and breathing deeply in the scent of her black berry perfume that Sasha had taught her how to make. It was calming, and helped her relax completely. She liked to do that before she slept, so she did not feel all stiff and fatigued when she got up in the mornings. It also helped her catch more rest, so she could be up even before the vampires in the house were. And she felt like that was an accomplishment.

Finally she felt sleep begin to tug at her, and she gave in, loving the world she could create when she slept. She could swirl clouds with her fingertips, or shape them into wondrous things. She often visited things when she was asleep. One time she even went to Rome, and walked among the ruins. It was glorious, and Derecho begged her to detail it to him so he could sketch it all down. She did, every single part of her dream, and every drawing was tacked up in her closet, where she went when she needed to think.

But this time the dream was different. This time she dreamed of a girl and a man, one blond male, smiling at her with the most sinister smile. And the other was woman, with deep ocean eyes and stark black hair. Both of them seemed to call to her, and she once again turned restlessly in her sleep.

**REVIEW! Review people and the faster you do that the faster I will be putting up chapters so you can find out who Mara's dream figures are. You all know the woman is the death angel, CORRECT! But who is the male? And why is she dreaming of them? Oooo! Review, ten, and I will give you the next chapter ;) thanks!**


	6. All You Were Born For

**Well guys, you finally got ten reviews. I have to say that I am a little disappointed; it took just slightly longer than I anticipated. Oh well, out with the old and in with a new chapter.**

Mara's POV

_Twisted shapes and images swam before the dark pool that was my sky. The clouds were gone, the stars were hiding somewhere in the dark abyss, unwilling she shine their light to lift the darkened veil of my eyes. I floundered around, as a fish might when plucked from the water to find itself in the arms of its predator. My hands were out before me, searching for something, a wall, a rock, a tree, to indicate that I was not in an endless maze of nothingness. I tripped, landing hard on the ground with my hands jerking in place to catch my fall in time. The ground underneath me was smooth, unfamiliar to me, pine needles? That was odd, our woods were all deciduous, none of them had pine needles. _

_I shoved myself up, and took a startled glance around. The world had changed while my face was turned, into a forest that was unfamiliar as it was astounding. I had never seen pine trees before, and yet there were thousands of them laying their pine needles in a blanket at their feet. Some of the trees I was familiar with were scattered among them, but they rarely caught my attention. I stood, testing my footing and feeling a soft prickle under my feet. I was confused, this was not my home, and it was not anywhere near my home. So where was I? A voice startled me out of the world of swirls of green I was so caught up in, and I jumped, spinning towards the sound._

_It was a boy, about the age of ten, being led by an elderly woman. She had a tight grip on his hand and I could tell by the look on his face he would have run from her if she had not. He did not like where fate was taking him, something I could understand. I did not know where fate would leave me, or why my dreams were of this young lad. His dark eyes seemed to look right at me, but when I gave a reassuring smile he looked away, looking even gloomier than he had from the beginning. He could not see me then, and neither could the woman._

_She was hid under a dark cloak, the shade of night, when she moon and stars flee, like in the beginning of all of this. She was hunched over and I could see wisps of gray hair straying into her face, guarding her eyes from my searching gaze. Her hands were wrinkled as she clasped the young boys hand in a vice grip, something a woman her age should not be capable of. I began to follow them when they were passed me, seemingly unable to control my own movements. Seems I was here for a reason, and the reason was going to be shown weather any of us liked it or not._

_The pine needles tickled my feet as I walked along behind them, and the boy began to fight back when they came to the edge of the woods._

"_No, no grandmamma, don't make me go!" he pleaded, pulling back with as much effort as he could in a futile attempt to be free. His heels dug into the ground, causing the soil to be disrupted and make deep gouges where his heels are._

"_You must go, you must go, just as you must eventually die." Her nails dug into his skin as she yanked him forward, leaning in so close I could almost imagine how foul her breath must be. And she spoke so low I had to come up behind her just to hear what was said. "You know it is the only reason you were born."_

_What did she mean by this? But then my dream began to waver, and I lost my balance, falling backward. And when I felt my back come in contact with the ground, I jolted awake._

I jolted up, my breath quick and panicked. That last line rung through my mind, and I wondered where I had heard it from. _The only reason you were born . . ._ my head began to ache, causing me to shake my head roughly, shattering the thought. I tried to focus on my quick breaths, and as I tried to slow them, I wondered why I was in such a panicked mode. It was almost as if I could feel what that boy felt, that he knew what she had meant. I wanted to know more than ever what she had meant, and I knew I would have to talk with Grandad about this when he returned. I could not tell Sasha or Oscuridad, they both had enough stress going on with the wedding and everything. This would just cause them more worry than they needed at the moment. No, I would have to tactfully get the information without anyone realizing I was hinting at a specific subject.

My stomach growled, and I put my hand over it, irritated that I had been so rudely interrupted, and by myself so less. But my body would not be silenced, and that dull pain began in my stomach, stretching all the way to my throat, letting me know I needed to eat now and cease the pain and the uncomfortable tightness in my stomach. Sighing, I pulled the blankets aside and swung my legs over, wincing when my foot pained me. Walking was difficult, if not impossible, and Oscuridad said I should not even try and walk. According to him I should not even be able to walk. Well, what he did not know didn't hurt him. I stood unsteadily, with just a little pain. Those natural painkillers were kicking in again, and I was almost pitifully grateful. Seems everyone already had enough on their plate lately. But still, I did not want to happen to twist it and cause myself even more damage. The room was dark, almost pitch black due to the setting sun setting out a canvas full of colors across the west horizon. It was a marvelous sight, and I knew that soon all in the house would be silent, and I would be once again alone. But I also knew that Sasha and Oscuridad spent time in the family room on nights like this.

Oh, and Destiny was here! The thought made me forget about injuring myself, and I started out the door at a hobbling pace, but at least I was getting somewhere. She would be with mom and dad, in the family room. I was so excited to see her, which I somehow managed to make it down the stairs without falling head over heels, and not in the metaphoric kind of way. But when I made it into the family room, I ran into two people I had not been expecting, mainly because I had forgot about them.

There was a male and female vampire sitting in the family room chairs, sharing a low voiced conversation. They stopped short when I came into the room, and both of them looked at me with gazes that looked right through me. The male was as any vampire was, pale, handsome, strongly sculptured. And you could tell he was an outsider of the family because of the hard-set eyes he had that not a single vampire in this family had. His brown hair was about ear length, and his green eyes were unreadable. But the female was a different story, and I almost had a heart attack.

She was the female from my dream.

Her stark black hair was set neatly, as if she had just brushed it moments ago. Her ocean blue eyes studied me, and seemed amused at the fast beating of my heart. I could not stop it, and I could not hide it. The only thing I could do was start backing out before I started to hyperventilate in front of them. And I ended up backing right into Sasha.

"Oh, hello Mara, was a pleasant surprise to see you up and about my sweet." She smiled, and then glanced over my shoulder at the guest, making a face when she was sure they would not see her. I smiled, that was mom for you. Then it struck me, where I had heard that line before.

_It was the only reason you were born. _The only reason Sasha was born was to be fed to vampires. And as far as I could tell it was the only time the term was used. I heard the female stand and begin towards me, and though I felt fear grip my heart I had another thing on my mind.

I was going to have to find out where that little kid was and save him from death.

**Alright peoples, ten and I will post the next chapter. And please stop with the whole "update soon!" thing and please give me an opinion on the chapter. You guys know I will review, so please tell me something, like my mistakes, my strong points, the good parts in the chapter! SOMETHING! PLEASE!!!**


	7. A Name To Remember

Thank you guys, though some of you were non-too enthusiastic about my request. Here is the next chapter, though I am shaking with anticipation to get deeper into the story, when things start getting interesting.

Mara tapped her fingernails on the polished wood of the side table that had been unlucky enough to be next to the chair she had decided to sit on. She was paying no heed to the vampires in the room, especially the female. She did no know she was dreaming about her but until she figured it out she was not going to go out of her way to be nice to her. Besides, vampires didn't need a host they could host themselves. They didn't need anything but a drink of blood once or twice a month. So she continued rapping her fingernails on the table, continued to search her mind for answers on how to approach her problem.

"Mara, you need to wake up sweetie." Sasha's voice was the thing that made her zone back in.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that?" Mara said politely, raising her eyebrows at Sasha. Oscuridad was not around, and neither was Destiny. She could only guess they were off making plans for the soon to come wedding. Or they were arguing about why Destiny brought it upon herself to bring two new vampires into the house. Ones that were not known to the family and there for were a threat. She already knew who would win . . . go Destiny. . .

"She is trying to have a conversation with you, young lady." The female vampire took it upon herself to snip. Mara raised a cocky eyebrow, knowing well what her expression said. And she would say it as well as look it.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to butt out of this conversation considering you are a stranger in my home. You want to pick fights? Go back to your own turf dirt boot." Oscuridad called vampires that continuously traveled from one place to another dirt boots. They collected so much dirt that it was tacky, not to mention annoying when they decided to step into your household. She saw Sasha try to hide a smile and coughed to cover a laugh. She was no happier to have vamps here than Mara was.

"Mara, dear, please at least try and be polite. I know you have a lot going on in your head right now, but maybe you should go find your father and Destiny." Mara shrugged, she could do that. It was a lot better than being here at the moment anyway. She stood to leave, when the vampire said something that finally made her reach her final boiling point.

"Mara . . . what a queer name." She muttered, in the most theatric voice she could muster. It mad Mara want to gag.

"You really want to pick a fight with me. Don't you!" she took a step forward, and Sasha jumped up, ready to break it up if it got ugly. "What is your name then, dirt boot?"

"Anne," she said calmly, not even looking amused at Mara's anger.

"Ha, and you called my name queer." She muttered, and Sasha grabbed her arm.

"Darling, go now." There was a slight tone of warning in her voice, and Mara backed down. The last thing she wanted was for blood to be shed.

"Fine, Destiny has to help me pick out my dress anyway."

"What dress?" Sasha seemed suddenly tense, and it had nothing to do with the vampires.

"The dress for the Christmas ball," she shrugged, as if it were obvious.

"What are you on about, your not going to the Christmas ball."

"Oh yes I am," Mara yanked her arm free of Sasha's grasp. Only for Sasha to grab it in an even tighter hold.

"No your not, your not going because I say so. Your not eighteen yet young lady." The grip was slightly painful, fear making Sasha unaware that her nails were pinching Mara's skin. She winced at the stinging, but glared at Sasha.

"Your can't stop me. It is your wedding day," she tore free once again, and took a shaky step back. "And the day I turn eighteen is the day I will make sure you have no say so in my life." She ran up the stairs, ignoring the pain that shot up her leg, leaving Sasha stunned.

(**BLAH)**

"I brought them because I thought you guys could always use some new guests." Destiny said in her own defense, giving Oscuridad an irritated look. Mara stood in the corner, arms crossed over her chest, looking amused.

"No, that is not the reason and we both know it. You brought more strange vampires into our home, Destiny. And now Sasha is so nervous that she is thinking twice on the wedding. The last thing we need right now is for her to feel over stressed."

"It is impossible for her not to feel overstressed, it is a wedding for crying out loud!"

"Mara," he suddenly growled, and she jumped at the sudden attention he was giving her. This had been going on ever since she had come into the room. About three hours ago.

"Yea, dad?"

"I want you to go to bed and get some rest. Destiny can help you find a dress tomorrow." And by the look he gave Destiny, she did not want to argue. She quickly left the room, and one the door shut something smashed as it was thrown against the wall. She jumped back from the door, and scurried to her room, hearing yells break out behind her.

When she was safely in her room she had nothing to do but lay on her bed. She was willing to let herself drift off to sleep, considering today had not been such a good day. Maybe she would see more of that poor little boy. So she closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was back in her dream.

_The sensations came to her in such a rush. There was warmth, and such a sweet taste on her tongue. Someone kissed her, her eyes closed as a strong pleasure swept over her. The feeling of fingers sweeping over the bare flesh of her side and her thigh. She shivered, feeling a tongue stroke hers. The kiss moved to her neck, and she found herself lost in this moment, this sensation. She said someone's name, a name she did not catch, a name she said, but she did not know at the moment. There was a response, a soft silken voice whispering her name with compassion, so much love and joy._

_She shifted, feeling silken sheets against her skin, the warmth of the person next to her. This was such an intimate moment, and she was stunned by how quickly she had been thrown into it. She could bring herself to open her eyes and see who was making her feel this way. It was as if she could just feel, she was not in control of herself at the moment. She let them lay her down, the kisses still teasing her mouth and throat. This was such a strange dream for her to have, who could have gotten to her heart in such a way? Who would she have let get so close to her, so intimate with her? But just as suddenly as the dream came, it began to fade away, leaving her with nothing but the empty darkness once again, and the heat of the person who she loved so much leaving her body and making her feel colder than she had ever been._

**Okay, I know it was a dull chapter, so I had to add in a little of Mara's future. I am ahead of myself, for I have already written like ten chapters ahead of this, if even more than that. I promise the next chapter will be better, considering it skips ahead a month or so, and the stress is building because it gets close to Sasha's wedding. And the male vampire makes himself known very strongly. And so does his female companion. Ten, if you can please.**


	8. The Voice To Cherish

**Okay, so I am giving you this chapter even before you guys get ten reviews. Consider it my making up for the last chapter being slightly dull. For this chapter I am going to get through the basic points that need to be covered. Like who the male and female vampires really are, and what Mara is going to do about her dreams.**

Mara's POV

I stared down at the rich silk of the dress that Destiny was fitting on me. We had been at this all day, choosing random dresses, seeing how they looked on me, and then throwing them back in the closet to hunt out another one. Right now I was wearing a Japanese style dress, the silk heavy but soft against my skin. Where Destiny got her clothes was a wonder to me, but she had so many from so many different places that she must have traveled all over the world.

The silk was rich vibrant colors that were just, well, eye catching. The sash we used was a dark midnight blue, the right side of the dress displaying the side of a mountain with a river running along the bottom. Flowers bloomed near the river, in red and purple, the grass a soft green. That was all I knew, considering she would not let me look down long enough to observe the rest of it. The wedding was now merely a week away, and it had been a month and a half since Destiny had come here. I saw her with that male a lot of the time when she did not know I was around, but I did not know their relationship, and I didn't want too. He was not nice, you could see that in the plain way he walked, the way he held himself, and the way he looked at you with those coal black-piercing eyes. The female and me had already gone at war with each other; almost ending is us both trying to kill one another.

"How does this one feel on you?" Destiny asked me for maybe the gazillionth time in a row. She had asked me this with each of the hundreds of dresses, and I was not willing to go through with another wardrobe change.

"I love it," I said with a bright smile. And I did love it, true it was heavy and would slow me down when I walked, but hey, it was a wedding, it should be going slow and smooth. She studied my face to see if I was lying to her, which on some level I was but I had it in the back of my mind. I did not care what dress I had anymore, I just felt lucky I was allowed to even attend the wedding. Sasha and me were still not speaking, and I was lucky Oscuridad did not lean in her favor just to make sure she did not get to stressed out and get cold feet on the wedding. But Sasha wanted this too badly; I mean she was willing to do this around hundreds and hundreds of vampire strangers. Since I was a kid she would often times use taking care of me as an excuse to get out it without seeming rude. I mean, how many of them could object to her taking care of her kid?

"Well, I guess we will try on a few more, and if you still like this one so much then you can wear it." I groaned, and she crossed her arms over her chest, seeming slightly irritated. "Oh come on, Mara. You were the one who asked me to help you find a dress. And I want you to find you are comfortable with, that way you will be able to wear it again, instead of just a one-time thing. This does not have to be a horrible thing, you just make it so." I scowled, and a smile broke out on her face. The smile she used when she knew she was right and knew that I could not worm my way out of it.

"Fine, I will just wear something of Zoë's." I concluded, stepping down from the chair she had me standing on. The dress moved against my skin with each move and I shivered at the light caress. And just as I knew she would, she stopped me like a pouting look.

"Alright, fine! We won't go through another one, and I will let you wear that dress to the wedding. Besides, you look good in foreign clothes." She smiled brightly again and began putting away the makeup and other crap she had been using on me. Finally I was able to get out of the dress and into my regular comfortable clothes. This was sort of a long process, so I decided I could get a few answers while I was here.

"So, I see you hang out a lot with that male vampire." I started casually, staring down at me feet. She did not even pause at the question, but kept to undressing me.

"Yes, me and him spend a lot of time together."

"What is his name?" I felt the blush creep to my cheeks. I felt odd asking these questions to Destiny, I mean she acted as young as I was.

"Alex," she put the dress on a hanger and then put it in the closet, shutting the door and wiping her hands together to represent the task was done, and then looked at me head on, catching me off guard so I did not have enough time to look down. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason . . ." I tried to sound non-caring as I pulled my shirt on and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mara, please do not think just because you have gotten older than you are any better of a liar. I can still read you like a book, no matter how old you get or how much you try. And that will not change just because I am away for a long time, hasn't yet." I smiled, admitting defeat. I had nothing to hide anyway; this was just an uncomfortable conversation.

"It's just . . . you spend an awful lot of time with him for just a friend." And for once the look that crossed her face was surprised.

"Mara, he is my fiancé."

"He's your what!" I missed my footing as I went to step off the stool and hit the floor, hitting my back into the stool in the process. There was pain, hell yea lots and lots of pain. And yet it was irrelevant. She pressed her lips together, her face anything but amused.

"Yes, and the female is his sister, Cora." Oh, who knew the stupid cow would have a name . . . you learn something new and surprising every day. I shook my head, this could not be happening, I mean this was Destiny! "I know it is hard to believe," more like freaking impossible! "But me and him really get along, we met when he came to buy a horse from me. Of course I don't sell but to the Asha family, but we still struck up a conversation. He's sweeter than he looks, as hard as it is to believe." And I knew what she was searching for when she gazed at me pleadingly; she was looking for my approval, for my good wishes for the two of them. How could I lie and make it sound convincing.

"I am happy for you." It was not the whole truth, and I was not even talking about her finding a lover. I was talking about the fact that her horses were doing well. She smiled though, and I gave a small smile in return.

It was times like these were family meant more than wishes.

(**BLAH)**

_There was a strong pain that shot down her leg as she stumbled upon the ground. The grass grazed her bare knees, and she struggled to keep herself standing. She kept her breathing even and turned to look at her attacker, sneering at the brunet vampire before her. She stood with one hand on her hip, and she was examining the other, the unpainted nails tainted with her blood. Mara could not stand any longer and sat on the ground, holding a strong hand over the four scratches on her calf. She should have known better than to turn her back to a vampire, what was she thinking._

_**Is that really me . . .?**_

_Her face was more prominent, her eyes stronger, more defiant than she had ever seen them. Her hair had grown longer, telling Mara that it was a long time from now. She recognized the scene behind her, all of the pine trees lined up as if awaiting orders. The older her stood once again, ignoring the pain that made her want to droop and put full weight on her leg to stand tall as she could. She was thinner, and she had a little more muscle on her. Her nails were long, and bared as if ready for attack. She had a single scar on the right side of her throat, just below her jaw, and she wore a short purple dress that matched her eyes, the ending of it taking on a torn and tattered look to show of her tanned skin._

_The female vampire laughed, a high-pitched wicked sound and she licked the blood from her fingers with a wicked glint to her honey hazel eyes. Mara could not step forward, and nor could she step back, so they both stood there, their eyes locked on as if to see who would be the first one to look away, or be the first one to make the foolish move._

"_I know your one you way to see him," the female spoke, in a voice that sounded like the soft blowing of the wind along the banks of the river in the middle of the winter. When it was softly skit off of the ice and making a soft humming sound to those who cared enough to listen hard to catch it. Mara used to love that sound, but coming from her it now sounded like a terrible war cry, one of death and pain, the final scream of a fiend as they kill a brave warrior in battle. It was more than her ears could take, and Mara watched her own face harden._

"_And so what if I am, Averia? Are you going to stop me?" Mara was proud of herself for being so bold, though she was confused on what this dream was about. If this was to be or if it were nothing more than dream made up by her vivid imagination. She would not know until the time came, now would she?_

"_Well, I was thinking that maybe if I got you out of the way by killing you that things would be a lot more easier for me. So yes, I was planning on stopping you." Averia smiled, her fangs prominent against the pasty color of her skin. Her hair fell in rich curls to her shoulders, to look out of place against her golden velvet dress._

"_Hmm, you know, Averia, I really think you should get a tan, maybe then he will even look your way once. I mean, it is a better idea than dressing up like the sun, you kinda just look like an over grown lemon." She knew the insult would cause a reaction, and yet she still said it. Wow, was the future her out of her mind? This was apparently over some boy. But when Averia made a horrible sounding scream and leapt for her she managed to dodge it with quick ease, even with her wounded leg. But the next leap she was not so lucky, and the blow stuck her arm and she felt the bone shatter._

_She hit the ground, skidding through the grass and feeling the cold dew soak through her dress and cause her to jolt. She knew she had to move, had to get up before things got out of hand. But she was too dazed to move, and the next time she blinked she found Averia standing over her, her fangs bared, her eyes blood thirsty and angry. Her hands were ready to scratch the hell outta someone, and Mara guessed it was she._

"_You will never be anything more to him than a vampire, you stupid girl." She hissed at Averia, knowing it would anger her even more. "And if you kill me, know that my Father will make you suffer a horrific death." There came that laugh again, a laugh that reminded her so much of how she imagined the wicked witch would sound in her old child hood story books. The laugh that said there was nothing good in the soul of the being making that sound, and you were doomed. Well, that was just peachy._

"_And now you will be nothing more that a dead body to him, you stupid human." And when she saw Averia bare her fangs wider, she knew what was to come and her felt her body tense is fright and her eyes widen. Averia was going to feed off of her. Before she could even protest or try and defend herself, the fangs pierced her neck and she was screaming at the top of her lungs at the pain that surged through her. She was going to give up, to stop fighting and finally give in. She knew she was going to die anyway, so why prolong fate? She felt the silken darkens of death skin along the tips of her fingers, offering its soft comfort to her if she were willing to let go. And just when she was about to, a voice rang out, a voice strong and full of purpose. And the voice made her whole heart clench._

_It was the voice of her beloved._


	9. I'm Sorry

**I'm continuing on people, so PLEASE don't lead a man hunt across all of the states in a quest to find me and make me tell you what happens. Because I might just lie to you, or I will tell you the truth and then completely change the plot of the story. You hear that Des? No man hunts.**

Mara's POV

I was fidgety, okay, so fidgety was not the word I would have chose if I had a great big pool to choose from. But I didn't, my mind was racing with the nervous tension and the excitement that was all around me like a smoke bubble. It made it hard to breath, but I was managing, though if you asked me how I would just give you that look like a cow caught in the lights of an on coming train and shrug and walk away to do my thing. Yes, I have a thing, surprised a lot of people . . . including me, actually.

The house was decorated with a mixture of purple and silver, Sasha and Ocuridad's favorite colors. Streamers, balloons, you name it we had it. Sure, Destiny was getting engaged to a vampire I knew nothing about, and sure, that would mean she would not be the same when she around me. But that did not mean that she had lost her sense of decoration. She seemed to make this the most perfect day she could, she loved Sasha too and we all wanted her to be at ease today. She was getting ready at the moment, with Destiny and Zoe at her side to sooth and her remind her that after this her and Oscuridad would be going on their honey moon together. I smiled when imagined her heartbeat speeding up, which would do nothing to help calm her.

All of the guests were smoothly floating in through the large front doors, but they weren't silent this time. They were buzzing with news, for it was uncommon for a vampire to marry a human, and even more uncommon for the plan to be for the human to remain human until she wants to be otherwise. I stood near the stairs; in the gown that Destiny had let me wear. I had no makeup on; I hated the stuff with a passion. But my hair was pinned up in an elaborate show of twists. The vampires often shot me a glance or two before they made their silent way into the great banquet hall where the Christmas decorations were set up. Instead of dancing, the wedding would begin at midnight, and then the dance would follow afterward. There was to be a small after part in the family room, but only for the few who were invited. That was me, the twins, Zoe, Mr. Rupert, and two or three other people including Melissa.

"Mara!" the call of name got me attention from the dazed gaze I had fixated on the door. I snapped my head around to look down the hall beside the stairs that led to the kitchen. Kit stood there, in her maids out fit and the phone in her left hand. Her blond hair was pinned into a bun and her green eyes were dead of any emotion. Her skin was as pale as the moon, because she never went outside. She had some sort of sun phobia; I think that is what Granpapa told me.

"Yes?" I polity inquired, for any loud noise really frightened this girl. Her eyes would get wide and she would begin to shake, and nothing you said would ever calm her down. She was one of the few people around here who were my age, and it took me a lot of time to get her to just say hi to me. But now we were on a talking basis, though she had a deathly fear of vampires. And yet she chose to stay here when she could go any time she wanted too. She was a slave, and she was not a servant by unwilling means. Her parents were dead, they had both died of pneumonia about three or four years ago, and this was the only home she had ever known, she was born here after all.

"Your grandfather in on the phone." She was doing that shaking thing again, so I quickly came down the hall and gave her a hug, which she returned with relief. She smelled of cinnamon, and I pulled back with a teasing look on my face.

"Oh no, are you cooking your famous cookies?" I pretend to have fake horror, and I hid my delight when I watched a shy smile stretch across her face. "Girl, you are going to get me so fat with those wonderful cookies of yours. I swear, if you put those out even the vampires will eat them." I winked at her, and she giggled, holding out the phone and giving me a thankful smile. I took the phone and smiled at her in return and watched her walk back to the kitchen with a little more confidence than she had a moment ago. I smiled, pleased with myself and quickly put the phone to my ear, turning my back to the entering vampires. It was an instinctive gesture, and it did help a little.

"Hello?" I inquired, unable to keep the joy out of my voice. Grandad had been away for months now; oh how I missed the lessons we used to have together. He was supposed to teach me about the meaning of dreams, but he told me that would have to wait until he got back. Until then, I would just have to figure things out on my own. I had no way of getting in touch with him, and now that he was calling I was going to get as many answers as I could before he cut the connection for Gods knows how long.

"Hello Mara, why, don't you sound so much older even though I have only been away for such a short while. I am sorry to say I do not have long to speak, but I wanted to check in on you and everyone. What have I been missing." His voice was such a good thing to hear; so familiar it made me feel like I was five all over again.

"Well, Sasha and Oscuridad are getting married," I said calmly, swaying on my feet, eager to tell him about my dreams and see if they meant anything.

"Oh, are they?" he sounded sad for a moment, and then forced himself to be a little more cheerful. "Well, I think they will forgive me for the missing it, give them my blessing will you? I'm sure Sasha is nervous, especially since I am not there to keep the older vampires in order, don't worry, Oscuridad will make sure things go as planned. So, what are you up too, young lady? I can hear it in your voice, you are itching to tell me something." I sighed, relived that he was the one who brought it up, so I knew he had nothing to tell me, nothing more to say.

I proceeded through a quick sketch of my dreams, skipping certain details about the second one I had. Lets admit it, telling your family about that kind of dream is never on your to do list. I went into detail on the first, and the third dream I had, hoping he would not notice the edgy detail I gave him on the second one. He was silent the whole time, except for when he would softly intervene to ask for even more details on a certain part, or ask a question or two on my thoughts or feelings. When I finally finished my throat was dry as if I had been talking forever, and my face was red with embarrassment. The line was silent for a moment or so, and I was worried we had been disconnected.

"I see," was all he said, his voice even more soft, calming.

"Do they mean something?" I asked, switching the phone to my other ear because my right one was getting all hot and sweaty. He was quick to respond, as if this subject held some dire urgency.

"Yes, they do. Tell me Mara, when you think about that voice that you heard, how do you feel?" I thought about it for a moment, and I felt my heart begin to beat rapidly out of control. I knew he could hear it, and he got his answer. "It would seem that you have foreseen a little of the future. You have made a connection with someone, somehow, and this connection is giving you that temporary ability."

"Then what should I do? How do I find this person, this one that affects me so much, the one who has such a strong connection?"

"Well, to be honest sweetheart, I do not know. All I know is opportunity will knock. Just, please do not do anything until I get back. We will figure this out together." And my reply was quite and sad.

"I'm sorry, I can't wait. There is a boy who could die. Goodbye Grandad, and thank you for pointing me in the right direction." And I hung up on him before he could say a single word of protest. I unplugged the phone, just in case he tried to call back and warn someone. I know tonight was the only night he would be able to call for a while. He said opportunity would knock, and I had not told him in my dream I had mentioned my father. Things were starting to add up. I needed to find my father that was obvious.

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of these thoughts. Tonight was to be a night of laughter and fun, me being spaced out was not going to help. I would think of this later, when Sasha and Oscuridad were on their honeymoon and were not around to worry about my brooding mood. I took a deep breath and glanced over my shoulder, to find three female vampires standing there, staring at me like I was one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Jeeze, what was their problem? I nodded towards them, as I had been taught to, and walked back around the stairs and into the family room, where the Christmas tree stood in all its glory. It filled the room with the scent of pine; this was the only time of year I ever got to see one of these trees. I loved the smell it was wonderful to me. I often time would take the pine needles and crush them to put in my room and keep the smell on my room year-round.

I sat on the family portrait rug by the fire, feeling the warmth seep into my bones. I closed my eyes, feeling the empty tension in this room help melt away mine. I sighed, until I felt the other two presences in the room with me. My eyes shot open, and I found Cora and Alex standing in the archway, their arms crossed over their chest and their eyes filled with purpose. I had not got a look at Alex, and to tell the truth he was handsome as far as vampires go. He had a prominent face, his lashes were thick, concealing his eyes when he looked down. His chest was strongly built, as were his muscle, and I would bet so was the rest of him. Hmm, was Destiny sure she chose this vamp for personality? Well, either way, if his sister was such a cow I had my money he was no better, no matter what Destiny.

"Can I help you with something?" my voice held slight venom, but it still was polite. Cora began sauntering around the room, picking up some thing and twisting them over in her hands. I knew she was trying to get me to stop thinking about her and focus on her brother. Too bad she didn't know I could multitask in my mind. So I watched her out of the corner of my eye, making sure some part of my mind was focused on her, and looked dead on at her brother.

"Yes, you can stand up and come with us." His voice was a deep rumble, like the sound of rocks sliding down a mountainside. Cora's ocean blue gaze, showed a hint of a smile, though her mouth did not copy the motion. His black hair was spiked, his eyes a much darker color than hers were. But his features were softer than hers, somehow.

"I am sorry, but I am not going anywhere unless you tell me where exactly I am supposed to be going." And there was a sudden flaming pain on the right side of my neck. I fell, trying not to cry out and putting my hand on the spot. Cora stood over me, looking down right damn scary.

"Shut up and just get up." I pulled my hand away to find it stained with blood. My eyes got wide, and when I did not respond she went to hit me again, but he grabbed her arm.

"Stop, Cora. He needs he undamaged."

"Why can't we just take her?"

"Because she had a wedding to attend to. And we don't want them to come looking for her. She needs to leave on her own will." He hissed in a low voice, his grip on her arm looking almost painful. "When we get her out of here you can do all the damage to want to her as long as it doesn't scare." And then he paused, glancing over his shoulder. Destiny stood in the archway, her face looking horrified and teary.

"Let her go!" she screamed, running towards me. But he spun around and grabbed her by the shoulders before she could reach me, and she struggled until she looked up at his eyes. Admit it, it is not easy to look up into your fiancés eyes and keep up your fight.

"I'm sorry Destiny, but you need to leave me and Cora to do what we came here to do." And suddenly he eyes looked angry and she made one quick movement broke his arm in half.

"You _USED _me! How _DARE _you!" and with another quick movement they were all suddenly gone. In a few seconds Destiny was once again in the room with me, looking like a lifeless statue.

"Where did they go?" I inquired softly, not even moving. Destiny had that dangerous air around her, I have never seen something like that around her before. She strode over to me and held out a silent hand, and I took it so she could pull me up. She did not answer me, but she pointed out the door to where Kit stood, shaking with fear. I looked at the ground and understood and began towards her. When I got to the archway I paused and glanced back at her.

"Just know that we love you Des, and you don't need to him feel loved." And I went with Kit to kitchen.


	10. A Love To Remember

**Okay, Okay, now for the next half of the OMG DID THAT JUST HAPPEN! Chapter. I know, it isn't that dramatic, but lets just say . . . opportunity knocks.**

Mara tilted her head, allowing Kit to gently swab the wound on her neck and then place a small bandage over it. She sighed in slight pain, forcing a smile to come onto her face to reassure this frightened girl.

"Thanks, Kitten," she muttered, and Kit gave her a small smile in return for the use of the nickname. She gently ran her finger of the bandage, pondering the events of the night and what they could mean. Then it hit her. Destiny's words echoed. _You used me!_ Those vampires had only come here to come after her. But why? What was so special about her that would make them want to get at her so badly they would make their move in the middle of the biggest even of the house when it was filled with thousands of allied vampires. It seemed like nothing more than a suicide mission to her. Unless, as what-is-his-name said, if they could get her to go willingly. Yea right, like she was going to go willingly now that the stupid cow gave her scar on her right side.

Wait . . . a scar?

She leapt up, causing Kit to jump from the sudden movement. She brushed past her to the servant's bathroom, which was a décor of Christmas things like the dining hall. She leaned against the marble counter top towards the mirror and titled her head away slightly so she could look at the cut. Yep, it would scar. And until it did she would not know if it was the one she had seen on her older self. She figured it would be, it was in the right place after all. But, life I could work out in some weird ways, she figured that as well.

"MARA!!!" she jumped at her name being bellowed, and twisted around in fright. "MARA!!!!" she finally recognized Izquierdo's voice, and padded out of the bathroom as fast as she could while still looking graceful and speedy. She did stumble a bit, but she suddenly found Izquierdo's steady hand on her shoulder.

"Hi bro," she said, trying to sound casual and keeping her head titled down so he would not see the bandage.

"Your up," he informed, and she glanced up with a blank look on her face.

"Up where?" she asked dumbly, and she felt like she was forgetting something important.

"To sing! Hello! We do have a wedding to go on and we can't if you don't get up there and sing the song of Christmas." And he shoved her towards the ball room, and she felt the first signs of excitement and nervousness tighten her stomach.

_This is for Sasha! Come on, you can do it! Think about this, soon you will find that boy, and the guy you love, yea! And after this Sasha and Oscuridad will finally be able to be together! Do it for theeemmm!!!!!! _Mara and her mind debated. The thought of her dream made her heart squeeze. She did not even know who it was and she was already in love with them. Maybe it was a vampire, she always thought she would follow along in Sasha's footsteps. She took in a shuttering breath as Izquierdo pushed her up the stage steps.

She could feel the energy of all the vampires just behind the curtain. She was handed the microphone and she put it to her unpainted lips, licking them and taking a deep breath. She gave a nod to the curtain girl, who quickly began opening, leaving Mara to feel just how she thought Sasha felt a long time ago. All eyes were on her and she had to fight her muscles so they wouldn't lock up on her. She took a step forward, bowed, and then, with a deep breath, she began singing.

She knew she could sing, she had known it ever since she was little and everyone would beg to listen to her song. She composed, that was how she filled in the time she was all by herself. Her songs were weaving her longings, her life, her dreams. She had composed so many songs about this boy already; she could do nothing but write down those beautiful words on how his voice sounded to her. The way he touched her, as if she was shatter, and yet it was so intimate. She craved for his touch again, just a single brush of a finger across her cheek. It shocked her that she actually felt a surprising brush of warmth, as if she had really been touched. No it was not real it was her imagination.

The song came to an end, and the guests applauded with occasional applause of 'brava' and whistling. Sure, if she wanted to date a vampire she sure had a large bunch to pick from this group. But she wanted to first know who could make her feel such a fiery passion that it was still burning her heart after more than a month. Mara barley remembered to move to the right side of the stage as Oscuridad and Sasha came out, Oscuridad in a pure white tux with a blue rose in his pocket and Sasha not in a traditional wedding dress. Instead she was in a blue satin gown that came just to her knees. Her skin glittered and so did her hair. She was nervous, but looking up into Oscuridad's eyes a smile could not stay off her face and out of her eyes.

Derecho and Izquierdo followed suite, standing on the left, as Oscuridad's best mans. Destiny and Zoe came and joined her, Destiny looking a lot more composed than she had been several minuets ago. She gave Mara a soft smile before they both stood at attention. And then the pasture followed suite. He was an old vampire, about seventy when he was turned so his skin was all wrinkly and stuff. Mara had to cough to hide her giggle at the thought, but his blue eyes paid her no heed. In his hands he held no bible, considering he was probably old enough to have memorized it.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of these two in holy matrimony . . ." and Mara knew this was going to be a long service.

**(Just several minuets later, I don't feel like going through the WHOLE thing people.)**

"You may kiss the bride," and Oscuridad never hesitated to lean in and kiss her, his arms wrapping around her to pull her to him with his inhuman strength. Sasha gasped, finding she had to stand on tippy toe he was so enthusiastic. Mara felt happiness well up inside her and she barley noticed the booming applause that erupted from the watching vampires. When Sasha finally managed to pull away her face was red, from lack of oxygen or embarrassment, Mara wasn't sure. But a smile was alight on her face all the same. She glanced over to find Destiny smiling sadly, her eyes slightly welled up with tears, and Mara felt sorry for her. Oscuridad pulled the blue rose from his pocket and slid it into Sasha's hair, gently stroking her blushing cheek.

"Alright! After party!" Izquierdo yelled, ushering them all of stage so fast Mara stumbled and Zoe almost fell, if Derecho had not picked her up into the security of his arms. She had to look away at the intensity they looked at each other's eyes, it was too much love for her to bare and it made her heart clench again to think about it. She made her way into the living room, to find Sasha and Oscuridad sitting in front of love fire.

He was leaned forward, gently kissing her forehead and softly stroking her cheek. Her eyes were closed, and when she took in a breath it was so soft Mara could not even hear it.

"Alright you two, wait until tonight for crying out loud!" Derecho yelled out, with a chorus of giggles from everyone else. They did not pull away straight away, but finally Oscuridad did pull away only to look into her eyes. How excited they must be after all of these years they finally had each other completely. No questions, no catches, nothing. And suddenly she hated the fact she would have to go eventually. This place was always so full of joy and love, what would she feel the day she left it? She shook her head, unable to think of that right now. It was a party to celebrate two of the most wonderful people (and vampires)in the world and she would not be the one to dampen it with her mood.

"Hey! Mara! Get your butt over here and dance with me!" Oscuridad yelled, standing swiftly, leaving Sasha time to get her breath back. He gave her a lopsided grin and she laughed, coming over to him and allowing him to take her hands and spin her around to an imaginary beat. But then music did start, and he moved her faster to match the beat perfectly. She messed up a little bit, stepping on his foot, and began laughing so hard she fell on her butt laughing and could not get back up.

Behind her Zoe was leaping and dodging over and through furniture, Derecho on her tail. She was managing to evade him only because he was playing fair. But suddenly he was holding her from behind and she laughed, struggling helplessly in his arms. Izquierdo was standing next to Destiny, looking just a little awkward. Finally he huffed out an unneeded breath and turned to her, his best smile on his face.

"Will you dance with me, Destiny?" he did not ask where her boyfriend had gone, he did not ask where that stupid cow had gone. He did not ask what had happened between them or if they were ever coming back. No, because with him there and then gone, Izquierdo realize things you wanted could slip out of your grasp if you did glue them to your fingers first.

She paused, worrying her lip with an itty-bitty fang, her eyes wide and questioning. Mara watched her carefully, and when she glanced in her direction Mara gave an agreeing nod. So Destiny took his hand, and her pulled her closer than she was expecting to dance.

Suddenly there was a warm hand on Mara's shoulder, and she turned to see Sasha standing there, slightly horrified.

"Mara, what happened to your neck?" she demanded, her eyes showing her worry very clear. Mara's mind stumbled over itself to try and find and excuse, and finally managed to speak.

"I was putting the sparring knives away and slipped. Don't worry, it isn't deep and it doesn't hurt. It will heal eventually, so don't worry about it mom." Mara hoped her smile was convincing, and she watched Sasha's face intently. Finally, the worry and horror eased up, and Sasha laughed, almost seeming drunk.

"You silly girl, be more careful next time baby. I think the worst way to loose you would be if you accidentally killed yourself." And she left Mara to talk to several other humans who were coming into the living room. One of them, Mara knew, was the family doctor for all of the servants. Mara had heard the story of that night over an over again, and now she had it memorized so she could stop asking Sasha. She laid herself back on the rug, and some part of her mind hoped she wasn't lying on anyone's face in the family portrait. She glanced above the fireplace, where a family picture with her in it sat contently. She was only an infant then, and Osuridad and Sasha held the same love for each other. How did they do it, to go on without having each other completely? Mara had only heard glimpses of the one she will soon love, and it was already driving her up the wall. So how did they do it? Surely it had nothing to do with their species, so then what?

The night wore on, the party was wonderful. But soon the humans began to yawn and they all knew it was time for everyone to call it a night. Everyone once again congratulated the two newly weds and began clearing out. When everyone was gone, only Sasha and Oscuridad stood left, sitting with her back against his chest on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes sleepy but still alight with happiness. He kissed her soundly, making her sigh in contentment.

"What now?" she whispered, sounding like she was in a half-dream. Oscuridad chuckled, causing her to shake from the short jerks from his chest. When he finally stopped he gave her a melting smile that had a slight hunger to it.

"Now I show you how our family will begin."

**(Yea, there is a scene there, OF COURSE! Newly weds and all of that. If anyone wants that tell me and I will post it SEPERATLY!!! Sorry, lol, I'm kind of in a REALLY good mood.)**

Mara skipped up the steps, humming softly to herself and she did so. The halls around here were deserted. Sasha never understood why when they asked Mara where she wanted her room to be she chose a hall that had been deserted for quite some time. She liked the solitude of the place, and she could play her music as loud as she wanted too. At least she didn't have a boyfriend for them to worry about.

_Boyfriend . . . _her heart fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird, and she put a hand over it to ease it somewhat. She continued up another flight of steps, her humming dying down and she came up to her door. When her hand slid her hand on her knob she paused, nibbling her lip and glancing out the dark window across from her door. She guessed it would be just how Grandad had said, and she would have to be patient.

_Opportunity will knock_ . . . and she entered in her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.


	11. Rock A Thy Baby

**Hello everyone, I hope your holidays are going well, and that you will have family and food till you are sick, lol. Anyways, here we are. Next chapter, several weeks after Christmas and Sash's wedding.**

**Destiny's POV**

The days seemed to meld together in an endless array of feelings. So much happiness was in the air, as if it were a drug that was not yet out of our systems. We did not see much of Oscuridad and Sasha, though the times we did we enough to make anyone sigh at the love in the air. They were happy, not even that word covered it. I managed to melt the hurt away from my heart, and it was easy to do. With Izquierdo stumbling over his advances, and yet his determination never seemed to waver.

Mara now had a nasty looking scar on the side of her throat. She said it was nothing and that it did no bother her, and by the look in her eye you could almost say it proved something to her. Often time I would catch her running her fingers along it, murmuring to herself, as if she were planning something. I could never get close enough to hear her she would suddenly stop and smile at me, and I knew she was waiting for me to leave. She was starting to worry me. But when Derecho proposed to Zoe, which took my mind off Mara for a little while. Considering Derecho was not the eldest of the family, him and Zoe would be able to have a private little wedding.

"Aunt Desi?" I blinked, bringing my eyes back into focus on Mara's face. She was titling her head at me with a worried expression, as she had been since Christmas.

"Sorry Mara, what were you saying?" I shook myself mentally. I had a bad feeling creeping down my spine, like something really awful was going to happen. But nothing was going wrong at the moment, so I needed to shake this feeling away before I made people worry.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you seem so distant lately. Is it because of Izquierdo's flirting?" and I blinked at her, confused on why he would have to do with any bad mood I was in. He had refrained from his playful antics, so he had not tried to play a trick on me lately. It was odd, having him so calm and serious about something. I mean, this was the playful half of the twin side Derecho was the serious one. And yet, right now their roles were completely reversed.

"No, it has nothing to do with him. Though I am worried for him a little bit. He seems to be brooding over something that makes him a little less capable of playing particle jokes. But his flirting advances do not bother me it is actually flattering. I am just not so sure I need to go ahead and get back into a relationship. I care for him, do not get me wrong, but I just don't want us to get into a relationship and it not work out and it be awkward ever time I came down for the holidays." I sighed, but when I went to continue Sasha suddenly came rushing into the study room, slamming the door behind her and leaning against it, her face pink with excitement and she was breathless. She slid down the dark oak door and I stood from the chair I was sitting at the desk and quickly strode to her, kneeling in front of her.

"Is she alright?" Mara gasped, hopping over the desk and kneeling beside me. Sasha was focused on the window behind us, showing the encroaching night and the stars. Her lips were moving but nothing was coming out. Worry creased my brow.

"Sasha?" I reached up to touch her forehead, but a knock came to the door and she leapt up, jumping over the desk and sliding under it. I frowned, standing and reaching for the knob, turning it slowly and giving Mara time to compose her puzzled expression. Izquierdo stood at the door, looking more like a gentle men than I had ever seen him. He had his hands neatly folded behind his back, his expression was calm, but their was an air of mischief around him that told me not to open the door any further.

"May we help you?" I inquired, looking him up and down once. Nothing was out of place he wore his usual clothing. He seemed to not even notice my scan, but he tried to peek around me and into the room. My eyes sharpened and he leaned back, getting the threat I sent silently.

"Actually, yes. I am looking for Sasha. Oscuridad is in the kitchen, inquiring to the servants why the phone was off the hook. And I have to ask Sasha something, since I know there is a little secret she is hiding from us all. You might like to know it as well, so if you help me we can all find out." He raised an eyebrow, and I smiled, but kept my voice even.

"I am sorry, Izquierdo, but I do not think we can do that. We have not seen Sasha and surely anything she is hiding will be told at the best moment." But I looked at Mara with a "you up to it?" expression. She nodded, smiling widely.

"Sorry, Izquierdo. But Des is right, we cant help you." But we silently let him slip in. "See you later Izquierdo." And we shut the door, pointing silently under the desk. Sasha had apparently fallen for the whole façade, because she began climbing out from under the desk. She screamed when she saw Izquierdo and went to dive back under the desk but we were both gripping her feet in the blink of an eye and yanking her back out from under it. Mara attacked her with tickling finger, and we were all eventually in on it, making her laugh and scream. She called out for Oscuridad, but he never came to her aid, too far away to her desperate calls.

"Alright, alright!!!!" she screamed, laying flat on the floor in utter surrender. "I will tell you." And we pulled back, all three of us laughing as well. We soon managed to calm ourselves and looked at her with a curious gaze. She nibbled her lip for a moment, and then, carefully, her hand came to her stomach. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at our faces. With the most serious look she could have, she spoke.

"I wonder if all that tickling affected the baby." And it only took a second before me and Mara began screaming.

"OMG! Are you serious?"

"Congratulations!"

"When did you find out?"

"Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?"

"Does Oscuridad know?"

"How did you find out?"

Until the door opened and we all froze. Oscuridad stood in the doorway, his eyebrow raised as he took us all gathered around Sasha.

"You told them I am guessing?" he smiled, striding towards us and helping his damsel to her feet. She smiled up at him, nodding.

"They tickled it out of me." She answered honestly, and we all looked partially guilty.

"Ah, I thought I heard your voice yelling my name. Though I thought I was just imagining it, thinking it was stuck in my head from several nights ago." And her face turned so red we all started laughing again. She hit his chest, hiding her face in his chest. But Oscuridad looked directly at Mara, and it seemed for a moment she was the only one who could hear him. "There is someone here for you."

She frowned, standing and nodding and making her way to the door. I lay back on the floor, hearing Sasha begging to hum _Rock A Thy Baby._

**Mara's POV**

I took my time going down the stairs, considering I had no clue who was waiting for me in the family room. I knew only several vampires, and all of them lived in far off places and the only time I ever saw them was at my birthday party. And though my birthday was not that far away, it was still too early for them to come. So I skipped and pondered, but when I came to the archway, I froze, because I had no clue who this vampire was. But I had seen him before. I had dreamed of him.

He was sitting in one of the over easy chairs, his blond hair reaching his ears and his deep green eyes looking off into the world only vampires seemed to be able to get too. His hand was resting on his temple, his head resting slightly on it. His skin was paler than normal, letting me know he was hungry, and his cheekbones were prominent. I wanted to back right out of the room, this vampire gave me the wiggins and I did not want to tango. But before I could even begin to back out, he spoke my name, still as immobile as ever.

"Mara, is that any way to treat a guest?" and I swallowed hard, gathering what was left of my courage and stepping the rest of the way into the room, standing beside the chair on the other side of the room. I kept my spin stiff, reminding myself I was safe as long as I was in this house and there were enough vampires around here to hear me if I screamed. His eyes came into focus, directly on me, and I forced myself not to shake, not to show fear.

"And you would be sir?" I inquired, my voice sounding slightly choked, and I cleared my throat quickly, making my pose more relaxed. He finally moved, his hand coming down to rest on the arm rest and his pale pink lips curving into a non-humorous smile that gave me the creeps even more. He seemed like on of those vampires that could kill without a second thought, and it made me want to get out of here even more than a minuet ago.

"Well, I thought you would have at least a clue. But then again, the other quality we seem to share is the hair." I turned my head slightly, as if it could help me hear him better, and my eyes narrowed. What was he talking about?

"Sir, it is either you tell me who you are or I am going to have to have you escorted out promptly." I was proud of myself, I guess ever since I had seen my future I had gained a little more courage. After all, the older me stood up to a pissed off vampire.

"Alright, we will do this your way then. My name is Eric, Eric Melix, if you would." But by the look on my face he must of saw that I still had no clue who he was. He shook his head, muttering something about being 'disappointed' and someone had 'kept my clueless'. I eventually got irritated and cut in.

"Is there a reason you are here and that you keep babbling on about some nonsense? Or are you trying to amuse yourself? Because either one will get me a full pass to walk right on out of here." I wanted to go back to Sasha, to ask her when the baby would be due. I wanted to ask Oscuridad why on earth he had sent me to this stranger.

"Well, they really did not tell you anything, did they?" and with my glare, he gave me a more humorous laugh. "Alright then, I am your father." And the news made me loose my balance and fall into the chair next to me.


	12. Swaying

**Alright people, time for Mara and her father to have a long waited family reunion.**

**Mara's POV**

Father? _Father? _For how long I had waited to hear those words be spoken to me, I seemed to be rooted to where I was and I found my mouth would not work. Maybe it was because when I had pictured the word spoken to me I pictured a human. However, he was a _vampire_, and one who did not seem too friendly either. I could not breath for several moments, and the heat of the fire seemed like nothing more than dream to me. This could not be real, yet I wanted it to be, and the two halves of my heart fought over it. I could believe this was the truth, or I could stand, retort back smartly, and leave the room and have him removed immediately.

But even if this was some sort of sick joke, he had gone through a lot of trouble to find out a lot about me and then make his way here just to get a short tormented reaction? It seemed highly improbable, not to mention low.

I swallowed hard, aware that his heavy gaze was on me, marking every single move I made. I could tell by the look in his dark gaze he was storing it away for some future usage. It was unnerving, having my every move analyzed to such an extreme point. It was almost predatory, and it was almost scaring the hell outta me.

"Father?" the word finally came out through my teeth, and I was surprised that my voice had not shook. I had been dreaming about my father? What in the world did this mean?

"Is the world really so hard for you to believe?" he no longer seemed so amused, his eyes smoldering in the fire light. They made his eyes look like tiger-eyes, red and gold with flickering glimpses of orange. Power snapped around me, and it sent a shiver down my back and I looked at the carpet, away from the strong power of his eyes. He could be trying to show me something, or he could be trying to sway me to his will. I was not so susceptible to vampire power, but I could go under if I lost myself in it. True I was not taking my chances with this new and yet familiar stranger.

"Well yes, considering the only thing I ever had of you was fleeting glances of my imagination." I snipped, gaining my ground through anger and annoyance at his smugness. Finally, I looked back up, feeling the power fade from around me. I knew my eyes were hard stones, and I would not soften them.

"Oh, Mara, surely you hold me no ill will because I could not be here for your child hood?" he was asking me, and yet by his tone he already knew the answer. Of course I bloody did! "Well then, I guess I will have to find some way to make it up to you." He sounded calm and sure, and I snipped my comeback quickly.

"You can not make up for eighteen years!"

"Seventeen years and eleven months." He corrected, and I felt my jaw drop. He knew my effing _birthday_? He laughed at my expression, and folded his hands together; pleased he now had the upper hand in the surprise in this conversation. "Yes, I know your birthday, exactly a month from now and their will be grand party for you, no doubt. Turning eighteen, meaning now you are a woman, a very big deal for a lady such as you. And to think I came all the way down here just to give you a birthday present and renew our family ties. Seems to me, though, you are a little in dark. I can see by the look in your eye you expected me to be human. How inconsiderate of your foster family not to tell you otherwise." He spat the word _foster_ family, and it suddenly dawned on my what he was saying.

"Your telling me I'm . . ." I trailed off, looking down at my skin in the fire light and now seeing myself in a new way. I was part vampire . . . he was watching me with a curious gaze, almost as if he was unsure of what I was doing, or what I was going to do with the news.

"Yes, a strong but rare breed. It would seem to me that you have more of the human qualities than anything else. Lucky for you." He waved a dismissive hand, and I knew I could not stop the question from forming.

"Why?" but the answer did not come from him, but from the archway. Oscuridad materialized from the shadows, standing as still as tone, and having no emotion upon his frozen features.

"Because half breed blood is considering a delicacy." He answered in a monotone, and I had to stifle the shiver that ran down my spin when my father made a smacking sound as he licked his lips.

"Right you are!" and it sickened me to my stomach. I stood, my father reaching out to stop me, and Oscuridad reaching out to keep me from swaying. His hand touched me first, and he threw my father a threatening glare. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, dad." I said softly, not even thinking about what I was saying. I saw my father stiffen, and his eyes flashed dangerously. This was not good, vampire were territorial, especially over things they thought to be yours. I thought I had better settle this before it got out of hand.

"Don't even think about it!" I hissed, and he froze in his seat, as if stunned by my order. His eyes flashed once more, but he relaxed into his seat and I knew he had taken me seriously. Good.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I nodded, liking the cold when he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Yea, I am just feeling a little sick. A lot is going on." It was the truth, and this idiot in the chair didn't need to know about Sasha's pregnancy. He did not belong here, and he would probably start thinking of the baby as the next meal on a plate. No, that would put Sasha and the baby in danger. Oscuridad must have thought of this already, because he nodded.

"Go lie down, I will be up in a little while to talk to you, no doubt you have some questions." And I went without a word, not caring what Oscuridad said to my father, because my head was spinning.

Grandad had told me that opportunity would knock, and it took a person a lot blonder than me to put it together. I had been having dreams about my future, I had heard the mention of my father, and I had even dreamed of him once, with that other female who was no doubt his savant that he sent here to get me. Opportunity had knocked, and now all I had to do was decide if I was going to take the bait, or if I was going to let it float away and stay here. My curiosity was getting the better of me, but my want for the family I had always know was strong as well.

I sighed, knowing it would take a more detailed analysis than this to make any kind of choice. Points:

I did not know my father at all.

He thought anyone with vampire and human blood was a type of rare food product.

Sasha would be having her baby and would want me here.

They would not let me go with my father anyways.

Something was still stirring in the air here, and my decision was not yet ready to be made. The power surge made me stop, having to put my hand on the wall to keep my balance. Something still was unfinished, and until then nothing could be done. I did not know if I had the patience to wait, but I had not choice.

(**Later)**

Oscuridad did not knock on my door, he simply came in and sat besides me on the bed. I was sitting and staring out the window, my head still swirling and the lingering tingle of the power that had surged through me still tickled. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him, holding back the question that was on the tip of my tongue. I know right now he was nervous as I was, with a baby eater in the house and a baby being developed. Plus, this was his wife and child, he was taking extra care, though why I did not know. He would tell me if he wanted too, but it was almost as if he was afraid of something . . .

"I am sorry that your mom and I did not tell you about your father." He began, breaking the silence and my wander train of thought. I stayed still, waiting for him to finish. "But we thought I would be best if you did not know about him."

"I am glad you didn't. At least I could picture him how I wanted him to be when I was a kid, and not the real thing he is. He is sick, and I would of hated to have known him when I was growing up." I finally looked up at him, his gaze out the window. "Did he try to come and find me when I was a small girl?" it was a particle question, one I needed to know. Did my father, once finding out I had indeed been born and taken away, come and try to find me? To kill me or to keep me was not the question, but just to come and see my existence was deal or alive.

"Yes, several times when you were just a babe. I knew about his habits, could smell it all over him. He is not completely at fault I hate to say. The blood of half-breeds is intoxicating, and not to mention addicting. After his first sip, he now has to drink it or die trying. The addiction can twist people to a bad point, Mara. But yes, he did come looking for you. And for your own protection I kept you hidden, for he would have surely taken you once he saw your vibrant purple eyes. I tried telling him you had died when you were only several days old, when he managed to sneak up on us one day when Sasha and I were taking you for a walk in the woods.

"I hoped he would believe me, I mean we share the same eyes after all. But he didn't, he knew someone how just who you were, and tried to approach you at the creek where you were playing in your little yellow dress. You began to scream and cry and you ran from him, hiding begin your little pony Pogo. It was then I drew the line, for if his own daughter would run from him he had truly been twisted. He tried to coax you, telling you how pretty your hair was, but you would not be swayed. He started to get angry, and it was then that we took you home and told him he was not to come back until you were old enough to understand and explain your own reactions in full detail."

"Did he do what you told him do?"

"He has not come back to this day," and his grave purple eyes locked onto mine, and he gently took me by the shoulders. "Now listen to me, Mara. I know you are thinking hard on something, and I want you to know that Sasha and I both say we will support you with whatever you decide. You may decide you have your own quest to finish, or you may decide this is where you belong. It is up to you, do not let anyone sway you but yourself." And he kissed my forehead, and stood, wishing me a gentle goodnight. I replied hazily, because he was right, my quest was meant to start. And I would now when.


	13. Another Purpose

**Welcome new people, and welcome old faithful readers. Sorry I have not reviewed in a long while, school is taking up most of my time. However, Christmas break will promise more chapters, as many as I can write. Mara's birthday, enjoy.**

**Mara's POV**

The sunlight came through my window and spilled onto my bed in warm, welcoming rays of light. I groaned as it spilled onto my face, twisting around so that it was no longer shining directly in my eyes. I could feel it heat the skin along my back, the soothing warmth it gave me. The morning wanted me to awake to the world, and all I wanted to do was sleep more and escape the world of thought, problems, stress, and anticipation. There was a strange ting to the air, almost as if the world were a cat and it was down on its haunches waiting for the right moment to spring. But I did not want to wake up, because I knew worry would hit me once I did.

Sasha was now around a month pregnant and yesterday she had gone to bed early, saying her stomach hurt. Oscuridad was with her, of course, but we were all filled with worry for her and her baby. The vampires were tenser than the humans were, for reasons they would refuse to voice when asked. Something was coming, and I did not like the tension I felt in my stomach whenever I thought of it. I still thought of that boy, my love, and my heart had finally stopped squeezing at the very thought of him. But I also thought about the fight, and swore to myself I would never fight over a guy, but I was apparently not the type to listen to myself in the future.

I twisted in my sheets again, allowing the sun to hit my face in its welcome. I blinked open my eyes, blinking rapidly at the light, and looked around my room, slowing getting back my wits. Something was coming today, I wish I knew what it was.

"Surprise!" Izquierdo yelled, popping up at the side of my bed. I screamed, flinging myself backwards and hitting my head on the wall. My scull throbbed with the pain, but I glared at my vampire brother . . . well uncle. I was allowed to call him either or, and he was more like a mischievous brother than he was a nagging uncle. However, I did call Derecho uncle; he was the more responsible one.

"What are you doing in here!" I yelled, leaping up from the bed and hitting him hard. But he dodged, and my hand hit the air. I growled in frustration, knowing trying to hit him would be pointless unless he really wanted to be throttled and stayed still.

"Aw, no hello or good morning?" he teased, and then gave me a swift glance. "Nice pajamas." It was then I realized what I had been wearing. It was a lace nightgown that clung gracefully to ever inch of curve of my body. It was also comfortable against my breast, which was a rarity among nightgowns. Aunt Destiny had given it to me as an early birthday present. Then it hit me.

"OH GOD! TODAYS MY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed, putting my hands on the side of my face in shock that I had _forgotten!_ Oh god, it was my birthday, I was eighteen, freaking _eighteen!_ "Get out! I have to get ready!" I yelled, beginning to shove him out of my room with more strength than I usually had. But he would not go far, and I eventually gave up, standing there with my arms crossed in frustration.

"Well, as much as I realize that princess, I did come here for a reason." In addition, I waited impatiently for him to continue. Instead, he held out a small jewelry box, and I paused before taking it and opening it with a shriek of surprise.

It was a diamond necklace, with a nametag in the middle with my name engraved in the middle of a snowstorm. I shrieked again and leapt on him, hugging him tightly and screaming my thanks. I could not believe this! "Glad you like it," he sounded surprised at my reaction, or maybe it was because I was hurting his ears. I jumped down and ran over to the full-length mirror I had gotten when I was just a small girl and put the necklace on. It felt cool against my skin, and I could not hide my enjoyment at it.

"I love it, thank you so much uncle Izquierdo!" but when I went to give him another hug, he held his hands up.

"Wow, slow your role for a moment there, sweetheart. I am just the delivery boy, honestly. This is from everyone in this household, the rightful necklace when a Asha women turns eighteen years of age." He smiled, "And how beautiful you are."

"Thanks so much, and give everyone my thanks and my love." I touched the necklace softly. Then I smiled playfully. "Are you going to ask Desi to be your date?" and I could the satisfaction of seeing him shift in his un-comfort. I grinned, crossing my arms over my chest and waited.

"I have to go now," he said instead, and he was out of my room before I could even protest and grab a hold of him. I gave a short huff, annoyed her had gotten away from me so easily, that cheater. But when I glanced at my clock I realized that I did not have time to be dilly-dallying. I took off towards my closet.

**(Later, of course)**

The decorations caught me eyes no matter which way I looked. The colors were like a burst of sunset in my eyes, and they were dazzling in their own right. I had forgotten about my earlier fear of something that was waiting for me, though I had no clue how close that waiting thing actually was.

I greeted my guests, received gifts upon gifts and thanked everyone for them. But I did not see two of the people I had wanted to see. The two people I wanted to share this day with.

Sasha and Oscuridad.

The fear was clenching at my heart and at my stomach. I could not even eat my own cake it was so bad. I had the twins and their dates (and yes, Aunt Destiny did accept his proposal) trying to calm me. They thought it was just the nerves of it being my birthday. Ha, if only that were the only thing haunting my mind, as it were. No, I wanted to be with Sasha at the moment, not among all of these people and vampires, even though I knew them all and loved them dearly. Something was wrong, horribly wrong if Sasha could not make it to this event. It was a day she had never wanted to come, but she had accepted anyways.

Finally, it struck twelve, and I was able to retreat away from the crowd and the attention. I even had some vampire courting me, to my utter embarrassment. I accepted none, of course, for it was not in my heart. I loved them all, but they were nothing more than family to me. I tried to let them down easy, but it was harder to do than it seemed. They were persistent, and it was like when one started the others would follow suite.

The night was calm and welcoming in the darkness of the hallways as I made my way up several flights of stairs. I had no clue where I was going; I think I was on my way to my old playroom that I used to spend so much time in as a child. It had been left as it was when I found I was too old to have anymore interest in my toys, that I wanted to have more to do with the outdoors, the horses and such. That was when my lessons began. Oh, that was horrid.

I took the last turn and peeked around the corner as I used too when I was a small girl. I would peek around and spot Oscuridad or Sasha sitting by the fireplace with a book in hand, ready to take me into the wonderful wound world of its pages. But what I saw made me swing back around and put my back to the wall. I felt the pain as my back came up hard against the wall, all of the air being forced out my lungs. I had to take in a sharp breath and bite down on my tongue to hold back the bite of pain that wanted to erupt from my throat. I sagged against the wall, hands on my knees, blond hair falling over my shoulders in golden curls. I could _not _have seen what I just thought I just saw! Could I have just seen it? When the pain finally subsided slightly, I caught my breath and gathered what was left of my shattered courage. I stepped out into the archway of the door, and met that ocean deep blue gaze. A smile was on those lips, those pale perfect lips. She looked so human, and yet her shadow on the wall behind her showed large wings spread out by her side, like a bird of prey ready for the sky.

But that was not the thing that made my throat tighten with fear. It was the fact that the person standing before me was a women I had seen in my dreams, who had called out me. But lying on the ground beside her, was Kit, my dear Kit. I could not see if she was breathing, and I did not want to go any further and be closer to this creature with a winged shadow.

"What are you? What are you doing here?" I knew my voice was shaky, but I tried to hold myself together. I was afraid, that was something that I could not deny. But I was raised by Sasha, and Uncle's and Grandfather, and was taught not to run from what I was afraid of. I had a feeling this had something to do with me, and I needed to face it and get it over with and just deal with it.

"Oh Mara," the easy way my name rolled off her tongue in a casual manner made me freeze, unknowing of how she had come to know me, or if I even knew her. Because I dreamed of her, did that mean she knew me? "You disappoint me," she continued on as if I had no even given her a look of pure confusion and fear. I glanced once again at kit, and finally she sighed. "I am a death angel, Mara, and I am here to tell you of your death." And the words made my heart stop.

I slid down to the floor, looking blankly at her as I could not believe what she was telling me. But the wings on the wall were no illusion, for even as she moved they stayed constant. She picked up Kit's body as if she were not more than a rag doll, and laid her in front of me before taking several steps back. I still saw no breathing, so I quickly checked for a pulse.

I found none.

"What have you done!" I cried, pulling Kit's dead body into my lap and clutching her close to me. I felt a sob break free, shaking my body and hers. I rocked with her. My friend, my dearest friend was now done from this world, and I would soon follow her, if this women's words were the truth.

"I have done nothing," she countered with a slight shake of her head. I glared out, clearly letting her know I did not believe her, and she sighed again, which sounded like a small breath of wind. Her lips were large and red, and her skin as pale as ice. But her eyes were so vibrant, she could not be a figment of my imagination. She began walking around the room, touching the various toys that she passed on her way. My rocking horse, and other such items. "Do you remember when Kit was sent out this summer to go and pick some apples before the chill came and they would all die?" I nodded, I did remember that day. I wanted to go with her, something did not feel right, but I had chores and lessons to get underway with and was forced to stay put.

"She came back," I croaked out, the tears still rolling down my face. She shook her head, and I out my face against Kit's cold neck.

"No, she fell from one of trees and hit her head, she was slowly bleeding to death. I came, and I made a deal with her, I would take over her body, and she would live just a little while longer. She agreed, when I told her why I needed to borrow her body."

"Why did you need to borrow it?" it was odd for me, to be talking about a person's body as if it were no more than costume.

"Because, I needed to come among you unnoticed. You are rare in your own right, Mara, and I wanted to see what kind of person you are." She raised her chin slightly. "Corrupted, like your father. Or with the kindness of the world resting on your shoulders like your mother. And you are like your mother, in every way. And it was in my observations, that I decided something." She came closer to me, and I found myself bound, unable to move, unable to flinch. Caught in that ocean gaze that seemed to look straight into my very soul. Kit's body felt like it was no longer there, and that scared me the most. "I have decided to warn you about your own death, to let you know that it will arrive, but the time is uncertain. You want to start your own quest, and I am telling you now is the time. Take your father's offer that he will make, and start your own journey." She finally allowed me to move, but she bent and took Kit's body out of my arms. "Or stay here and die sooner than you should. You will die either way, but I must go now. I have already broken the rules and said too much."

She seemed to fade before my eyes, and I reached out a hand to stop her.

"Wait!" she froze, her gaze having no emotion in them to give away. "Why were you here, if not to collect me?"

We were both silent for several moments, and she seemed like she would not answer.

"I was here for a another reason." And then she was gone.

**ALRIGHT PEOPLES!!!! Sorry for such the long time it tooks for me to tdoooooos this. I'm HAPPPPPYYYYYY!!! So I'm making all these MISTAKES ON PURPOSE!!!! MUWAHAHAHAAHAHH!!!!! Aight, REVIEW!!!!! READ!!! BE HAPPY AND DON'T KILL ME!!!!!**


	14. Instinct

Umm . . . I really don't have much to say for this chapter, because I really don't want to write it. But, it must be done, so here goes nothing.

Mara's POV 

I awoke in the morning with a feeling of unease brushing along my skin and making the hairs on the back of my neck and my arms raise in some sort of silent warning. The house was silent, and I am not talking about the comfortable babysitting kind of silence when you finally get the children to sleep and you are enjoying the time. No, this was eerie silence, and the whole house seemed to be swallowed up in it. I flung back my blankets, swinging my feat around to the floor, and the action alone seemed to be able to shatter glass if it wanted too. The events of last night came to hit me in the face, and I reached up to rub my temples at the headache that suddenly assaulted me in a rush of surprise.

I had stayed up until dawn, when I had passed out from sheer exhaustion of depression, worry, and the headache and heartache that I was trying to deal with all at once. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Kit's body, felt the coldness of her skin. I thought it was partially my fault, if only I had fought stronger than I had to go with her, maybe it would have been me that had climbed into the tree and nothing would have happened. My own death was no big problem, for I knew if I were in any life-or-death problem I would become a vampire. There was no question about it. It was better to become one of them than to loose the future that could still lay ahead of you if you just gave it a chance.

I had to talk to Oscuridad.

Ignoring the chills that were running down my back, I quickly got dressed, feeling something tangled in my hair. I reached back and felt the smooth metal, and knew what it was. I pulled the nametag around to the front and gazed upon the sheer beauty of it. Yesterday was my birthday I had forgotten that part. The horrid events that had taken the good memories away were too overpowering. Maybe I would look back on this day before I died and remember the good times. Right now I was in too much of a hurry to give a damn that I was going to die. I stuffed it down the front of my shirt and dragged a brush through my hair, causing the curls to flare out in a mass of soft curls. I was already out the door by the time it took me to put on my shoes.

The air in the hallway was even thicker with despair than it had been in my room. It was as if the members of this household were daring someone to do something and shatter that cloud, and it was as if no one would. Something horrible had happened. I quickened my pace towards mom and dads door, wanting them to tell me everything was all right and explain what was going on. To stroke my hair and kiss my forehead. But when I got to the door I paused, my hand just above the knob. It reminded me of the second time that Sasha had snuck into dad's room. She had paused the same way I had just now. But for a different reason. I could hear a small sniffling sound, almost like the sound of sounding whooping in large amounts of air.

Finally, I turned the knob an silently swung open the door, and the sight that greeted me I did not quite register correctly.

Sasha was lying on the bed, her hand pressed to her stomach. She was slightly curled up, and sobs were coming from her like I had never heard before. She did not take notice to my arrival, and neither did Oscuridad, who was curled up behind her, stroking her hair away from her face and speaking softly, urgently to her. I only caught several words, of all of which held a hypnotic note to them, trying to sooth Sasha's pounding heart. What had happened?

"D-dad?" I stuttered out, not even realizing the words had come out of my mouth until he looked sharply up at me. His eyes had never had that sharp and deathly look to them when he had looked at me at any point in time. Even when I had accidentally sliced all the way from my elbow to the wrist with a knife because I was holding it wrong and I was running in the hallways and had fallen. But everything about him screamed danger, and my first instinct was to take a step back.

"Get out," he growled, so low in his throat I did not think I had even heard him right. I stood there like an idiot, still not understanding what had happened. Sasha still did not even seem to notice I was there.

"Mom?" but he was suddenly off the bad, _lunging _at me. I swung the door shut and tripped, falling back against the opposite wall. I heard Oscuridad roar out, something I had never heard before. It was full of possession and warning, telling anyone if they dare near they would suffer the consequences. Then the reason hit me, and I knew my mind had knew it all along but had blocked it from me. The tears stung my eyes, and I slid to the ground, those words echoing in my mind.

"_I was here for a another reason. . . . ."_

Oscuridad's POV 

I retreated away from the door, back towards the bed, to Sasha, my love, my world. I curled up behind her, continuing to try and sooth her, to try and take the pain away from her. But the pain was the thing that kept her mind alert and strong and away from the hypnotic power I was trying to use on her. If only she would let me. I had not heard her sob like this since the day her family died. And the nights after that. I had never seen this much pain in her heart. And I had not felt this much pain in me since the day I had lost my mother. Sasha had filled up the void in me that I did not know I had. She filled me with light and warmth, happiness and love.

But now she had lost one of her dreams.

I place my hand over hers on her stomach, knowing her pain, sharing her tears and her sorrow. I felt guilty for scaring Mara, but the possession had gripped me, and it was all I knew to do at the moment. I was going to protect my lover, my life with all that I was and the instinct demanded that. I buried my face in her throat, softly kissing the throbbing pulse. She was exhausted, for she had been crying since it had happened and she had lost a lot of blood.

"Oh my love . . ." I whispered, the pain clear in my voice. I had put her through this; I knew it was a slim chance that a child between us would be born. But it was a chance I desperately preyed for, we both did.

"This . . . changes . . . . nothing . . ." she said between her tears and I knew what she meant. She still wanted to try to start a family, and she still loved me. She was so strong, she was stronger than I was by yards, and she was my strength. I would do what I could for her, the only thing I could do. Be here for her, and take away her pain at least for a little while.

I bit the pulse throbbing against my lips, taking very careful swallows. I felt her struggle briefly against me, and then go limp. I only had to take a little before she drifted into a deep sleep, and I closed the pinpricks with my tongue. I kissed her tear-stained cheek softly, my touch finally able to take away the pain she felt. I could make sure she slept well and no nightmares haunted her. Which was more than I could say for me. And the household. Guilt would ride me now, because this was practically my fault . . .


	15. Proposal

**Thanks you to all of those who reviewed on the chapters. I had some good suggestions on the plot, and I appreciate that very much. But, there is a reason Sasha's child was taken, because if not the death angle would not have given Mara the advice and the story would be short lived. But whether the death angle manages to claim her or not . . . that will be left till the end.**

**Mara's POV**

I sat on the front steps of the house, twisting my fingers together and trying to sort out all of the events that had been laid before me in such a rush. Dad had lunged at me, actually _lunged_ as if he intended to forcefully remove me from the room. But he had lost his child . . . and Sasha must be in so much pain, mentally and physically. And she must be so weak from all the blood lost of the miscarriage. I did not take it personally, because Oscuridad would not even let his brothers into the room, let alone the doctor. The only reason the doctor was not worried was because he had managed to stabilize Sasha at the time of the misfortune.

I place a hand flat across my stomach, thinking of what it must have been like to loose a child. To place all of your happiness on the small thing that would soon become the center of your world. And to loose it all before you even knew what was going on. None of us had seen this coming. Or had we . . .

"Good morning to you, my dearest daughter." The voice was cool and calm, and I glanced up to see the face of my father peering back at me. His blond hair was neatly in place, even with the ice-cold wind that was blowing mine in several directions. One of those vampire things I suppose.

"What is it you want?" I snapped, him being the last person I needed to see at the moment. The advice of the death angle was drowned out in my sorrow, in the pain for my family. In the loss that we had all taken to heart. I did not want him here; he would only make things worse, if it were possible.

"I hear that there has been a tragedy recently. That the lovely Sasha has lost her half-breed baby?" how in the world did he know this? He looked like he had just come from the woods, and no one in the household would dare to come out into this weather. I eyed him, wondering why he was inquiring the information.

"Yes, she has lost her baby, not that I see how you would find the information useful."

"Oh, it is just such a loss is all." For a moment I actually thought he was sad over the loss of the babies life, until his next words were spoken. "They might have had the rare sweet blood."

I stood, rage sweeping through my blood like the ten plagues of Egypt had among the land of the Nile. My frozen hands clenched as if to strike him, though I would be wasting my time and energy. But even if I did not manage to strike him I would get a hell of a lot of satisfaction of just _trying_ to hit him. And he would see how damn close I could come to wiping that smirk off of his face.

"Shut your mouth!" I hissed, my anger growing when I watching his amusement on his face grow like a little kid on Christmas. God, I did not know him and I already could not stand him!

"Oh, daughter, if I had known you could have such a strong temper I would have tried to rouse the sleeping giant much sooner than this."

"You are a despicable coward, and a horrible monster." True, I know they were not very insulting, but I was angry and it was the only thing that came to mind at the moment in time. Plus, I did not know his weak spot, so I could not stick my toes in the little wedge of weakness and wiggle my toes. Not yet, but I would. I turned to leave, and his voice was suddenly desperate, as if he did not want me to leave.

"Wait! I have a proposal for you!" and I froze in my tracks as the words triggered the memory of the death angle.

_Take your father's offer that he will make, and start your own journey . . . _

Well god Damnit! Did I honestly have to accept a proposal from such a jerk? What did I have to DO anyway? I sent a silent prayer into the sky, telling fate, or whoever was sending me on this mission, if it were something stupid I would happily kick their ass after I died and made it to where they were. Or my family would find a way to do it for me. Hm, seemed like a chance I could take, in the least. I stayed with my back too him though, making my posture seem unsure, still angered.

"Why should I listen to a single word that ever comes from your mouth, _father_?" I spat the last word, loathing and anger laced within the compounds of my tone. I was proud of myself, being around vampires DID come in handy, it would seem. I actually heard him shift in the snow, the soft crunch of his shifting weight in it. I tried to track him with my other senses, but I had not had much practice and every time he shifted the mental image I could make would go fuzzy until he was still again. Did he know he was messing with my radar?

"Because I am still your father." _That _made me spin around, and face him, my eyebrows raised.

"_Excuse _me? Are you effing kidding me? Your words hold no sway over me, considering I am of age now. And your vampire crap won't hold any affect on me, either. I did not go through years of resistance training for nothing." I crossed my arms over my chest, crushing my arms under my armpits for some warmth. I was regretting now being out with no jacket or anything. I was no immune to injury, and that did include frostbite. Sure hope no one saw me out here like this, or Sasha would . . .

I stopped the sentence, my heart constricting and realizing that Sasha would not be lecturing or worrying over me for a while. Could I leave here when she was in such a painful position? She would need me, need all the family to help her now.

_You can't always hold your destiny for others needs . . ._

Where the hell had that come from? I shook my head, looking surprised I knew, but I could not hide it.

"Alright, maybe you should listen to me because this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity." Okay, he was venturing towards ground he knew nothing about.

"You have no idea how right you are . . ." I muttered under my breath, more to myself than to him. But he noted it with a frown and I let my face become once again uninterested. I titled my head, as if I were sizing him up and finding nothing of interest there. The frown quickly cleared, and he cleared his throat quickly. "Well," I said brusquely, waving a hand for him to continue. "Don't let me stop you on your macho parade." He glared at me with that, but opened his mouth to continue.

"I want you to come back with me."

"_Back_? Back where?" I frowned, not quite understanding what he was saying.

"Back to my home with me." He clarified, and the dream of that small boy suddenly popped into my head. I knew my gaze became unfocused, because I was using my minds eye to memorize the scene in the dream.

"Does your home include a large castle with a forest surrounding it filled with pine trees?" _And a foul old lady, holding a young boy host age even though he clearly wants to run the other way?_ I wanted to snide as well, but thought better of it. I had not gotten to ask Oscuridad, but I could pretty much guess that if I let him I knew that much, it would get dangerous pretty quick. I did not get to see the surprised look that crossed his face as I asked this question, and when I finally broke out of it he composed his face and managed a quick nod.

"Yes, it is an old castle, one that our family has been passing down for generations." He gave me a meaningful look, and I pulled a face.

"No _thanks_! There is no way I want to inherit a cruddy old castle. What a way to make your parts shrink." I said the last part just to get a reaction out of him. And guess what, it worked. Anger darkened his face and I smiled angelically.

"You will not have to worry about that." He sniped, and I shrugged, turning my head so he could not see me beam in satisfaction. He rolled his shoulders, trying not to give into the rage I was slowly building inside him. "And besides, I already have a son who would inherit anything if I were to somehow die in the vampire state." And I could not resist the opportunity for another shot.

"Oh, please tell me he isn't a half breed, otherwise I think we would get shocking news. That you got the munchies and your son was the only one around."

"ENOUGH!!" he bellowed, and I looked back at him, unimpressed. He was breathing heavily, and I raised an eyebrow, amused to no end. "Will you accept my offer, or will you stay here and be under the wings of others for the rest of your life?" he demanded, swinging his arm towards the castle in emphasis.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but taunting me with my family won't work. But I will tell you what; I will sleep on your offer and think about it. Unless you are in some big hurry?"

"No, I have all the time in the world." He said calmly, finally getting back his cool demeanor. I nodded, gave a bright but mocking smile and shoved past him to get to the front doors. Quick as a flash his hand shot out to catch my arm. But what he was not expecting was for me to catch his hand before it had even barley moved. My face was cold, my eyes hard as the first night we had come face to face.

"Just wanted to tell you, daughter dearest." He sneered the last word, and I gave his hand a painful squeeze. "That I will not allow you to mouth, and I will retaliate." It was a threat; I had never heard more danger in someone's tone before. But it did not frighten me.

"That will be the day, _father_!" I sneered back, letting go of his hand with another bitter smile of mockery. Then I pushed open the front door and snuck into the living room, through the secret door that led to the balcony that Sasha had shown me. And when I finally made my way to the heavily curtained balcony, I sat against the railing, and cried.

(BLAH)

"No, no, and no, Mara. There is no way that you are going to follow through on this. The way I am looking at it, if you go this journey we may not even be able to keep you from dying!" Grandad scolded from the other end of the phone. I had my forehead in my hand, his voice causing my headache to give me a good flare and then settling back into a dull ache that could grow at any moment. I had called him once I had gotten myself together enough to speak clearly. He was the only person who could give me the advice I needed, and here was the best part, he wasn't here to stop me from doing what I thought I needed to do.

"I was going to die anyway, she made that very clear. As a matter of fact, if I remember correctly, she told me that if I stayed here I was going to die sooner than if I went on this journey! Come on, Grandad! He is my father, and this is the only chance I will have to find out why I am having such weird dreams. You know this, and yet you struggle with me. I need you to be in on this, because there is no way that I can do this alone, you know that." I sighed, closing my eyes. Stubborn old vampire.

"Why am I against you on this?! For crying out loud, Mara, he is a murderous vampire who has a taste for humans with blood like yours. I thought that alone would be enough for me to oppose. Then, on top of that, you have dreams about a little boy being trapped in his home and a woman beating the living daylights out of you. You dream of a death angle, which comes and tells you that you will die when you go to this place he is offering. I know you would die anyway, but she did not even mention how you were going to die. And for all you know, it could be at his hands! You don't even know how long you have left to live and you still want to go wandering off."

"Grandad, he says I have too much of the humans traits for him to take any interest in me. Yes, I know he could still turn on me, but I think I am willing to take that risk. I have seen myself older, so I know I will not be dying within a few weeks. If anything, it may be years. And if I don't go, how will I find out who is the one that was in the dream? I have do this, I really have to! Its my destiny, I know it is and so does the death angel."

"Mara, for all you know you might not be older at all in that dream of yours. You could just be under so much stress that it made you look a lot older than you really are. You cannot go, think of your family. Think of Sasha, she needs you right at this moment, not later on when we find out of your death. She lost a child, and so did Oscuridad. I know what it is like, for my wife had many miscarriages when we were both human. I am lucky to have as many children as I do to this day. Just please don't do this, Mara. Please wait until I am back and we will talk about this reasonably, face to face with nothing in-between us. I will be home soon, can you promise me that?"

I paused, just for several moments to think of an answer.

"Alright, I promise." I mumbled, sounding bummed out and angry. I heard him give a sigh of relief on the other end, and I bit my lip.

"Okay then, I will talk to you when I get home, darling. Can't wait to see you."

"Yea, see ya Grandad. Bye." And when we hung up I almost smiled.

They trusted me too much sometimes.


	16. Goodbye

Mara's POV 

I awoke with a start, taking a look at the clock and realizing with a heavy that it was time for me to go. The night still pressed heavily against my window, and I knew we were in the deepest part of it, just when it was about to give up in the fight and break way to the dawn, the all mighty power of the day. I could not stay that long, though, for night was the hiding veil that I needed in order to what I must. I climbed out of bed swiftly, allowing the thoughts of what I needed overshadow the dread that was trying to weigh heavily upon my heart. My dreams were of times of my childhood, the way I had never felt anything other than safe and loved. I knew I had a purpose here; they always let me know I did. I was human, but so was Sasha, so was Zoe, so were the rest of the servants. That did not mean I was not family, and they never once scolded or shunned me away because of my differences.

I grabbed my leather pack from under my bed, not daring to let my eyes sweep my room and think of how I would never see it again. I would not live long enough to come back here, and I wondered in the back of mind if they would keep this room the same as they found it in honor of my memory. I could not dwell on that, it would only make it harder to follow the road laid before me that seemed to be edged with needles and fire that would only sear my skin to no painful end. I was the only one who could walk it and live, for the time being that is.

I had not been paying attention to my hands, and when I glanced down I found my pack to be full to brim with the things I had made a mental checklist. As I last touch, I looked in my full-length mirror and clasped the Asha family necklace around my throat. It stood out against the traveling clothes I had slept in like a proud token of relief. No matter what occurred, I would not be able to forget the fact that I was a member of this family. That someone loved me and was thinking of me and if I was still alive. Tears seared my eyes, put I pushed them away, along with every thought. I still had another plan to go through with, and that counted on if I could be swift and stealthy enough.

I made my way down the halls and the stairs until I found myself in the kitchen, empty and seemingly void of all life. I made my way to the stove, stashing my bag just outside the kitchen door so it would not burden me while I worked at my task. When I knew I was ready, I broke the gasket on the stove, so the gas began to pour out into the oven. Silently, I set fire to a cloth and set it at the other side of the room. I made my way quickly up the stairs, shutting myself into the first room I came too that I knew wasn't occupied. I silently counted under my breath, trying to calm my pounding heart as I waited. Finally, the fire caught the gas and the kitchen exploded, shaking the whole house with it. I stumbled, catching myself on the four-poster bed. A few rooms down, I heard Oscuridad's door open, then shut, and I felt his presence as he ran down the hall.

Once I was sure he was far enough to where he would feel me or hear me, I stepped from the room and ran quickly to their room, opening the door without hesitation and shutting it on the growing noise I could hear coming from downstairs.

"Mara?" Sasha was sitting the side of the bed, her hand on her stomach. In the darkened room, I could still see the confused expression that was across her face. She stood, seemingly to give me a hug, but she almost fell and I caught her and helped her sit back down on the bed. "I'm sorry, it would seem you have to come to me to get a hug." I silently gave her a hug, my heart tightening and the motherly warmth in it. "What brings you here so late at night? Oscuridad just ran off to tend to something."

"I know, it was an explosion in the kitchen." She had only lost her baby for two days now, and the pain and loss was still etched into her features, into her eyes. I drank all of her in, into my memory so I would never forget a single thing. She blinked up at me, looking slightly worried.

"An explosion? I wonder how it is that that happened." She mused quietly, I could tell to her self. And I could not stop the reply.

"I did it." I said softly, lowering my eyes to the floor.

"Oh, Mara, do not be foolish now. Of course you didn't do it. It was probably just an accident, they happen all the time." She waved a dismissive hand, but it only hardened my resolve. I only had little time; Oscuridad would not leave his mate unattended for long.

"No, I broke the stove, and lit a rag so it would catch fire." I answered with the pure not of honesty in my voice. She froze, looking straight at me.

"Why would you do that, Mara?" her voice had taken on a shocked tone, and I knew she was sensing something was coming, something was wrong. She did not know of the death angle, she did not know of the dreams. All she knew was that I was now a woman, and she feared I was leaving her for reasons she could come up with. She would never guess I was leaving her for reasons she couldn't even fathom.

"Because it was the only way to get Oscuridad to leave long enough for me to say goodbye." I leaned in and kissed her cheek, remembering the way she smelled as well as I could. Then I took several steps back, looking at and feeling so hurt to be leaving her like this.

"Say goodbye? What do you . . ." and she froze, her body going ridged, as she seemed to pick up what I was saying.

"Grandad will explain," I took a few more steps back towards the door.

"No!" she screamed, as my hand came in contact with the knob. Once I made it into the hallway she began screaming again, urgently with pain thick in her voice. "OSCURIDAD!! STOP MARA!" But by the time he was close enough for me to feel his presence, I opened up the hallway window and leapt from it. Oscuridad was suddenly there, reaching out to try and catch my arm, and bellowed in rage when he missed and I landed safely in my father's arms, just as he promised I would. Father did not put me down, but began running, the snowstorm getting thicker by the moment, covering any tracks that he left in seconds.

I looked up at Oscuridad over my fathers shoulder, seeing his look of pain and anger.

"Goodbye," I whispered, and then he was out of my sight and the tears began pouring down my cheeks from the hollow spot I could feel gathering in my heart as we moved father and father away from the only home I had known and closer the place where I would ultimately end.


	17. Fate's Door

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all of you who reviewed and actually gave me your opinion. This is for you guys, and may you be able to stand by Mara when she needs you the most.**

Mara's POV

I stared into the darkness of the pines, not even able to muster up the joy at seeing them. The only thing I could think about was the things I had left behind not even a day ago. Derecho's and Zoë's wedding, Sasha's and Oscuridad's honeymoon, Granddad's return. I lowered my head as I shudder ran down my spin from the sadness, the sorrow that was eating up my heart. My feet kept moving, seemingly on their own accord. I was following my father, lagging behind him not by much. He did not turn to me, he did not say anything, as if he knew what I was going through and did not want to get the sharp end of my sorrow and anger. The events of the morning before swamped over me.

_I clung tightly to my father, feeling the pure strength in every fiber that was against me. He was running quickly, knowing that we had to get off the property before one of my family members came for us, I told him I did not want any of them harmed, it was one of the main points in out agreement._

_He wanted me to come back with me, so that I could see the part of my life I was supposedly missing out on. He claimed at his house I would be able to live like royalty, because being related to him I was. The thought of being treated that way held no sway to me, so I agreed just so he would not question my motives, and he seemed only to overjoyed to agree to my conditions._

_1. No one of my family, human or vampire, was to be harmed in any way._

_2. I would not participate in any blood sharing or helping him gain blood of someone. The only way I would participate in any blood trading would be if it were on my own free will, and for my own reasons, none of his. _

_3. He would never come back to this house, this land, if I were to fall._

_He looked at me with a surprised expression when I voiced the last one, and he swore up and down to me that he would not harm me. But, him and I both considered harm in different ways. What I saw as harm, he saw as an opportunity for a meal, or for some fun. And what I saw as the worst nightmares that anyone could ever muster in the whole existence of the word, he would see as nothing more than a painful pinch. Yes, we had very different views of the word "harm"._

_His arms were hurting the underside of my legs, and even though we were deep in the trees of the woods I did not dare voice the complaint, or ask for him to put me down. The darkness was swallowing, time seemed to stand still and the dawn came quicker and quicker. He wanted to get off the grounds before dawn, and I sensed the urgency in it. They could catch up with us easier in the dawn, I did not know how but I could sense it in my blood, making my heart want to jump like a scared little rabbit trapped in the iron bars of a cage._

_That was when we heard the snap of the underbrush and knew they had not let me go without a chase._

_My father did not increase in his pace, and suddenly Izquierdo's was behind use, pumping his arms as he ran after us. His eyes were so full of pain, that I actually reached over my fathers shoulder for him, my eyes still pouring tears down my cheeks. He reached out for my hand, and I could see him struggle not to leap forward and grab me, in risk of hurting me._

"_Mara!" he cried out, and his fingers actually touched the tips of mine, and the touch made me jerk and I suddenly felt all his pain flash through me, all his sorrow. And his hatred. He hated my father now, because my father was taking me away, and Izquierdo had always seen me as his sister. What was one to do, when torn between her destiny and her family? I was already in my fathers arms, could I go back?_

"_You have given them up." I heard my fathers voice, surprised that I could hear him at the speed we were going. He was right, I had chosen to give them up, chosen to do this so I could become whole, to be one and to be one with the person I was meant. I pulled back my hand, begging to set myself once again against the cold hardness of my fathers chest._

"_MARA!" the scream ripped everything in me, and I started to struggle, but my father would not even allow me a little le-way to even get near getting free. We were near the edge of the grounds I knew we were. And as we passed over it, a scream tore from my throat._

"_IZQUIERDO!!" and then he was gone._

I don't think I have ever been more stupid in my whole entire lifetime. I broke the terms of out deal, his side of them anyway. He told me he wanted my family to know I had gone on my own free will, but my last act had said very clearly I no longer wanted to be in the arms of the stranger.

I longed to be with my family now, to sit with them around the fire and for Sasha to tell me stories of my mother and of the fun times she had before she was old enough to dance. There were not many, she was born to dance and they trained her from birth. But the girls were all close, not many of them knew their mother or fathers so the other girls were sometimes the only family they would ever know. The only comfort they would ever have before they died.

Though I would not dare speak it to Sasha, I was glad the bar was taken over by vampires. That way the breeders would no longer have to suffer. Sasha told me she later found out most of the girls were rescued, but none of her siblings were. And neither were any of the breeders. They would have died anyway, when their system went into withdrawal from the vampire blood.

I had seen Sasha do that once, when I was very young. We were just playing in my playroom and then suddenly Sasha just collapsed. I had never screamed so much in my life than on that day, and I could not speak for weeks afterward because I had lost my voice from the mere force of it. Oscuridad had come immediately, and had set into action without a word. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and slit his wrist, the blood running from the wound and dripping on the floor and fed Sasha right then and there, with me wide-eyed and scared.

Then I got to thinking. I had been taught later on that only a vampire enhanced blade could cut through the skin of a vampire, and keep the wound open long enough to do anything. And now that I thought back on it, Oscuridad always had a blade like that on hand, in his back pocket. Was he that afraid of loosing Sasha to a withdrawal? I shook the question from my mind and stumbled, falling against my father. He paused, allowing me to pick myself up and then kept walking without so much as a back glance.

Mean little bastard.

I crossed my arms over my chest, pushing away the gloom of my thoughts so I could at least take in what was around me. Pines and pines, as far as the eye could see. I closed my eyes, feeling pure bliss wash over me and I took a deep breath, the smell filling my nose and calming every high-strung nerve in my body. Have you ever been with someone or someone and you suddenly have a feeling that you just belong? That every single part of you just clicks into place and you wish you could stay there forever. Well, I had never really felt that anywhere, but when we were nearing the castle, a presence made my heart begin to pump hard. It was a familiar presence, one from my dreams, my love, he was here, he really was!

Now I just had to find him.

_There is also a little boy here, needing your help as well!_ I snapped at myself, annoyed I was distracted so easily. I moved ahead of my father now, and stopped dead when I came up to the large front doors of the castle and swallowed back a fearful lump in my throat.

Dark, evil, black, huge. That summed this place up in a nutshell. My father walked past me, and I gulped before following him.

Time to knock on fates door.


	18. Fate's Pairing

Mara's POV

I glanced around at the faces of the various people and vampires that looked back at me as I walked past them. Their expressions were one of the same, curiosity, and it made me feel like I was a small lab rat stuck under the microscope of a mad scientists, bent on dissecting me and finding out what made me tick. To be honest, I would not mind knowing what made me tick, considering I did not really know what I was doing. The servants all wore black, ranging from dresses to pants, and each article of clothing represented where they worked. Dresses—laundry. Pants—kitchen. Skirts—rooms. The men worked on the gardens, which really ticked me off to no end. Women knew how to garden better than the men here did, and what did they garden? A small little garden surrounded by a large wall that no one was allowed to enter. Why? Well, I was going to scale the wall and find out.

"Mara," my fathers voice caused my feet to stop moving, and I twisted to the sound of his voice to find him standing calmly with his hands behind his back. He wore a long black robe that reflected the weak rays of the winter sun back into the sky.

"Father," I answered back coolly, reminding myself that black was way to common around here as he scanned me quickly. He seemed displeased with my jeans and black sweater, but then again I was not going to be trying to please him anytime soon.

"Why are you not wearing the clothes of your status?" his voice was like a quick frozen blade, burying the words into my mind so that I had no choice but to listen to what he was saying. His posture was protective, and suddenly I jerked when I felt the presence that was familiar standing behind him. I tried to peek around him, but he leaned it my way and I knew it would be a futile, not to mention dangerous thing to attempt. So I straightened once again, trying to keep track of the moving presence. We were in the same hall, the same freaking hall! And yet I seemed so far away from him. My senses suddenly died on me, and I inwardly screamed at myself.

"Because, unlike you, I do not wish to be a higher status than what I was when I was at home. I don't care if you are royalty, I do not care if you are my father, I do not care if that makes me royalty. You said you had a son to take care of all that crap, so let him take care of it and leave me out of it." Then I tilted my head in an uninterested way. "And when will I be meeting this half brother of mine?"

"Not anytime soon, I can assure you." He cleared his throat and shifted his posture, and I gave myself score one for heating his temper. "I have someone for you to meet," and he stepped aside to show a vampire that was plain eye catching. His black hair was cut short at the nape of his neck, glinting like the black feathers of a raven in the middle of flight. His green eyes were hard as granite, his features sharply chiseled from stone, and his skin as pale as the winter snow. I could not help but take a good eye full of him, all the way from his broad muscled shoulders to his shapely legs. I had the urge to bite my lip while I looked, and somehow I managed to refrain. I barley heard my fathers next words.

"Mara, I would like you to meet my right hand man, Crone. Him and me go back to the time when we both became vampires. If you need anything, he will be the one to assist you." And by the look in his eyes he meant _anything_. Oh hell, sure, Crone was an eye full, but not that much of an eye full. Eye candy, and nothing more. But suddenly I squinted up at him. The presence I had felt has been behind my father . . .

Oh hell.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Mara." Oh, how that title irked me. No, this could not be the person I am meant to be with, could it? Was it possible? My dreams were nothing but a foggy memory in the back of my mind, and I could not pull them forward enough to find out if it could be true or not. He suddenly smiled, and I realized that my face must have been showing my panic. I cleared it, making my face unreadable, something I had already learned from my father in the few weeks I had been here.

"Please to meet you, Master Crone." I responded, showing him the respect of his title and hoping they would both get the hint at the formal title. He held out his hand, and I took it, expecting him to shake it. He didn't. Instead, he brought it to his lips.

"Just Crone to you, Milady." And he placed a kiss on the back of my hand, causing a jolt to go through me at the icy-coldness of his lips. I pulled my hand back sharply, making him glance up in amusement. Spring would be coming soon, maybe then I would be able to hang out outside and get away from these baboons.

"Excuse me," I said curtly, and shoved past them both, trying to grasp the fact that fate had indeed paired me with a vampire, indeed I had.

(BLAH)

Derecho's POV

I could not for the life of me seem to push away from the wall that I had been leaning on for about three hours without moving a muscle to so much as breath. My eyes had not moved either; they had been locked onto the pictures on the opposite wall, pictures of Mara, from her infant stage to the day of her eighteenth birthday.

_She reached out for me and screamed my name, and I could swear she was afraid, but he did not let her go_ . . .

I closed my eyes against the tears as the words of my brother rang in my mind. Mara had not gone on her own free will, it was the only thing that kept us all going on without dropping dead at the thought. We had to believe she loved it here; she loved us all, that she was happy here. But we could not ignore the fact she had talked about leaving, about the fact she had even said goodbye to Sasha . . .

A screamed of pure agony rang through the house like a knife, driving itself deep into my chest until I felt the tears actually begin to cascade down my cheeks. Sasha had been awakening like that for weeks now, ever since Mara was gone. She had lost her child, and now, the only living daughter she had left her without more of a goodbye. Oscuridad's voice could be heard above her agonizing screams, calming her, using the twisted web of words to ease her back into a more restful sleep.

_Grandad will explain . . ._

That is why we had not gone after her. We had no clue where she was and because we did not know the whole of story to begin with. We had to wait for Father to return, to fill in the gaps and help us get her back. But something told me that Father's words were not going to help us, they were just going to allow the other shoe to drop. I knew I should have been looking on the brighter side, to the fact that Mara was now out there all alone with a vampire that she did not know. A vampire who did horrible things that she had no clue of.

A soft warm hand gently brushed the tears from my face, and I reached up to press that hand to my cheek. My vision was blurry when I opened my eyes, but I could make out Zoë's familiar form. I pulled her to me, feeling the softness of her body against the hard frame of mine. She was so warm, so comforting just by her smell.

"I know, Hun, I know." She said softly, and I realized without even meaning too I had been sobbing deeply into her hair. Her arms were soft and reassuring around me, mine strong enough that I could crush her. I loosened up, and she pressed flat against me, he lips at my ear and she began to hum, the sound calming me enough to where I could control my crying.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, and she seemed to know I wasn't apologizing for the crying. She smiled up at me softly, a smile that no one in the world could live up to.

"We can get married at any time, I would prefer it to be a time when happiness is in the air and Mara is here to give us blessing and your father here to give his blessing. The wedding would not be right without the two of them. Besides, if Sasha and Oscuridad are postponing their honeymoon, I think we can wait a little longer than planned to be married. It does not mean that we are going to loose each other." He words were like chocolate, the softest feeling of comfort that came.

"Thank you my love," I whispered hoarsely, pulling her back tightly into my arms, and she gave no protest to the strength I used. I needed to know she was real; I needed to know she was mine and that as long as I had her I could get through this. We all would.

"Come," she said softly, not even glancing over her shoulder at the pictures she knew I was staring so intently at, she knew it would make her cry. Softly she tugged on my hands, pulling me softly forward. "Time for the both of us to go to bed and get the rest we have not had since . . ." she did not have to finish it. We both knew what she was going to say.

"Your right," I said numbly, and I allowed her to pull me away from the place of my misery.


	19. A Glimpse

Mara's POV

A monastery? A freaking monastery! I climb all the way over the goddamn wall in the middle of the night with only the moonlight to guide me and what do I find? Yea, a freaking monastery where all the monks got their mojo on, not very exciting. I sighed, glanced behind me only to find the woods had swallowed up the path behind me. Not that it mattered; I knew this place as well as I knew the woods back home. I shook myself, realizing I was muttering under my breath. Okay, so I had found the one I was meant to be with and yet I was still having no luck in finding that little boy. I was disappointed, that was not the right word but it was the only one I could think of. I was disappointed with the one I was paired with, the fact he was my fathers _lackey_. I shuddered at the thought of it, the thought of _him_. Something was wrong if I could not even hang around him, let alone think about him.

The snap of a twig made me suddenly crouch, flaring out my senses to see whom the intruder was. They touched trees intimately, and then the animals that inhabited them. My muscles relaxed, it was probably nothing more than an animal that had more rights to these woods than I did. But when I was retreating I suddenly felt the feeling of another being, using the cluster of trees to hide their presence.

Crap!

I bolted, hearing the sudden crash of feet behind me as I weaved my way through the maze of branches. Some of pine needles brushed my face and my arms as I shoved them out of the way, making my skin begin to itch. My pursuer was stealthier, never once hitting a branch, which pissed me off. When my bedroom window came into view I grabbed what was left of courage and put on a burst of speed, coming over the boundary of the woods and then spinning around to face my pursuer.

Nothing.

I blinked, taking a step forward and using my senses.

Nothing.

I retreated a step, feeling goose bumps rise along my arms and the hair on the back of my neck. If it was one of my father's lackeys I was _so_ screwed!

"Crap," I muttered, and turned to run for my window, feeling my body become sluggish at the lack of oxygen. I never saw the flash of black hair in the moonlight.

(BLAH)

"Wake up!" the voice was demanding and _annoying_! I threw an arm over my arm and when I felt a hand be place upon my leg. I kicked, it was a knee-jerk reaction, and I made contact and heard a hiss of anger. I pulled my arm off my eyes and fell flat out of bed.

Averia.

"Well, if I had known I was going to get assaulted just for trying to wake a stupid half-breed I would not have bothered." She snipped, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders as her small hands were placed upon her hips. Honey hazel eyes glared at me with anger and I swallowed hard, trying to get my surprised under control. I felt no fear, even though I knew that at once point or another me and this vampire were going to get into a fight, and I was going to get my ass whooped. I sucked in a breath and felt my heart calm as the oxygen rushed to my blood.

"Well, maybe if you had been a little less rude in the awakening of me then you would not have gotten assaulted and could have gone on your merry little way to whatever it is you spend you time doing." _Get your babbling under control!_ My mind screamed, and I knew I had too before I did something stupid.

She eyed me with distasted, then pointed her nose in the air, her features one of a loving mother. "Whatever, I am just here to wake you as your father wished. He did not want you sleeping in late, especially not on the first day of spring." And she left, her hips swaying under the tight golden dress. Wow, she really did try to dress like the sun. How pathetic. Then it hit me, today _was_ the first day of spring, which meant the sun would actually offer a little bit of warmth. Summer was not far, and I crossed my fingers I lived that long. Or that I at least found the little boy before I was confined to the dark cage of death.

I practically flew out of bed, rummaging through all of my draws and my closet, the clothes falling to useless and neglected heaps on the floor. Eventually I ran out of clothes and I stood in the middle of the room, clothes coming up to my ankles, which was way too many for my taste, but they were my fathers choices. The clothes I had brought me I hid so that they would not be thrown away, and yet they were nowhere to be found at the moment.

He had thrown them away!

Fine, he wanted to play like that, then he had something he was not expecting coming to him. I pulled out all the pants I could find from the floor and took the knife I kept under my pillow out. Opening my drawer of my nightstand, I pulled out every color sharpie I could find and sat down on my bed, cross-legged.

Time to get work.

(BLAH)

"Mara, what the hell have you done?" my father asked in horror, looking me up and down once again. I wore a black shirt that I turned into a spaghetti strap that was one or two rips away from being completely strapless. My jeans had ragged gashes in the knees and on the back of my left leg I had torn it just below my ass, showing a strip of perfect creamy skin. Lyrics, names of bands, friends, family, drawings, all of them worked their way up and down my legs in every direction in every color. In silver, right above my breast, I had drawn the symbol of Oscuridad's clan, not that any of the guy's eyes had enough time to stray to my chest.

"Fought back," I replied tersely, standing casually against the wall, feeling the cool stone against the heat of my back. His eyes looked me up and down for the third time, and I rolled my eyes, wishing I had also colored stands of my hair to add to the affect. I didn't usually dress like this, I did like my jeans to have tears in them, but my shirts were usually a lot more covering, it was the way I had been taught.

He locked his level gaze on mine, and I saw the hard set to his jaw. "Those clothes were inappropriate for one with you standing." Oh yea, like that fixed everything.

"Those were the last pieces of home I had," I snapped, setting my jaw as well, but mine was out of anger, not frustration. "But fine, I will just do this to every pair of clothes you buy me, I don't care how much it shows off." Okay, I was lying, but he didn't know that. He studied my face, and I saw the slight glimpse of panic behind his eyes. He had company coming over, some high council members who were expecting to meet a nicely put in place long lost daughter. Weren't then in for a kick in the ass.

"This is your home now, Mara. They were not appropriate."

"I don't care, I will do this as long as it take for you to get it through your thick skull that I am not your little lap dog to pull the strings and do as you please. I will do as I please, not what you do. If I want my clothes the way they are, then I will have them the way they are. Try to fight me I will just make things worse for you. Let me have it my way to a certain extent, and you might get a little bit of corporation from me. But from the way things are looking, you wont be getting jack from me, father." I pushed myself up from the wall, feeling my hair fall against my bare shoulders. The clothes still smelled strongly of sharpie, and I knew what he was thinking. "Try to force me into anything, dear daddy, and I will disappear without you even realizing I was thinking about it."

And just then, God Damnit, the door opened and Crone walked into the room, freezing in his tracks when he saw me, his eyes going wide. I refused my body the urge to close my eyes, I had _forgot_ about him! Why the hell did he have to walk in? I did not like the way he was looking at me, as if my body was already something he owned, like I had no say in the matter!

"Why are you dressed like that?" he demanded, his face and voice turning from captivation to anger. Wonderful, two demanding vampires and all I get out of it is to become my own fashion designer. Peachy.

"None of you business," I sad flatly, and flinched when he actually kicked my fathers desk, sending it to splinters. Wow, anger issues?

"Answer my question, Mara." He hissed, his fists clenching at his sides. No, this was not the one for me, I could tell in the way my body set it posture in a protective manner. I was not comfortable around him, not the way I should be. I was not relaxed when I felt his presence, no matter how far away he was. He thought he owned me, because my father probably told him I would be his. They both had another thing coming, like a little piece of what I liked to call reality.

"I see no point in answering your questions, you want answers, you may as well talk to my father, because I am not going to repeat myself. But what goes for him goes for you as well. I will not be owned by either of you, not now, not ever. Get that through your skulls, and when you do and I get my stuff back, then you may as well get a little cooperation from me." And with that I turned and left, my hair sweeping behind me like a protective cape of shining golden curls. I slammed the door behind me, making sure I was getting my point through.

"Stupid no good vampires," I hissed under my breath, walking across the hall to look out the window, where I could catch a small glimpse of the monastery if I tried hard enough. I leaned forward, resting my arms on the stone, gazing out the dirty window. It was amazing, for all the maids he had here that he would not let any of them wash the windows. Weirdo.

Suddenly I was aware of eyes on me, and I turned my head just in time to catch a glimpse of black hair. I frowned, standing up straight and walking to the end of the hall and glancing around the corner and finding no one down the never ending hall way. I brushed it off as my imagination or one of maids, and opened the window and crawled out, decided to spend my day on the roof. Lets see father handle the council members without me, served them right.

And I was no where closer to my goal.


	20. Fighting Back

**I have some people to thank, strongly and truly. Twilightloverforever, StarCharmer, Werewolf-of-Alagaesia, bitten-by-luv, xBlackSoul, deepsilver, Only4Miken. You have my eternal thanks, you guys keep this going. If I missed anyone who put in their impute tell me, the next chapter will be longer and dedicated to you. This chapter is for you. **

"If you do not get your god damn hands off of me this very instant I swear you will regret the moment you ever touched me!" Mara yelled, glaring up at her holder. Crone has a tight grip on the upper half of her left arm, dragging her down the hall way as if she were no more than a bag of feathers. Her feet scuffed the stone as she tried to push back and she knew that she would have bruises from her fight. He had found her in her room, adding sharpie to her hair and her shoes. With a hiss of anger he has seized her arm and began dragging her along, muttering under his breath in a language that Mara clearly could tell was Spanish. She didn't know any Spanish, but she could clearly guess his words.

They came to a sudden halt at her threat, and he leaned it, her looking up at him from under a small blond curl that was streaked with red sharpie. Blue, orange, black, silver, purple, and brown decorated with it as well, all along with it in an array of unruly color. It had no pattern; it was just the work of ultimate persistence and anger. His green eyes were hard and promising, and she almost flinched back when she took in that the promise was of all things he could think of that were in no way good. But she stood her ground, determined to not be frightened off by a big bully like him. True, she was no where near his statue of strength, but if she got in a shot he would considering his ass whooped, she silently promised herself this as he brought his eyes to the exact level of her.

"Oh, how wonderful for one such as yourself to bring yourself down to my level." She hissed in venom, wanting to irritate him the way he did her, even if he just smiled at her. And by the way she saw his jaw twitch, she knew she had succeeded on some level at least.

"If I hear one more word come out of your mouth I promise you that you will go into that room with a few things broken and severely bruised." His voice was low with promise of his own, the truth ringing in the air like the steel of a blade against the stone. She swallowed hard, and had to watch his eyes note her throat working. It was too intimate, and it annoyed her and also made her wish she were not wearing such revealing clothing. When he had come to seize her, he had not had enough time to force her to change her clothing into something that everyone in the high council—including her father—would find more approving. He seemed perfectly content to take in her body though, as if it were his due. Knowing her father, he had probably told this son of a gun that in return for his loyalty he would get her. _Yea, see what war that bring upon you all_, she thought with anger, feeling it simmer in her soul but holding it back for when it would be of better use to her.

"Oh, how threatening, I don't care what you break, you will not and can not break my soul. Rape me, beat me, do what you will," she leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching, and her purple eyes glinted with dangerous promise of their own. "And the moment you think I have been broken and turn your back I will be part of your demise. I will not kill you right away, but I will dissect you, take out an organ and let you grow it back while I sick every dream I have ever had of killing you upon you." Her smile was mean and hard, and she drew back, brushing her multi-colored hair over her hair with a dismissive hand.

He was still frozen where he was, as if trying to determine what he should do to her that would hurt her the most without leaving a mark on her for the council members to see. Before he could decide she decided it was time to have some fun.

She threw him a completely innocent and friendly grin that made him straighten and rock on his heels slightly.

"Now, shall we continue on so that all those old people in there wont be waiting for too long." And she walked on without him. She caught his shocked look as he glanced down at her arm and then his hand. She smiled to herself, pleased that all those lessons with her dad had come in handy, that all those years living among vampires hand come in handy. If it were that easy to fool him, then the rest of what she had learned would shake their world.

She took the next left in the hall way, not giving him a chance to gain his wits and decided that he was still going to hurt her or that he wanted to try and put himself in complete control again. She was going to show him how much control he had, how much he would ever had. And he would not be pleased when he found out it was little if anything at all.

She pushed open the lard oak doors before her that stretched to a good twenty feet tall and eight feet wide to show her the cluster of vampires waiting for her in the office. The lush green carpet took away any sound that would have been heard at her footsteps in the silence of the vampire. The blue walls seemed oppressing to her and she wanted to get this over with quickly so she could go back to her little place on the roof. Several object occupied the room: a large mahogany dark with various papers and other items scattered across its polished surface: a book case, filled with books of many languages, more likely ones that her father had gather on his travels that he had spoken of so fondly on their unwilling chats: and several red velvet covered chairs that were placed evenly around the desk for the vampires and herself. But, of course, they were not sitting. They were standing around the desk like vultures hovering around suspecting prey.

"Who is this?" one of the elderly vampires demanded, and Mara took a quick tally of them all together. Thirteen, damn, too many to fight if she needed too, not that she would have much luck on that score in the first place. The one who had made the demand was maybe in his late sixties when he was changed, his skin hanging from him in wrinkling layers that made Mara think of rubber. She had to hide a giggle at the thought, but when she saw another vampire, a young woman with long soot black hair that had escaped Mara's earlier tally, wrinkle her nose at the overpowering smell of sharpie she could not hold back the full laugh that came from her throat.

"Yes," her father sighed in anger and regret as he watched Mara go down the floor, holding her stomach in the laughter that had consumed her. "This would be my daughter, Mara. Mara, this is the vampire high council, they are old friends of our family line." He cleared his throat in ire when she ignored him and kept on laughing, something more obviously causing the laughter to keep spreading through her veins like wildfire. Finally, she began to settle down, tears in her eyes and she tried to catch her breath and ease the clenching muscles of her stomach as she wiped them away and surveyed the vampires looking down on her like she was a piece of dirt.

She grinned up at them from her position on the floor, giving a confident wave of her hand that cause several of them to stop breathing as the smell of sharpie swam towards them in the air that was thick with disproval and tension. "Howdy," she said cheerily, glancing from face to face with the grin still plastered onto her lips like a fool. Let them think her a fool, they would soon learn otherwise.

None of them gave her a reply; they simply looked at her with absolute disgust and then looked at her father. He sat there for an uncomfortable moment, and then resolution hardened his eyes, but his voice was still uncomfortable.

"Um, Mara, that will be all for the moment." She shrugged, as if it meant nothing to her, which, in truth, it didn't. As she rose to leave out of the large doors she had left open, he spoke again. "Oh, and uh, tell Crone that I grant permission to give you back your personal items."

She turned to him, a completely innocent look coming across her face, as if she never would have guessed that he would give them back to her in the end. "Are you sure, father?" she asked in an angelic voice, that actually made the vampire council frown and give her the once-over again just to make sure it was really her standing before them dressed like a kid who was a punk rocker wanna-be.

"Yes, I am quite sure, just make sure to change, my dear. We would not want you to kill more brain cells when you are shrouded in that horrid smell." He was gaining his composure, and he seemed to think he was in control of the situation. Wrong. Her face-hardened and the vampires looked bewildered.

"Maybe that will teach you about not being an ass." Then the innocent smile came back to her face and she batted her eyelashes. "Good day to you father, and to the other members of the council." And she was out the doors, slamming them behind her so hard some of the wood splintered, before they could even say so much as a letter to their sentence. She half hoped she ran into Crone on her way to get her stuff, she needed a practice dummy.


	21. Never Letting Go

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and an extra thanks to all of you who are reading this story that have been following me since the first one. I know I rely on you guys, and you make me want to keep writing. This chapter is for you guys!**

**Mara's POV**

I closed the door behind me, leaning against it with my bag of stuff hanging from my arm. I closed my eyes, actually glad that the smell of sharpie had faded, because it had been giving me a major headache, or maybe it was all the stress and anger that was caused by my eighteen-year-old plot for revenge. But now the revenge was done, and my stuff was safely back with me, which was a cause or joy and relief. I stood there for a few more moments, listening to make sure that no one was outside my door and had followed me here. This time was my time, and I would be severely angry if anyone tried to interrupt me. I needed a piece of home, and they were not part of it.

Finally I made my way over to my bed, setting my bag down on the newly made covers. But as I pulled the zipper open a new scent caught my attention, and I could not help close my eyes. It was a wonderful smell, and I bent down to smell it better. It was a strongly masculine smell, mixed with earth and pine. What was that smell doing in my bag? I also noticed that my stuff was neatly folded in place, perfectly organized. I frowned, who had done that? Crone had gotten my bag, so I had no idea where it had been kept up until now. Whoever had it had obviously gone through my things. I tried to feel angered by that but I found I could not, that smell was still to captivating.

Pulling my senses away from it I rummaged through the familiar things I had brought along with me. Finally, my finger encountered the feeling of thick silk, and I pulled out the dress Destiny had given me. But what was tied around it made me frown.

A black sating ribbon was tied neatly around the dress, keeping it neatly folded and unwrinkled. And along with it was a note, which read:

_**Until we meet.**_

Okay, what the hell? I had no clue who this message was from, but I felt the familiar feeling of excitement stir in my gut. My body knew something I didn't, as it always did. I untied the ribbon and brought it to my nose, inhaling the scent to find it smelled like the freshly blooming roses that were inside the protective walls that hid the monastery. I set the dress aside and tied my hair up with the ribbon, a few curls that were still colored straying against my forehead. It felt oddly content, but when I picked up the dress again I felt despair cling to my deep inside my chest. I curled up onto the bed, pushing the bag down to the bottom of the bed with my feet. I clutched the dress to my face, inhaling deeply and finding it still smelled strongly of home, oh mom and dad and my uncles, but most of all it still smelled like Aunt Destiny.

I would have never told anyone, but this dress was the one I had hoped to one day wear when I got married. But now that dream was far away, out of reach but still in my mind. The first sob shook my body, muffled by the thick fabric of the dress, and I was thankful. The last thing I needed was someone hearing me and coming in to check on me. I was likely to throw things right now, I wanted no one near me, and yet I yearned for someone, someone that was not around me but I did not know whom. It was like when you were walking in the dark, you knew there were familiar thing in the room with you but you had to find them first.

Another muffled sob, another sad thought. Ocuridad and Sasha had probably postponed their honeymoon, and Zoe and Derecho their wedding, all because of me. I hoped they were finding some happiness, not matter how distant it was.

While the thoughts of my family swirled inside my mind, I fell asleep with the afternoon sun shining through my window, offering me some warmth.

(**BLAH**)

**Izquierdo's POV**

I kicked the door, the trillionth time I had done so, but this time I made sure to check my strength so I would not splinter the door like I had done to dozens of others so far. It gaze a solid thump that was no satisfying at all, but it was the best I could get right now. I would have gone out and taken my anger and sorrow and empty feelings out on the trees, but I would have destroyed the whole forest. There was nothing else for me but my door, well, door's.

I turned my back to the door and made my way over to the table, the only thing in the room with me at the moment. No shelves lined the walls, not chair entertained the empty space, and no curtains blocked the spring sun from shining down mockingly upon me. I leaned on the table just as the door opened behind me and then softly shut again. I knew who it was, it was always the same person. The only person who did not have someone, like me.

"I knew I would find you here." The soft female voice spoke up, sounding like she were trying to approach a wild animal that needed reassurance. I did need it, but that didn't mean I wanted it.

"I am always here," I replied curtly. It was the truth I never left this room. I had not fed and I had not slept since it had happened. Since I had watched her been taken away right before my eyes. Twisting around, I looked upon Destiny's concerned and caring face. The emotion in her eyes was more than I could bear, so I turned back to the window, looking out it without really seeing anything.

"It wasn't your fault," she said softly, and I felt a humorless smile curl my lips.

"Not my fault," I laughed without humor, a dark sound, sounding mad even to my own ears, and that was something. I wondered how I sounded to her, and then decided I could not care right now. "Tell me Destiny, how was it 'not my fault'?" it was more of a demand than a question, and I knew she didn't miss it. But she did not sound offended when she spoke up again, her presence getting closer to me as she spoke.

"It is not your fault because Mara chose this on her own. Nothing we said or did would have made a difference." Her voice became even softer, comforting. "You know how Mara get when she makes up her mind about something. She has to go straightforward with it. But . . . something else helped her make this decision. I don't know what is was, none of us will until your father gets back, but try and hold on until then, Izquierdo." The last part was a plea, though she tried very hard to keep that out of her tone, but some slipped through. I closed my eyes, knowing she was right but unwilling to give up.

"How she _was_," I pointed out in a hiss, and I felt her freeze, not moving any closer and not retreating, almost as if she were stuck which one she was supposed to be doing. We stood there in silence for several moments and I suddenly felt her hand on my back, gentle but unsure.

"Izquierdo . . ." she began but drifted off, loosing her courage to ask the question. I was breathing heavily in pain and anger even though it was unneeded oxygen. She took a large breath and started again. "Izquierdo, were you in love with Mara?" the world seemed to freeze when the question passed her lips and my whole entire body went tense with disbelief. Had she really just asked me that?

"Mara is my niece, what kind of sick fool do you take me for?" I growled, causing her to flinch but her hand pressed down a little more.

"It wouldn't be sick . . . it is understandable, I mean Mara is sweet and kind . . ."

"Why are you rambling on about this? I do not love Mara." I cut her off. I didn't, it was the truth. My heart lied elsewhere, not with Mara.

"Then why are you tearing yourself up about this?"

"Why don't you try going through what I went through and tell me if you would not do the same. She was right there, right there Destiny! Right there and I could fucking save her!" I pressed down harder on the table; causing it to give a warning creak that it could hold no more of my strength.

"Then . . . who do you love?" she said softly, and I could tell there were tears welling up in here eyes. I snorted, and her hand dropped, almost as if I had stung her.

"I don't need a love right now, Destiny." It was a lie; I needed a love more than anything right now. Someone to hold, to know was they're when I needed them to be, but I could not give that to myself. I was unworthy of it.

"Stop lying to me!" she yelled, tears not running down her face, I could smell them in the air.

"What do you want from me!?" I yelled, hitting the table so hard the legs gave in and it fell to the ground with a loud crash. The sound awoke Sasha, who awoke screaming and sobbing. I felt slightly guilty, but I could not take it back.

"I want you to stop pushing me away," the answer surprised me, but I stopped myself from turning to look her in the face, and I frowned. Then, in an even softer voice, she spoke again. "I want you to love me like I do you." This surprised me even more, and I stayed silent. How could I tell her I had always loved her, from the very moment I had seen her as a human, even stretching on until she became a vampire. How I had suffered in silence, watching her get engaged to another guy who could never love her like I did, who would never know her the way I did. How I suffered knowing she would never be mine, and I would just suck it up and live on with my immortal life, never speaking a word.

"No, you don't." I said softly, dropping my hands to my sides and clenching them into fists.

"How dare you—" she began, anger clear in her voice. But I spun around and caught her chin, dragging her mouth to mine. The kiss was full of anger, about the fact I was unworthy of what she was giving me, something I would never be worthy of. But she responded to my kiss, her lips soft and gentle even when mine were hard and demanding. I pulled away, still holding her chin roughly, panting with thick tiger exhalations, my angry eyes still meeting her soft ones that were still wet with tears.

"Is that what you want, hm? Someone who can never be gentle, someone who isn't worthy to be loved?" _please_, I begged to the unknown, _let her find someone who can love her who is worthy of the things she can give._

"I will take whatever I can get from you," her voice was kind, her face and eyes loving, and that was more than I could take.

"Damnit, Destiny!" I yelled, pulling away from her, my eyes and face showing my regret and fear. "Why don't you get it? Why won't you leave me be! What do you want me to say? That I love you? That I have always loved you? Yes, I always have, from the very moment I heard you speak I have loved you but I am not the one for you, I never will be. I cannot give you the things you deserve. You deserve more than me . . ." my voice faded into a whimper, pleading for her to turn from this room and move on with her life.

I saw a flash of determination behind those glinting eyes, and I knew I was in trouble. Quicker than I could grab her she pulled a witch blade from the back of her waistband of her jeans and dragged it across the side of her neck. Her blood fell from the wound, running onto her bare shoulders and down to her chest, soaking into the fabric of her white gypsy shirt. I sucked in a surprised breath, almost tasting the smell of her blood in the air. I looked away, from temptation, from my wants. If I drank from her I would be accepting her as my mate, for now and for always, and I could not damn her too that. I cursed myself now for not feeding in a long time. She was using that to her advantage, and it was my fault.

"Destiny . . . don't . . ." I pleaded, my head still turned away from her. The smell of her blood in the air and the taste of it on my tongue did not fade so I knew she was not paying any heed to my words. My I held my breath, trying not to look at her, begging myself not too. I could not do this to her, not the one I loved, she would regret it I knew she would.

"I want you too, Izquierdo. I have always wanted you too. Even when I was engaged to Alex I wanted it to be you. But how could I know if you felt how I felt about you? You never showed any indifference towards me as you did the other girls. You played jokes on them as well, you gave them smiles and complimented them, spent time with them and helped them. I didn't know." She paused, moving closer to me, and I had to close my eyes as the smell of her blood became stronger. "And when I brought Alex here I finally got the answer I needed. I saw the looks you gave him, and when he left I saw the looks you gave me when you thought I would not notice. But then when Mara left you were so broken and I thought, maybe . . ."

"That I loved her," I don't know is she nodded or not, I was too far gone in the sweet smell of her blood. My eyes opened, and I looked at her, the blood making a line down to her waist on her shirt. My eyes narrowed in on it, and I took another breath of the sweet smelling substance. "Destiny . . ." my voice was full of want, of need, of love, of uncertainty and warning.

"I know," she said softly, coming even closer so were both standing on the table and could have been touching chest to chest with me. She looked up at me, her hand still holding the blade at her throat. My mouth watered and I leaned down, sliding my arms around her waist to hold her. Her arm fell away from her throat, letting the knife clatter to the floor. When I paused her arms slid around my throat. "I want you too, I wont regret it." And my self-control crumbled.

I bit, a little too hard, for my hunger and sorrow were beating at me. She gasped, her arms tightening and she pulled my mouth more to her throat. I drank deeply, drinking and drinking until my hunger began to sate, and I could grasp a little more self-control. She left her head fall back, her body relaxing in my arms, going limp. I held her up, pressing her flat against my body, becoming more and more aware that this really was happening.

When I was finally able to pull away, a drop of blood ran down my chin and she leaned up to lick it away. I slid my mouth to hers as she did so, filling her mouth with the taste of her own blood and my own unique taste. She kissed me back, her body shaking as small tremors ran down her spine. Finally, I pulled back, setting her softly on her feet and took a deep breath, not even noticing that my blue shirt was stained with her blood from her gypsy shirt. I knew what was going to come next, she was to take my blood, but I wanted to go someone more private, somewhere more comfortable so we could both sleep when this was through.

I began tugging her towards the door and she frowned up at me, not quite able to get the lingering pleasure of my bite out of her eyes.

"I'm taking you to my room," I explained in a low rumbling voice, and her frowned lessened a little when she caught the mischief in my tone.

"I do have my own room, you know." She said playfully, and I stopped dead, catching her chin in my hand softly, looking down into her eyes. I leaned down so my lips were at her ear, and spoke still in the low rumbling voice.

"Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go."

(**BLAH**)

"Sir, you called me," Crone said in an obedient voice, bowing in front of the desk which Mara's father sat. He regarded Crone with blank eyes, not giving away any indication on what he wanted him here for.

"So I did," he said in a light, dismissive voice. His eyes traveled to the open doors of the office, where the evening sun barley managed to make it through the dirty windows. His eyes were far away, his mind obviously on something else other than the fact that Crone was standing before him and awaiting orders.

"Do you know what tonight is?" he asked, his voice gaining a little more clarity and a little less day dreamer. His eyes met Crones face and his eyebrows raised in question.

"Yes sir," Crone replied, still in a thick obedient tone.

"Do you think Mara knows? Or better yet, do you think she knows what tonight will do to her, or could do to her?"

"Sir, I do not think she knows any of it. Unless someone told her she would remain cluless."

"Good, good. I want you to go to her tonight at dusk. Convince her to take a walk with you, I don't care what you have to do but you have to make sure she is willing when she goes or the magic might not work as it should. Keep out side until the witch's begin to sing, and when she goes under, I want you to put your claim on her."

"Sir . . . would that not break the treaty the two of you made? For me to take her blood against her will?" Crone questioned, but his tone held not worry or care of breaking the treaty. It did hold a slight undertone of excitement, and hunger.

"No, she would be willing tonight, just make sure you do it right. After you mark her I do not care if you take her to your bed or not. That may help her bond cement itself to you. Just don't hurt her, or she will remember it in the morning. You may also take her blood as long as you like, as long as she does not come near death and as long as she does not remember the experience being painful."

"Sir, what about after tonight?"

"After the bond is made between the two of you she will be yours to do as you please. I promised you that you would get her and get her you will." Crone shifted his weight, his excitement obviously getting to him. Mara's father gave a non-humorous smile. "You may go, but remember what I told you. Tonight, you must be gentle and persuade her. And after tonight you can take her as you wish if all goes well."

"Yes sir!" Crone said with a smile and he was suddenly gone.

"Yes, I think this will work out just fine," her father mused to himself; setting back in his chair and letting his mind wander away. "Now, you will see the reason you are here, Mara."

(**BLAH**)

**Mara's POV**

I awoke with a start when there was a soft rapping at my door. Destiny's dress was still clutched to my chest and I quickly threw it in the closet before going to the door. I paused, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and casting a glance at the setting sun. Then, I slowly opened the door.

Crone stood there, holding his hands behind his back. His face was spread with a soft smile, and I could not seem to return it but just star at him.

"What do you want? Decided you were going to follow through on your threat and break and bruise a few things?" I sneered, but his smile did not fade. If anything, it got wider.

"No, I am here to apologize for the way I treated you since you have gotten here. And I brought you this," he pulled a rose from behind his back, freshly cut and in full blossom, the crimson petals not even wilted but still holding drops of water from the sprinklers. This was from behind the wall, and I found myself reaching out to take it, caressing the petals with fond fingers. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yes, thank you very much." I said, trying t make my voice sound curt. But there was wonder laced within it, and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks and I looked away. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't like roses they made me sneeze uncontrollably. I enjoyed violets, they were the same color as my eyes and smelled beautiful. Yet here I was, blushing of a rose?

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? I would like to show you some places that I like to go at night." He sounded so sincere that I could not tell if he was pulling my leg or if he was serious. I felt light-headed, maybe from the sleep and rude awakening, but I could not think clearly enough to deny him. Before I knew what I was doing I found myself nodding. His smile widened, and I could see the excitement run through him, about what I had no clue, but he looked like a little kid getting a present. Maybe he was, but what? The thought faded away before I could even ponder on it and I forgot what I was thinking about in the first place.

"—Take a shower and meet me down at the front doors." I caught him saying and he was gone before I could even speak. I swayed, squinting as if that would bring my thoughts back into focus. Well, a walk couldn't hurt, right? Right, it was just a walk with a friend.

Only later would I realize how absurd that thought was. But right then, I made my way to my bathroom.


	22. Wicca's Night

Hesitantly, Mara stepped out from under the protection of the roof above her. The night was cool and refreshing, but Mara's head still swam and she could not seem to focus on one thought long enough to make any sense to it. She knew Crone was supposed to be around here somewhere, but she did not know where. Right now she was working on trying to get the giddiness out of system, for she had a vary large urge to begin to start giggling flat out for no reason. She felt like she had been breathing laughing gas, and that it was never going to go away. She took another step, watching as the sun was cut in half by the horizon.

"There you are," Crone's voice startled her, and she jumped, turning to face him while having her heart go to her pounding heart. She smiled at him and he smiled back, an easy manner, as if he already knew what was going to happen tonight.

"Yes, sorry to keep you waiting, my head is just feeling a little dizzy is all. I was just on my way to find you." Had she been? She could not remember what she had been thinking and she could not muster up panic and keep it long enough for it to stay in her system. All that was on her mind right now was sharing Crone's company; after all, he was eye candy that was certainly delicious to look at.

His chest was bare at the moment, showing off his hard chest and peck's that came along with it. The rest of his smooth and creamy skin was lost beneath his jeans that were carelessly clinging to his hips. She did not understand her attraction to him; she had never been interested in guys that were way larger in muscle than she was. It was a testament that they could easily hurt her by mistake or on purpose. But that was not on her mind at the moment, she was happily drinking him in and letting her imagination get away with her. He pretended not to notice, but she saw mischief add to his smile as her eyes made their way back to his face, where his green eyes were looking off into the woods.

"Well, I have found you now so there is no worries. Come, I will show you the place I want to take you." And he began off in the direction of the woods, ducking under the branches of the pine trees and disappearing into the foliage. She followed, pushing the branches out of her way instead of ducking under them. Eventually, he began holding the branches aside for her, and she smiled up at him again at his thoughtfulness, only to receive the smile that he had something else planned.

"So, do you know what tonight is?" he asked conversationally, but he seemed to be picking his words carefully. Mara frowned at his back, trying to think. What day was it? "It is Wicca's night." He answered, as if he already knew she would not be able to pull up the answer. She smiled, liking the name.

"Why does it have that name?" she asked, and then she forgot what she had just asked, so she blinked blankly at his back.

"Do you know that you father had witches working for him? No, you probably don't right now, since the magic is working on you and all. Well, tonight is a night when they all get together and celebrate something or other. They do spells entwined with the songs they sing, and the magic spreads through the night air and can cause things to happen. It helps the forest grow, helps the animals, and even helps the humans in the household. Tonight is a night when passion is touched within them, so the spend it with the ones the love." _With a lover?_ Mara thought hazily, trying to grasp what he was saying even thought it was quickly slipping away. What had he said about the magic? She felt like she should be panicking, but she could not remember why. It was almost as if she only remembered what he wanted her too, and right now he had not given her anything to remember. But he had said something hadn't he? Finally Mara gave up thinking, coming to walk beside him as they made their way to a clearing where the dirt was still fresh from the trees being taken away.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking up into his face with a searching expression to find that looking at his face helped her remember what she was asking and why she wanted to know. She kept her gaze on him, ignoring the urge to reach out and touch him. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong and dangerous. She needed to be somewhere, but where?

"We are in a place where I like to take girls like you when I want no one interrupting us." His smile was gone his voice was blank. She blinked up at him and then smiled again, forgetting what he had just said.

"It's lovely, thank you for taking me here." She stepped further into the clearing, looking around in the new darkness now that the sun had retreated. The forest creatures were silent, and she missed their sweet song. She glanced back at Crone, who was still standing on the edge of the clearing, as if waiting something. "Why are you just standing there?" she questioned, but he seemed to give her an irritated look and did not answer. So she stood there, feeling like a giddy little child, waiting for him to speak or give some indication that what they were out here to do had begun.

That was when she heard the music.

It was faint, almost like the soft whisper of wind at her ear on a calm night. But it soon began to grow, a mix of instrument and voices that made her sway back and forth with them. She closed her eyes, feeling the words and music reach down into her soul and wrap around it like a blanket of protection and warmth. When she opened her eyes again Crone was standing in front of her, looking down into her eyes as if searching for something. She knew her expression was dreamy, even thought her mind was trying to shake away the thick layer of magic that was layering over her.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, holding out his hand with a glint of anticipation in his eyes. She nodded, still with a dreamy expression in her eyes and on her face and took his hand. He pulled her too him, dancing quickly to the beat but with steps that Mara had never been taught before. With the thick haze she was surprised she was keeping up with her, but it seemed like she had been doing them all her life.

Soon she was laughing and twirling as the two of them made their way from one side of the clearing the other. Mara's hair dried and now spun curls whenever he twirled her, only to have her come back against his chest. He had that smile back on his face and his moves began to become a little less patient, as if he were waiting for something that was getting closer and closer.

The music changed and grew as did the voices that accompanied it, and yet Mara never missed a beat, even as the magic made her forget whom she was, made her forget about her sorrow and her father and her family. Made her forget why this man was dangerous, that he was not human and even made her forget about her guard. It was sweeping her away and she did not even noticed, nor would she have cared if she had.

He gave her one last twirl, her back coming up against his chest, and he slid his arms around her, crossing her arms over her stomach and holding them tight. Softly, his hand came up to her throat and gently began to push her head back onto his shoulder.

"Drink in the sky, Mara. Take in the stars and the moon, there you go, that's it. Just loose yourself in them, loose yourself." He was whispering against her ear, making her body go limp, not wanting to obey her commands anymore, even if she could think of any. She did as he said, going completely limp against him as she took in the beauty of the sky.

_Who is holding me?_ She thought for a moment, but then the thought was gone and she was no longer aware of the cool of his body against her. There was only the music, only the magic that had claimed her. She did not feeling him gently pulling her hair away from her throat. She did not feel him press his nose against the softly beating pulse in her neck and take a deep breath.

_The music is so beautiful_, she thought, not wanting the warm solitude she was in to go away. Se wanted it to never go away, to just drown in it. Her eyes slid shut and she fell into herself, and she did not feel him sink his fangs into her throat. She was not aware of the pain or the pleasure, whichever would have come.

_That smell is so wonderful_, the thought shook her, for it was completely different from the ones she had been having.

Then everything happened at once.

The magic fell away and everything came crashing down onto her. The meaning of the night, his words and the smell that was shaking her awake. But most of all, the thing that pissed her off.

The fact that his fangs were in here throat.

Then, to both of their surprise, she did something she had never done before.

She screamed.


	23. Brief Comfort

**I love you guy's lol. You have given me lots of feedback, and I am lovin it! Here we go!**

**Mara's POV**

I sat on my bed with my back against the wall, my legs hanging uselessly over the edge without so much as a twitch. My head was forward, my chin resting on my chest. I had been sitting like this for hours, since I had finally made it back to my room, to the only safety I knew for now. My body was sluggish and my thoughts were hazy. But at least I knew it was not from the magic of Wicca's night, this was from the sleep I needed but not get. Every time I closed my eyes I saw those horrific images, every time I closed my eyes I realized how stupid I was and how close I had come to being stuck in hell.

_My scream rang throughout the whole wood, cutting of the beauty of the music and the voices. Crone was frozen, his fangs still in my throat, my blood still pouring into his mouth like a river. Then, I did something that was not the smartest thing to do; I tore away from him, causing the skin his fangs were buried in to tear. The blood ran down my throat and my shoulder, soaking into my shirt at an alarming rate. For a scary moment I thought he had torn into my main vain, until I reached up and felt that the patch of skin he had torn was not on it and I gave a sigh of relief. Still, an alarming amount of blood was coming from such a small wound, and before I could bolt, Crone grabbed me._

"_What is wrong, Mara?" Crone demanded, spinning me around to face him. Whatever I would have said got caught in my throat, for he looked like a true monster from my own hell. Blood ran down him chin, his teeth stained with and his eyes were dark and evil. It was a shock, to see someone who could have been eye candy turn into something like this. "Mara?" he was obviously confused, I was not supposed to be responding like this. I was supposed to be like a puppet, a loose puppet that had no clue what was going on._

_Then he seemed to understand, and his blood stained lips drew back into an evil feral smile and made my heart stutter. I wasn't afraid-- I was effing terrified. Was I going to die here? Was this the end? Would I never find that little boy who needed me? He was not lucid; I knew that more than anything else. The taste of my blood was like a drug, and he was not in control of himself. The smell of my terror was not going to help the situation._

_He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of my fear, his hand tightening on my arms enough to make me squeak, which I should not have. From the way his body shuddered slightly he liked it, and he wanted to hear more screams of pain and fear. My muscles locked, even though I wanted to run, to get away from this horrid creature before me._

_**Calm your fear, calm your body**__, the voice of reason spoke up, and I did not know how. Without realizing what I was going I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, bringing the smell of earth, pine, and the masculine smell that was all over my stuff into my body. I ignored the feeling of his tightening arms, the feel of the still slowly trickling blood. I ignored the vivid image of the devil before me, of my own blood staining him. I calmed my heart and tamped my fear down, seeking my own peace in this hell._

_My heart fell back to its soft, natural rhythm, my fear fading away into nonexistence, and as we stood there for what seemed like hours, his grip finally began to loosen. When I was finally able to move away from him in instinctively took a very slow step back, then another, just to make sure I would have some warning if he wanted to grab me again. The smell that had awoken me filled the air again, and when I opened my eyes Crone's eyes were open as well. But he wasn't looking at me; he was looking into the woods, new anger and purpose in his eyes._

"_Conrad," he hissed and took off into the trees._

_For several moments I stood there, feeling as numb as I ever could get. Then I felt my knees give in and I collapsed to the ground, sobbing harder than I ever thought possible. Sometimes tears didn't come with the painful sobs, sometimes they did, but it made no difference to me. I could not breathe, I could not move, and I could not pull myself together. The fear that I had managed to lock away had come back as had the pain of the gash in my neck. All of them bombarded me with such strength I could not fight back._

_I sobbed and sobbed until I was sick, and then I finally managed to pull myself together a little. I stood, tears still pouring down my face even though my head was pounding something fierce. And then I ran._

_I ran blindly, not knowing where I was going only knowing that I had to get away from here, I had to get somewhere safe. I eventually stumbled out of the woods, bursting through the doors, unaware of the shocked looks of the maids and whatnot. I ran up the stairs, tripping and falling over myself as I finally made it to my door. I had slammed it so hard I was surprised it didn't splinter, and then I dug through my bag, throwing all of the clothes out onto the floor without a care, until my fingers curled out the cool of a blade._

_I pulled out my witch blade, feeling some comfort when the razor sharp blade reflected the little light coming through my window. Then I had curled up on my bed, the blade held tight, and waiting for whatever would come next._

Now, I looked at my limp left hand that had the witch blade lying across my palm, and I gave the handle a reassuring squeeze. It had been a gift from Oscuridad when I had turned twelve; because of the stories Sasha had told me about the vampires at the nightclub. He told me I would always be safe as long as I kept this with him and he even offered to show me what it would do to vampire skin, but I refused, appalled at the idea of him coming to harm. He had laughed, ruffling my hair and told me to always keep it under my pillow.

The memory brought tears to my eyes, at the remembrance at how loving that had been to me, how caring and welcoming. And yet here I was, in the middle of vampires who did not give a dam about me, all because I had to save a little boy who was going to die and find the person I was mean to be with. Well, I had found him, and look at what an ass he had turned out to be. As for the little boy I had a feeling that he was in the monastery, it was the only place I could think of.

I sighed and glanced over at my pillow, noticing the black satin ribbon was resting softly upon the pillows. It must have fell off when I had been sleeping, and because of the spell I had completely forgot about it. Now, I reached out and grasped it, feeling content to have it resting in my weakly grasping palm. I closed my eyes, feeling so exhausted but I was afraid to sleep. Locking my door would offer me no protection or comfort. But then I shifted my left hand again and felt the comforting weight of the blade. Okay, so I did have a little protection. And a mysterious new protector.

Finally, my eyes began to drift shut, barley aware of the night of the new day. And I finally fell into a peaceful sleep that was blissfully dreamless.


	24. Conrad

**Only4Miken- if you want to know the answer to those questions then I guess you should just keep reading and offering your helpful reviews. You are the only one who asked about him, you know that? Surprising no one else did, good job. This chapter is for you.**

Stretching, Mara glanced at her window through bleary eyes, unsure if the dim light she was seeing was sunset or the dawn of a new day. In truth it didn't matter, another day away from her father and that little almost psycho murderer.

Groaning, she turned over onto her stomach, finding her muscles were stiff and unwilling to move to her obligations. She forced her feet firmly to the ground and stood, stretching in any way she could to help her aching muscles loosen up. Finally, she made her way over to her window and leaned down on the seal, looking out into the vast forest where the sunlight only seemed to bath the top of the trees.

Sunrise, good.

She pushed away, opening her window and sticking her hand out to see what kind of day today was going to be, and was pleased when her fingers were met with warm moist air. It meant she could spend all day outside to avoid anyone who would be looking for her. The idea of going back into the woods so soon made a shiver run down her spin, but she stifled it, unwilling to let Crone make her afraid of the only place she could find sanctuary.

She turned, looking at her cluster of clothes and whatnot on the floor that she had left them in when she went through her bag with such haste. Titling her head she studied the jumble of things, flipping of thoughts in her mind and wondering if she should act on them or not.

Finally, she stepped towards the stuff and began rummaging through it, grabbed what she needed, went over to her bed to grab her witch blade and her black satin ribbon and went into her bathroom.

**Conrad's POV**

It was midday before I was finally able to stumble my way into the woods, the only place that I was ever allowed to go outside the monastery and my room. The trees closed behind me when I released their branches, offering promise of absolute seclusion, which was something I desperately needed right now.

I felt the sun on my face, letting it ease my tingling skin. The day was calm, meaning boring in away way to me. I was not allowed around anyone but a few maids who almost died of fright when I tried to speak with them and those stupid monks. And then of course, the vampires that seemed to think their presences was such an honor that they rarely came to view what was going on at all. For the best, I wanted nothing to do with them, they creped me out with all their dark and silent looks they always gave me only to receive a snarl in return. No matter how many times I did it they never seemed to see it coming.

The woods were my sanctuary. I managed to avoid dried branches and such that I knew would break the silence I wanted. The silence I needed. The chanting of the monks still ran through my head like an irritating echo that followed me around no matter where I was or what I was doing. I shook my finger back and fourth in my ear, trying to shatter the low buzz their voices were, to no avail. Finally, I gave up, and kept trudging deeper and deeper into the woods that always seemed to come up with something new.

Then there was a soft sound that made me freeze to listen better. It was the sound of something gently skimming water. There was a sigh, and the continuation of the soft swooshing of water. I should have felt irritated; the silence I thought I wanted was gone. But I wasn't, because I was shocked to learn that someone was out here other than myself. I stood there, rocking back on my heels and listening to the sound, before curiosity finally got the better of me.

I began to creep forward, making sure to avoid anything that would give me away. it wasn't hard, it was a natural thing for me. The sound of humming reached me, and for an aching moment I found that the monk's chants were fading away, my mind to wrapped up in what I was doing to really care about them. I shook my head, amazed at something so small had caught my attention, like a flash of a shiny object in front of a child. I crept forward even more, until I could finally peer through the branches and see a girl through them.

She was sitting on the embankment, where I always sat when I came here, leaning back on her elbows, her head tilted back in invitation for the sun, her blond hair gleaming like gems in the sunlight as each curl was hit.

The pond was in full bloom, the water lilies open to also invite the sun, the water crystal clear with beautiful colored fish coming to bar their beautiful bodies to the surface of the crystal water. This girl's bare left foot was gently skimming the skin of the water; the other was safely tucked away underneath her. Her skin was golden, indicating she liked the sun as much as I did but got a lot more of it. I had seen this girl here and there, from what I could gather she was here on her fathers order. But right now she was relaxed, wearing a white two-piece bathing suite, a lovely designed red clothe tied around her waist to cover her.

I was so eager to drink her all in that I took a unknowing step forward, causing a twig to snap under my weight. She snapped up so quickly that I could only take a single breath before her eyes and her body was on high alert, scanning for me. Of course, dressed like that, she was not expecting anyone.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her voice strong and bold. That was something new; girls around here were dainty and submissive. Making a spree-of-the-moment decision, I stepped forward, out of the trees. My hands were up in what seemed to a surrendering gesture even to me, but I knew my eyes were far from it.

"I come in peace," and my eyes traveled over her once again, seeing more than they had hidden behind the trees. She was in no way slight, and it was an enjoying sight.

"Well, if you are done speaking to me as if you wish to degrade my intelligence, would you mind keeping your eyes where they belong? On my face." She snipped the last part, a marking sting on my intelligence, as she meant too.

My eyes snapped up to hers and I was immediately caught up in her violet glare. A look of awe came to my face; I know it did because she suddenly looked startled.

"What are you doing here?" she said in a small voice, seeming suddenly scared of my intentions. But I meant her no harm; I never got to be around people. Plus, she was a blond, and I had a taste for redheads, at least I think I did.

"I walk here sometimes . . . it is a place for me to go to when I need to retreat from the castle . . ." she suddenly looked flustered, averting her gaze and standing. It was as if she had realized that she had imposed on my spot, and she thought I would want it back. My heart clenched when I realized she was going to leave.

"I am sorry I intruded." She said in a monotone, her head still turned from me so I could not see what he face was really saying.

"No! Please, will you stay and talk with me?" and when she gave me an unsure look, I began babbling. "I'm sorry for whatever I have done! I mean you no harm and would like it if you would give me the pleasure of speaking with you for a little while considering I do not get company much and you seem very intelligent." I stopped myself when she suddenly began laughing, a sound that made me grin with surprise.

"You are certainly an odd one. Most of the people around here wont even speak to me, let alone give me a smile." She smiled at me, her purple eyes soft and welcoming. She wasn't swooning over me like every other girl was, that was a change, too. With my charming green eyes I could usually take girls breath away. and with my strongly shaped body I knew how to make them glance twice. My black hair was growing hot under the sun, relaxing my scalp.

"Well, that must mean you are a guest. The servants are ordered to speak to no one but other servants or the master. Unless they were ordered too, of course." I came by the pond and sat in the grass, crossing my legs under me. She sat too, a little less hesitant than before.

"What is your name?" she inquired, titling her head, reminding me of an owl. I smiled, thinking of how no one had asked me my name; they just either knew it or called me 'sir' or 'master'.

"I'm Conrad," surprise crossed her face before she smiled again, a little more warmly.

"I'm Mara."


	25. Secrets

Mara's POV 

I smiled at Conrad for the God only knows how many times in a row. We laughed; we talked, and overall just relaxed in each other's company. He was human, like me, and he needed someone to talk too also. But I had questions for him as well, and they were waiting behind the wall of fear, waiting for courage or curiosity to well up stronger and allow them to come forth.

Finally, after an hour of talking and laughing so hard my stomach hurt, I had to ask him.

"Conrad, may I ask you something?" I inquired, leaning forward slightly, causing the small braid I had braided the ribbon into to fall forward, over my shoulder. His eyes automatically caught it, and he smiled without seeming to know he did. That alone gave me enough strength to ask. I kept my eyes intent on him, and finally his eyes met mine before he nodded, the smile still in place.

"You were out in the woods last night," it did not come out a question, but a statement, and I had not meant it too. His smile stayed in place, but I could see the hint of worry and strain behind his eyes.

"Last night?" he teased, tapping his lip and looking up at the sky in thought. "Nope, sorry," he shrugged his shoulders in an innocent way. "I was in my room by sundown last night."

"Wicca's night, I meant Wicca's night." I amended, and his smile became even more strained, his voice forced through his teeth in an effort to not show his worry.

"Yes," he answered softly, seeming without any thought about it. But, for some reason I know thoughts were churning in his mind just as they were in mine. I knew he was replaying that night over in _his _mind, and his events were probably different than mine by a long shot.

"Then you saw me with Crone." I persisted, and his smile altogether fell right from his face like a boulder hitting a pond from a hundred feet. It was gone from his face without a hint of one ever being there. His eyes were searching, looking at my own with an intensity that was easy to understand. He was afraid, and I knew why.

"No, I did not see you with Crone." His answer was truthful, and I could find no way to make myself doubt them. He honestly had not seen what had transpired that night; he was just at the wrong place—right place in my opinion—at the wrong time. For Crone that is. He saved my ass more than I could ever tell him, and I did not want to tell him. I did not want this new stranger to know anything about me just yet. Right now I was just a girl to him. Not a girl who had grew up around vampires, or was the daughter to a vicious monster.

"But, Crone said your name and took off into the trees. I could have sworn that it was you he was chasing, unless there is another Conrad around here that I am not aware off." And I took another shot in the dark, titling my head, my eyes narrowed in on him. "And you were the one who went through my stuff."

That smile came back to his face, but his eyes were sort of far away. "They were keeping your stuff in my room. I went through the bag to see if there were anything in there that would be precious enough to save for the poor soul who owned everything. I ended up taking everything out. So I just put in back in and hoped for the best."

"You were right," I said in a sober voice, "everything in that bag was special to me, more than I would ever be able to tell you in words."

"I see you are wearing the ribbon I gave you, I thought you would like it, and lord knows I would never have any use for it."

"Yes, and you were the one with the note then. _Until we meet_? Well, we have met, and I am sorry to say that I need some answers out of you at the moment and I would enjoy it very much is you would cooperate."

His eyes flashed with mischief. "And if I don't?" my eyes went cold and hard, and I watched his face take it in, sobering. Reaching around I pulled the witch blade from the hem of the cloth, and pulled it into my lap. He snorted, "Sorry, but blades don't do much on me."

"This is not a normal blade." Was my own cold reply. He seemed to get the hint, and nodded, and I took that as a queue to go on. "If you did not see what happened that night, then what were you doing out in the woods? Wicca's night was so full of magic, I do not see how you could not be affected by it."

" I have my ways," he hedged, shaking his head and my irritated look. "What happened between the two of you that night anyway? I mean, don't get me wrong, but Crone is not the kind of vampire I would picture a girl like you going after."

"And why would that be?" I tried to make it come out a snip, but it died at the serious look on his face.

"Crone is death, plain and simple. Any girl he takes, usually end up taking an early dirt nap, whether she likes it not." This was something I had already figured out on my own. But now I knew why there were so many grave markers on the far side of the castle, where the forest had been cleared away. Without warning, he reached over and brushed my hair away from my neck, baring the torn skin from Crone's bite. I jerked back and put my hand over it, but it was too late, he had already seen his fill.

His eyes got wide and his jaw actually dropped. His whole frame began shaking and he slightly rocked, his body trying to comfort itself. I swallowed hard, closing my eyes at the disbelief of what had just happened. He had not known what had gone down that night, and now he knew perfectly well.

"Mara . . . I . . ." he cleared his throat when his voice came out a mere rasp, and tried again. "Mara, if I had had any idea that the blood I smelled that night was unwilling I would have come and helped you. I swear I would have. But, blood in the woods is not uncommon, especially on Wicca's night, and I thought nothing of it." When I looked back at him, his eyes were glinting with the depth of his apology. He honestly would have, even though he had no idea who I was right then and there he would have come and saved me and got lord knows what from Crone. It was sweet, in a kind of suicidal way.

"You could have done nothing," I whispered, my hand falling away from my neck to land in my lap, the palm slightly stained with a little fresh blood I had agitated from the wound.

"Unless the attack was ordered by another vampire, then I would have to deal with them both. But I can take Crone, he knows I can, it is the only reason I am alive today." Suddenly my eyes got wide as a thought came to me, and I wondered why I had not seen it before.

"It was," I said in realization, and cursed my father to ever level of hell I could think of. I swore right then and there to get him back, with something a lot more than stupid sharpie and clothes.

"It . . . was?" he seemed shocked; as if it was absurd that someone would ever try and kill me.

"He was not mean to kill, just to feed and do whatever else." I shrugged, that much I could gather from the little shards of information I knew. There was silence between us for a moment, and then he spoke in a soft voice.

"I know you are the head vampires daughter." I sighed, how could he not have known? It was probably all over the place, about me, and about the stupid god-forsaken plans father was trying to pin on me. What else was going around I could only guess.

"Yea, I figured you did." I answered back just as softly, looking down at the blade in my lap. Silence stretched on again, both of us collecting our thoughts and mentally shaking ourselves.

"So, what is so not-normal about that blade?" he questioned, obviously trying to find a comfortable subject so that we could continue. I pondered on whether I should tell him, whether I could trust him enough. He saved me life, in an unknowing way, but he did non-the-less.

"It is a witch blade." I replied calmly, and his eyes got wide again.

"No! Really?" his eyes got wide and he looked down at the blade that sat comfortably on my leg.

"Yea, really." I shrugged, as if it were no big deal to me. But I knew it was, having a witch blade was something, considering how expensive they were and how much power went into them and how long they took to make.

"Who gave it too you?"

"Um," I stumbled on my words for a moment, not wanting to tell him about my family back home. "An old friend gave it to me as a birthday present." The lie was a little rough, but Conrad nodded anyway. Whether he knew I did not want to talk about it or he bought my lie I could not tell.

"So, what are you doing with it here? If your father found out you would not like to be under the edge of his anger with the things he will do to you." I took his warning to heart, but I smiled.

"I have an edge of anger too. Besides, he can't harm me. Not yet, anyway. It would seem he still has some plans for me. Speaking of him, he said he has a son somewhere in this castle that will take over the castle in the event that he should die. Do you know who that is?" I sounded casually interested, but Conrad looked uncomfortable.

"That would be me."


	26. Trust Me

Conrad's POV 

I cursed under my breath and hit my forehead against my door. _**Smooth**__ move Conrad, __**soooo**__ smooth, _his mind hissed at him and he hit his head once more, trying to shut up that nagging voice in that back of his mind. Yea, just _blurt _out that her father called you his son, so goddamn smooth. Then, _fail_ to mention you weren't actually related by any sort of way, shape, or form. _So fucking wonderful!!!!_

"I have never seen a girl leave so quickly," I muttered under my breath, hitting my head again, pleased with the distracting pain. Leave would not be the word for what she did, she took off as if I had just told her I was going to drink all of her blood and slit her open to play with her organs. She made stumbling excuses to her hasty departure, but I took it for what it really was. I doubted I would be seeing her anytime in the near future, at least, not on her own will. Well, it was too late to tell her now; she would not believe a word I said at this point.

I sighed, well there went any form of friendship they could have formed. Giving my head one last punishing blow, I finally turned and collapsed onto my bed.

(BLAH)

Mara's POV 

I swallowed hard, pacing back and forth in my room and rethinking about today over and over. All of these facts did not add up. Conrad was human, if he was my fathers son that meant he was not only my brother, but also he was a half-breed like me as well. But why would my father have a mortal son? Why not just change him into a vampire?

I tipped my heads towards the ceiling, wanting to scream in frustration. None of this made any sense! He could not be my brother! He just could not be! Was it because I kept thinking of how hot he was? Did I not want to feel any disgust with myself, or guilt? No, it wasn't that, there was no resemblance between my father and him, none at all.

_I would know if he was my brother, I would feel it_, I told herself. I always felt a connection with any member of my family, I could tell where they were, and slightly tell their emotions. Sure, my senses were down for repair at the moment, but I would have gotten some vibe off him, wouldn't I? I sighed, shaking my head. No, I was not going to believe this I could not believe this. I was too attracted too him, I could not let myself get carried away, but I also could not let the only friend I might gain in this place go.

_Where would his room be?_ I wondered, laying out the map of the castle I had in my head. He said he rarely got to be around people, so that would mean he would be in a part of the castle that was rarely ever occupied. The downstairs hall should do it. I grabbed my black cloak, and decided that if I was going that way, I might as well have a word with daddy dearest as well.

Setting my jaw, I walked out the door, feeling anticipation swell in my gut.

(BLAH)

Conrad's POV 

I almost leapt out of my skin when I a soft knock sounded on my door, so quite I knew it was no vampire, but at the same time it seemed loud enough to shatter me. I scrambled up, almost toppling over as my hand came over the doorknob and I yanked the door open.

Mara stood there, slight pain in her eyes and a black cloak resting on her shoulders the string tied across her neck. She was still wearing her bikini, the cloth now tied around her torso so that is fell to the floor in a makeshift dress. She tried to smile at me, but pain flashed more strongly in her eyes and her hand flew to her jaw, cradling it softly.

"What happened?" I demanded, gently urging her into my room, shutting the door without a sound. I pulled her hand away from her jaw, gently coaxing her to tilt her head so I could get a better look. A harsh bruise was begging to form over the spot she had cradled, and I felt anger flash inside me like lightning. "What the hell happened!?" I demanded again, my voice low and rough with submerged anger. She swallowed hard, her arms lip at her side and her eyes on mine.

"Father did not appreciate me finding out about his and Crone's little plan." She answered in a low voice, and I felt my anger sizzle, and I had the biggest urge to see that vampire burn. I let out a deep, hard breath, and let go of her jaw so I could retrieve my first aid kit from under my bed. I yanked open the clear case with a jerky movement, my muscles tensed, and pulled out the muscle ointment, knowing it would help ease the muscles that were still tense from the blow.

I turned back to her, squeezing some of the clear ointment onto my index finger, coaxing her head to the side again. But at the first contact my finger made with her skin, she reached up and grabbed my hand with a gasp of pain.

"Sorry," I said with sincerity, and glanced over at my bed. "Why don't you lie on the bed, you might be more comfortable while this goes on." But she didn't move, until I moved over to the bed and pulled the first aid kit off the bed, indicating she could lie now. Finally, she moved, lying on the bed, shifting to get comfortable. She still had her eyes on me, even as she tilted her head for me to continue.

"You must of dodged as well as you could, it would seem he was aiming to break your jaw." I said conversationally, a little shaken at the intensity of her eyes on my face. I sat on the side of the bed, reaching over to gently rub some more onto the bruise. She hissed in a breath, but did not move or say a word about the pain. But what she said next was not what I was expecting.

"You are not really my brother . . . are you?" her voice sounded so lost, and my hand froze, my eyes finally meeting hers. Did she really know? Or was she guessing?

"Your father adopted me, so technically I am." I replied, thinking that was the simplest way to explain it. "Why, would it really matter that much if I was the spawn of that monster?" as the words left my mouth, I realized what the hell I had just done. My eyes met hers again, to find they were overflowing with tears. "Shit, no, that isn't what I meant!"

"It is what you meant." She said softly, pushing herself up into a sitting position, looking at the floor, unwilling to meet my eyes. This was the second time she had acted so submissive in front of me. "I know he is a monster."

"No, Mara, that is not what I meant. You are nothing like your father; I don't know why I said that, I just wasn't thinking, I guess. Please, the sin of the father does not pass down to the child." But she turned my own words against me.

"Would it matter to you about the fact that I am the spawn of that monster?" she sobbed, putting a hand against her mouth, trying to hold it back, but she did not succeed.

"Oh, Mara." And even though she fought, I pulled her into my arms, resting my cheek against the top of her head. She sobbed against my chest, clinging to me like I was the last thing on earth. I tried to calm her, mumbling softly, but she seemed to not hear me. It was amazing how right having her in my arms felt, so god damn right. "I am so sorry."

"I should have never left." She sobbed to herself, her tears seeping into my shirt. "But they needed me."

"Who needed you, Mara?"

"It's a long story." She sniffled, finally claming her tears. She did not move to get out of my arms, I did not make any move to let her get out in the first place.

"I got time," but when she still did not speak, I gave her a small squeeze. "Trust me."


	27. Plans

Mara's POV 

I walked down the hallway with a slight bounce to my step, feeling as if my heart were much lighter than it ever had been. Conrad and me had become almost insuperable, besides the time he had to spend with the monks and the time I was called away by one of my dad lackeys. But we caught time with each other whenever we could, in secret, most of the times in the woods. Every time I was near him my heart seemed to tug, and the first time it happened was when he pulled me into his arms that first night.

"MARA!" Conrad yelled, leaping out from around the corner, scaring the living hell outta me.

"CONRAD!" I yelled, taking off after him as he took off down the hallway. The thought of us being seen together was not on my mind, but as he disappeared into one of the rooms, my name was suddenly called. I froze mid-step, trying to hide the shiver that ran up my spine at the voice that belonged to the person who was the last person I wanted to see.

"Mara," Crone said again and I sighed, forced to turn and face him. His eyes were dark, and it still sent my heart hammering in fear, even though it was almost a month ago since he had almost bonded me. Since my father had hit me, and since I began to find I could not stay away from Conrad.

"What do you want, Crone?" My tone was anything but gentle, and he raised an eyebrow at it, but did not comment.

"Your father has called for you." He said plainly, and I felt a flash of anger.

"Yes, well I am not going to see him. He wants to think he still has his hands on my strings, let him find out differently." But when I went to walk away, Crone grabbed my arm, and before I could yell at him, I felt a sharp pain and blankness swamped me.

(BLAH)

Crone carried Mara's limp body into her fathers office, setting her into one of the chairs with a gentleness that was deemed unnecessary.

"Thank you, Crone. I am guessing she was uncooperative?" her father asked from his chair at his desk, an amused smile coming to his lips at the sight of his daughter so helpless.

"Yes, sir, she was. So I did as you told me."

"Thank you, have you seen Conrad?"

"No, sir, but when I went to get her, his scent was strong in the hallway."

"Do you think they have met?"

"No, sir, I just think that they are getting dangerously close to meeting."

"You do know why they cannot meet?" her father inquired, and Crone went stiff.

"Yes sir, I remember, but please feel free to repeat it."

"Her meeting him might loosen up the potion I put in her drink before she even came here. I gave you that other potion for the desired affect that she would think you were her mate. She has thought so so far, but she will not be doing anything willingly with you for now. We just have to keep them apart until the fall, when the boys blood can be harvested. Then, she is yours to do as you wish, because the connection between them will be shattered, leaving her nothing more than shell of herself."

"Sir, what makes their connection so special? How do you know that they are soul mates?"

"Their connection is so special because they were both born the same night, and both of them were born from raped mothers, and both were born half-breeds. Both grew up without their real mothers. Both suffered sorrow." He bared his teeth. "Though, that stupid clan of hers almost ruined my goddamned plans. They gave her happiness, and that alone would have made her seek him out sooner."

"I hear that she is looking for a little boy." Crone added stiffly, and her father looked interested.

"How did you find this out?"

"She sleep talks sir, she was talking about it in her sleep the first week she came here."

"Damn," her father muttered. "She has already had dreams about him as a child, their bond is growing stronger than I anticipated. As long as they do not meet, as long as they do not come to love one another, give in to each other completely, we can still go through with our plans."

"Sir, why do you wish to do this to her? You brought him here knowing they were bonded."

"Because, I had a seer tell me that one day this girl would be the death of me. So, the only thing I could do was bring her and her mate to the same place, and allow the bond to grow from a distance. When he is killed, she will shatter inside without even knowing what hit her." He smiled, a sinister smile that would make even the strongest willed vampires cower. He flicked a hand at Crone, and spoke in a bored tone. "I will take care of her, find the boy and lock him up in his room for the night. I do not want him out for awhile, until I have her so busy she hardly has time to eat or sleep."

"Yes, sir." Crone bowed at the waist, then left the room, not even glancing back.


	28. Efforts

**Hey, thanks to all of you guys who have been reviewing, and thanks to those of you who are asking questions. You guys both help a lot! Now, I have a request. You guys think I got a talent in a certain area, tell me. Think I don't do something so well, tell me. Think I need to improve on something, tell me. SPIT IT OUT!**

**Mara's POV**

I stifled the urge to groan in pain as I twisted in the chair I was in, blinking up at the ceiling with heavy eyes that wanted nothing more than to sink back into darkness where the pain of the blow Crone had given me would fade away. But I couldn't. I did not appreciate being hit, but I could also sense there was someone else in the room with me. That was something; maybe my senses were finally off repair and coming back to me. It was then I realized the ceiling I was looking at was my father's office. Of, effing wonderful!

"He didn't hit you that hard, so don't start complaining." His cool voice piped in, and I wanted to throttle him.

"No doubt he did it under your order!" I snarled, swinging myself gracefully up to my feet, forcing myself not to sway as my body protested and my neck throbbed where I had been hit. Father looked startled for a moment, obviously I was not supposed to be walking with such confidence right at this moment, but his face quickly smoothed.

"It was a back up in case you did not cooperate." He waved his hand dismissively, and I narrowed my eyes on him.

"I am not your toy to do as you please!"

"No, you are my daughter who will obey her parent!" he growled right back, and I fought hard not to stick my tongue out at him and flip him the bird. Instead, I turned on my heel to go for the door, but he was suddenly in my path. I sighed, realizing I was going nowhere until he had his say-so. I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest to represent I was going to listen. Yea, right.

"Where have you been spending all your time?" he inquired.

_Lie_, instinct whispered. "I have been going through the castle, avoiding you and anyone else at all possible costs. Why do you inquire?" I knew what he did, he wanted to know if I was spending time with people he thought I should not be.

"You do know that the west side of the woods are forbidden to go into?" _You mean the place where Conrad and me spend time together?_

"No, I was unaware."

"Well, now you know. Oh, and have you by any chance met a boy named Conrad?"

"No, who would he be?" I kept my voice regular, not sweet, not innocent, not bored, just inquiring as I normally would be. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to realize his mistake.

"Oh, no one," he waved his hand, his face becoming bored. "I am through with you, you may go."

"No, the question is, am _I _through with _you_!" I hissed, and before he could react, I stamped on his foot with all my strength. His lips pulled back to bare his fangs, and I knew my action would bear heavy consequences. Grabbing my arm, he threw my towards the doors, causing my back to hit full on. The wood splintered, then gave in, sending me flying out the other end, hitting the stone under the dirty windows. The stone was cold, keeping the shock of the pain at bay.

Until I tried to move.

I did not cry out when pain raced like fire up my chest and down my back. I ground my teeth together and forced myself up, surprised that no blood was gushing out. I did a quick tally of myself, pleased to find that nothing was broken, but I was not going to be able to move for a week or so.

My father stood in the ruined doorway, and I was fully ready to begin a battle right here and now with my body battered and almost broken.

"Oh, M'lady!" a female voice cried out, and I froze, startled, when I realized it was directed at me. I looked to the left to find the cook, her plump rosy face and blue eyes coated with a fake smile. What was her name, Conrad had told me it once. Was it Pam? No. . .

"Yes, Cassandra?" the name slipped out of my mouth before it was even formed in my mind, and I was pleased when she continued.

"The food you wanted me to make you is ready. You know, the blue berry muffins?" I had to force myself not to frown. That was my favorite thing that Destiny used to make me, her own recipe.

"Oh, of course. I am sorry to keep you waiting." And I nodded to my father, deep promise that we would continue later in my eyes. I turned on my heels and followed Cassandra down the hallway, ignoring my fathers heated glare I could feel on my back.

"Alright, what was all of that about?" I asked cautiously as we entered the kitchen and I was sure that there was no vampire within hearing range. She did not answer me, she just went back to making whatever it was she was making. I blinked at her back in confusion, when gently hands were suddenly placed on my shoulders. I cried out, the pains from that simple action making me go down to one knee.

"Mara!" Conrad tried to grab me around my waist to stop me from falling, put I pushed his hands away, resting on my knees with my head drooped, panting so hard it was surprised I could breath at all. "Mara, what happened?" his voice was closer now, so I gathered he was kneeling at my side.

"She go thrown through the Master's study door, that is what happened." Cassandra's tone was disapproving but laced with concern. I hear Conrad take in a hissing breath and then let it out as a growl that went deep into his throat. Threat and anger was written all over it, and I heard him mutter in French "_I will watch that goddamn vampire burn._" Before he turned his attention back to Cassandra.

"Thank you for going to get her for me." He said with such sincerity, I almost smiled. Polite Conrad, yep, that was him.

"It was no problem, but you need to take her into my room and but some ointment on her muscles, otherwise she will be black and blue until next month. It will be painful, but it will help her in the long run." I was finally able to lift my head, and I met her compassionate blue eyes. "You can lay on your stomach on my bed, honey. Strip down and pull the blankets up the small of your back so he can get the part that was impacted the worst." I felt my face heat at the thought, but I did not protest. Instead, I shakily stood and entered her bedroom that adjoined the kitchen and shut the door behind me so I could undress. A single bed with gray covers sat against the wall, the foot of the bed touching the window. A closet sat on the other end of the room, and I walked over to the bed and quickly stripped in the warm air. I left my clothes in as heap on the floor, knowing the wood had damaged them beyond repair. Lucky I was wearing some of the clothes my father had bought me.

A soft knocking came to the door. "Mara? Are you ready?" Conrad voice asked softly, and I could almost see the blush that was spreading to his face as well as he thought about what he had to do. But we both knew it would help, so neither of us were going to think about it that way. Quickly, I slide under the covers, sliding them down my back do they rested just at the small of my back, laid on my chest with my arms crossed under my chin, and pulled my hair to the side.

"Come in," I called back softly, and I heard the door open and then softly shut. He hissed in another breath of anger at the sight of my skin, which must have been already starting to bruise. He muttered a curse, and then came towards me, and I felt his weight indent the side of the bed as he sat down.

"This will hurt," he warned softly, and I closed my eyes, preparing myself. But the soft feel of his hands skimming along my back made me take a sharp breath of surprise. The pain was hardly there at all, there was only the softly pleasure as he skimmed the muscles with expert fingers and palms. "Sorry," he said softly, taking my intake of breath for one of pain, not surprise.

"No, it doesn't hurt." I informed, arching up into his hands. I could not help myself; it was the most relaxing thing I had ever experienced.

"Good," he said softly, and I could tell there was a smile in his voice. Hi hands continued rubbing, relaxing, and I soon found myself in a half-daze, my body becoming drowsy. I don't know how much time passed, but I soon lost myself in his hands soft and consistent movement, the sounds of the birds singing outside the window the only sound among us. Every now and then we could hear Cassandra do something, but it was muted, almost as if she did not want to interrupt us.

"How are you?" he finally asked, and I had to rouse myself enough to respond.

"I won't be sitting down for a long while," I said in a slow slurred tone, giving a content sigh. Almost as if that were his permission, his hand trailed down to the small of my back, gently pushing the blanket down. I gasped, my eyes opening wide and my head turning to look at him with shock. But there was no lust, no embarrassment in his eyes. There was only a deep concern as he looked at my black, blue, purple, and yellow blotched skin. I fought back my blush, forcing myself to rest my chin back on my arms.

_He doesn't like you that way, stupid!_ My mind hissed, and I knew it was right. Conrad was a good friend to me; he would never take advantage of me like this. I knew he wouldn't.

"It doesn't look like you have torn any muscles." He stated matter-of-factly.

"_I _tore any muscles?" I teased, trying to lighten my mood.

"Okay, it doesn't look like _he _tore any of your muscles. You should heal quickly." His hand was removed and he stood, turning his back on me, indicating it was okay for me to get dressed now. I didn't want to move though, I was so relaxed, but I forced myself to sit up and stand, yanking my clothes on in quick movements.

"Don't do anything stupid, Conrad." The words slipped out before I could think about what I was saying, and from the way his shoulders tensed I knew I had hit his thoughts. "Confronting him won't do anything 'cept tell him that the two of us have met. He did ask if we had, and I tricked him into thinking we had not. Don't go and ruin my efforts." I barley had my shirt on when he spun around, his jaw set in his anger. I took a quick step back, only to find myself already against the bed and stuck in place.

"_Efforts!_ You mean you got thrown though a _door _because you believed it would help your _effort_?" he growled at me, and I could tell I was in a dangerous position right now. Conrad did not like me being harmed, and he would like it even less if I had done it on purpose, and especially if it was to make sure the two of us were not discovered. I set my jaw and raised my head, meeting his eyes defiantly. He growled and turned, kicking the wall when he realized he was not going to get an answer out of me. I would not lie to him, but that did not mean he had to get an answer.

"Listen, Conrad, thank you for helping me with the bruises, I don't think they will hurt as much now. But I have to go to my room and shower before anyone comes looking for me and smells you all over me." I said carefully, gently touching his arms. He looked at me, his face still set him anger, and he seemed to debate something in his mind as he looked at me. Finally, he sighed, the anger falling from his face, making him look years older.

"Yea, get going, I will go and shower as well." Standing on tip-toe, I kissed his cheek softly.

"Thanks," I said with a soft smile, and quickly made my way out of the kitchen, leaving him to stare after me in shock, touching his cheek with a single finger.


	29. Promise Of Death

**For all of you guys who enjoy the movie Labyrinth, you know, with Jareth and all that, then I have someone to recommend. ****hopeless.romantic.3739**** [1331705,** **She is super good, I promise you, I learned a lot of the stuff I know about writing from her. I bow down to her as my teacher—bows—REVIEW ON THEM PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**Conrad's POV**

I sighed as I sank down onto my bed, my hair wet from my recent shower and my skinned chilled from the cool air as it hit my dampened skin. But my hands still seemed to be on fire from the feel of her satin skin under them. I had washed them repeatedly but it still seemed that they smell of her, that they still tingled, as they had when I had skimmed over those delicate muscles that were so battered . . .

I shook my head, droplets of water flying from the small action. How could I keep myself from thinking about her the way I did? I knew her skin would be smooth, pale as a pearl and perfect when it was done healing, and the thought seem to make a warmth grow in my gut, a warmth I had never felt before. I had wanted to know how that skin would feel beneath my lips, what she would feel like pressed against me, her body warm and supple. How he mouth would feel against mine, her breath warm and quick, her eye lids drifted to half-mast from the dazed pleasure she would be under . . .

I shook myself, covering my eyes with a hand, wanting to groan in frustration. I could not believe what had aspired today; I could not believe I had done what I had done. When she had spoken, letting me know how hurt she really was, I had acted on instinct, without thinking, pulling the blanket down enough to bare her ass. I wanted to either to kill something or break down at the pain I could imagine she was in. she thought I had not noticed her reaction, but I had noted it better than she did. And then she had relaxed back under my hands, her body giving me the permission her mind could not comprehend. I could have done so much in those few moments, with those cravings wracking at me like waves. But the thought of touching her made my stomach feel sick. I cared too much about her to even dare touch her body in a way that would make her uncomfortable. She meant more to me than she knew, maybe more than I did to her.

I fell back on my sheets, closing my eyes and imagining her voice, softly humming the tune of my favorite lullaby, the lullaby she had sung to me a few weeks after I had met her. A lullaby that seemed so familiar to me, something I had heard in my dream. And her voice was the one singing it in my dreams, before I had even met her. Was I crazy? Was I imagining I had imagined that I had dreamt of her voice? Did it matter? I had to find a time to tell her I was that little boy she was so intent on finding . . .

She had found me.

(BLAH)

Mara's POV 

Slowly the world started coming into a dazed sort of focus. I could hear the birds singing outside my open window that let in the full heat of the summer day that was blossoming outside like the beautiful flowers that followed it around. The breeze brought in the scent of pine and roses, making my nose twitch slightly at the strength of it. The air held a slight ting of mugginess, letting me know it was going to rain at one point or another today. Mm, that should be fun.

I shifted, and then stiffened, waiting for the pain of my backside to come rushing down on me.

But none came.

I twisted against, cautiously trying to find out the boundaries of no pain. But still, not even a ting of soreness. I sat up, blinking blearily at the floor as I reached up to my shoulder to pull the shoulder of my nightshirt down to bare the skin, and I gasped.

There was not a single bruise, or any sign that one had been there. How was this possible? I should have been black and blue till next year from all the strength he had put into throwing me threw those doors. Then a thought came to me.

Could I be more vampire than I knew?

"Hm, what a pity you healed so quickly." My father's voice startled me, and I glanced up to find him standing in my doorway. But he did not look disappointed he looked delighted and curious.

_Careful, he might just try and eat you_.

"Lucky for me my mom and dad taught me some herb recipes." I lied, snipping at him and snapping my teeth together. His face darkened, indicating he believed me, and I gave an inner sigh of relief. "Is there something awfully important that I have to see your ugly face in the morning?"

"Yes, indeed there is, otherwise I would love to indulge in a fight right here and now." He came into the room, leaving the door slightly cracked behind him as he came towards me and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me out of bed.

"Let go!" I yelled, yanking my arm free and coming up against the bed. He did not move to grab me again, but he closed in on me, making it near impossible not to look him directly in the face. I saw something flit by the door, but I could not look to see what it was, I was too afraid.

"I am here to tell you that I have gave Crone permission to marry you."

"You WHAT!" I screamed, shoving him hard, knowing my face was one of devastation and shock. I tried hard to lock it up, but I could not. How could he do this too me? Did he really hate me that much? I knew he did at that moment, I was a human who was causing him more trouble than vampires dared to do. So why not promise me off to a vampire that would give him loyalty and the promise of cause me absolute pain?

"I have engaged you to Crone, as I promise him I would. You have no say so in it, while you are in my domain you will follow by my law. Your family is not here to save you. By law, you two are now wed, but we will have a ceremony, one of which you will cooperate or you will be tortured until broken." Then he seemed to smile to himself. "But I don't think that will be a problem."

I could not seem to speak, my words were caught in my throat like the core of a peach, and I could not get past it. My future was over with; I knew it was by the look in his eyes. He knew something I didn't, and he was going to exploit it. Before I could stop myself, I went down onto my knees and screamed.

A scream of promise of revenge that would end in his death.


	30. So Hard To Say Goodbye

Conrad's POV

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She, had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She, always belonged to someone else

I lay on my bed, my hands behind my head, just looking up at the ceiling with no apparent interest. I was counting all the specks I could find, while thinking today of the look on Sasha's face as her father told her what was to become of her. I could not really tell what she was thinking, and it frustrated me that the only human I was ever allowed to be around (without anyone knowing, of course) had spent so much time around vampires that she knew how to act just like one. Her face was like a lock, and I did not know how to find the key to unlock it. Someone else had it . . . I was sure of it.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

She did not know that I had seen and overheard the conversation between her and her father. I did not know if she wanted me to know, and if she did then she would mention it to me on her own time. I had just walked around and around, and somehow I just ended up right at her bedroom door. It was slightly cracked, and I could not help but lean forward and take a peek inside to find her, standing before her father. Her position was stiff, and I could tell she was uncomfortable. I was going to ask her to come on a walk with me; I could drink in all the things this girl said in a lifetime and never get enough. There was just so much to know about her, so much to understand, to memorize. She did not know how I watched her, she would never know, I hoped. She had her destiny, and I had mine, and I did not want to make things any harder on her then they were getting to be and would soon reach an all time high.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

There came a small tapping to my door, but I was up in a hurry to answer it, hoping it was who I wanted it to be. And sure enough, there she stood, her head lowered, letting me know she was at an all time low. She had tears streaking her face, and I reached out to gently brush them away. She looked up at me, sniffling, and I wanted to badly to find out what would comfort her. But I could not, not while we were still in the middle of hell. Something, something, something had to be done, something I could do without anyone else knowing. Something that would make her smile and laugh, like she did when she first came here. I heard the pounding on the window, and glanced over, finding the rain plundering down like it was on a quest to drown the earth in two minuets flat. The water ran down the glass of the window, like angels tears. And then it hit me.

And she will be loved  
she will be loved

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" I questioned, my voice soft, not demanding, but gentle and coaxing. She would come and I knew she would. And if she did not I would not be able to leave her. I was falling in love with her, and already my world was getting more tangled than it should, than it was before she came. But she gave me light, happiness, and actually told me her views on the world. She did not cower from me when she passed by me, and she did not hold back on making smart remarks when I did something stupid. She treated me like a human being, not something that would soon be disposed of. And I owed her a lot for that, for giving me back my humanity. She looked surprised at the question, the tears on her cheeks glistening as her face caught the light.

"But . . . its raining . . ." and I smiled, nodding, and she seemed to be weary for a moment. "Alright," she murmured, and took my hand as I began to lead her out to the grounds.

_Tap on my window knock on my door, I  
Want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

"I am sorry for intruding." She apologized when we were almost there, I could already feel the muggy air around us. I stopped for a moment, seeming shocked at her absurd statement. She did not know then. She did not know I _wanted _her to knock on my door whenever she needed me. I wanted her to need me like I needed her, but I did not think that was going to happen.

"Don't be, you can always call on me when you need me." And when she shyly turned her face away, I caught her chin, and her purple eyes met mine. "You look so beautiful . . ." I had not meant to say it out loud; she might get a hint of how I felt. But she smiled up at me, making my heart squeeze.

"You always make me feel beautiful." But she did not mean it as it sounded. She was now engaged to Crone, and she would not look my way that way ever again. It was a shame, what she was going to be giving up in marrying him, but she did not have a choice. Maybe that was what was making her so upset, she wanted something more than what he could give her, something I wanted to give to her but could not.

"You alright?" I asked, wanting to tell her I knew, I knew about it all. I wanted to tell her I loved her, and about what was to become of me. But my lips remained sealed, and when she finally nodded I pulled her out into the rain, the warmth seeping into us at an alarming rate. She screamed, a playful, joyous sound and took off running into the grounds. I followed, unable to keep from smiling.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
Call anytime you want

I knew this was all I would probably ever get out of her, but that was my hearts compromise. I could see her laugh, could see her smile and talk, but I could never approach her. It would only cause her more pain. It proved we did not need a beautiful day of sunshine and butterflies to have fun together. We knew how to make things work, and that was how we meshed together so well. My heart swelled at the sound of her bell laugh, sounding through the pounding of the rain and then the sound of her falling on the muddy ground. She called to me, and my heart responded by quickening at the sound.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while

I could spend every day like this, just with her and the rain, without a soul but us knowing about it. I found her on the ground, making (attempting) a water angel, and get all frustrated when the water would just swoosh back into place as if she had never moved it in the first place. Mud was covering her jeans, and her hair hung in rat-tails, but her eyes held a smile, as did her lips. I never wanted to see that broken smile she had given me earlier ever again. I wanted to throw it into the darkness and never see it again. But there was no guarantee that would happen, and it made me hurt to think of that. Someone had to make her smile like this when I was gone, and I knew it would not be her father or Crone. I had to find someone maybe she should go home. I am sure she smiled like that a lot when she was with the people who understood her. She was a half-breed, like me, and they had to be there for her.

_And she will be loved  
Yeah she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
Yeah she will be loved_

I slipped down to the ground with her, and she tackled me, causing us both to begin wrestling, seeing who could hold whom down longer. The water splashed, seeming to wanting to join in the game. Thunder struck, hiding out laughter, out secret place away from the world. Yes, I did love her; I knew that just by seeing those defiant purple eyes. Yes, love was the word . . . the perfect word.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and makes me to catch her every time she, falls_

I knew this girl better than I knew myself, and she could say the same thing for her with me. We were the first ones to make sure we were both comfortable here. We were both the first ones to see the woods as a place to hide, not a scary maze of endless green and brown. She did not have to beg me to be there for her, for me to understand. I would catch her all the time I could, and the rest she would be around people who would cushion her fall.

"Come, we must go back now." I said, laughter thick in my voice, though the thoughts were still rushing in my head. My Mara, my precious Mara. She nodded, a smile still plastered to her face like her wet hair was to her neck and scalp. We both pulled ourselves up, slipping and sliding on the way back to the house, we laughed, catching each other every time this happened, and it seemed to take forever to get to the house. I did not want it end, this moment of happiness. 

Tap on my window knock on my door, I  
Want to make you feel beautiful...

She would come to me from now on, I knew she would, and the thought alone was enough to make sure I could last it through the day now. I had to go to the Monk's ceremony in a little over an hour, and now I knew I could keep out their annoying chanting, I could actually face this with ease. She would be there for me when I got back, all I had to do was ask . . . and I had to ask.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while

Soon we were under the cover of the house, and the rain continued pounding on behind us, almost sounding as if it were begging us to come out again, to come and play and share our joy with the world. But we did make it to my room without being seen, and we even chased each other up the stairs. She was laughing when she burst in the door, and fell on my bed, panting for breath while I leaned with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath and stop the laughter.

"We need to dry off," she complained with a slight wrinkle of her nose. Joy hit me, she did not want to leave, and I would give her reasons to stay . . . God's let her stay.

"Yea we do, but I have some clothes you can wear until yours dry." And I walked over to my dresser, opening the draws in haste and pulling out a really large white shirt and blue sweat pants. She smiled, getting up and slowly coming towards me.

"Thanks," she said in a whisper and a shy smile as she took my clothes from my hands. She looked down, and for a moment, neither of us moved.

And she will be loved  
Yeah she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
Yeah she will be loved

Gently, I touched her chin again, and she seemed to feel the energy surging under my skin, because when she glanced up she was blushing. I brushed my fingers across her cheeks, feeling the heat from it, and she began shaking.

"You're shaking . . ." gently I rubbed her arms, and she nodded, looking down again. "Why?"

"Because . . . I feel something your not telling me, something hidden just under the skin wanting to come out. I don't know what it is," she looked up at me, looking ashamed. "But I want to know." And my heart began to pound. I could tell what it was saying with each pump. _Tell, her, tell, her, tell, her . . ._ gently, I took her into my arms, and she seemed surprised, but responded quickly.

"I know about the engagement with Crone . . ." I began softly, and she gasped and began struggling to get free. But I would not let her move, I had begun, and I would not stop now. "And, I also wanted to tell you I am happy for you if that is what you want. But . . . I am in love with you, and I have been for some time." And finally she stopped struggling, slowly looking up at me. I looked down at her, my face solemn and hers filled with tears. I did not know what they meant, but I would but let her go until I knew. And her next words were my answer.

"Kiss me . . ." the words were breathed, and I barley caught them had my ears not been on the hear out for them. And I did, her lips warming against mine, and the passion of the moment taking me away.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

I knew I would have to say goodbye, I knew it as well as I knew how I felt. But until then I would enjoy this sweet moment, the sweetness of her. And then, I would work on trying oh so hard, the work of saying good-bye . . .

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

I didn't want too, never wanted too. I would not let her go if I choice . . . but I didn't . . .

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Try so hard to say goodbye

And I would always remember, the day of the rain . . .


	31. Deaths Date

**For all of those who guessed it, there is a scene in the last chapter. If anyone wants it, tell me, though it will be odd writing a scene with Mara and Conrad. **

Conrad's POV 

I remember things oh so vaguely. I remember the swift but gentle sweep of my hands along her bare flesh. It was so soft under the pads of my fingers and the palms of my hands. Her heat was something I never knew, and I craved everything she wanted to give me at this moment. Her heat made the bed sheets feel so cold against my own skin, and her soft breathing mingled with mine was hypnotizing. I was trying to take all of this in at once, and trying to store it all away for I knew I would probably never get this moment again. I remember how even though I had no clue what I was doing I learned quickly. I learned how to make her breath hitch, for her to moan ever so softly. The world seemed so silent, though I never noticed it. At some point in time my mind tried to remind me that the monks were expecting me, that they could walk in and find us. But when the sweet taste of her kisses filled my mouth once again all of that went away. I was the first to touch this beautiful goddess, and I reveled in it.

Now, I lay on my side, watching her sleep with the most peaceful look on her face. The sun was falling, casting golden and red light on the walls, and tainting the glass with the color of blood. But I did not notice it to that extent. I gently stroked her collarbone, and she sighed in her sleep, shifting her head and exposing her neck to me. It would take a stronger man than me to resist, and I leaned down to place a soft bit to the flesh. The taste of the summer wind, the sunshine, and the bitter taste of blackberries filled my mouth and it sent my head whirling. I kissed the bite mark, and she once again sighed in her sleep, as if the bite was something familiar. I could see it in her face often time, the one thing she feared. The one thing she feared was a bite from a vampire, to die by their teeth. My bite was so much softer than when exposed to those deadly canines, and my mark took nothing from her. She would never even know I had done it.

She turned in the bed sheets, her purple eyes opening blearily to look up at me. I smiled, and she said nothing, nestling deeper against me. I did what I knew she wanted me to do, I lay on my back and she laid her head on my bare chest, listening to my slow heartbeat that jumped at her contact with me. I heard her mumble, "You were so far away from me . . ." and I felt like my heart could stop and I would be content for the rest of all time. She was my missing rib, I now believed in what the monks were always on about. God was out there, and he had sent me the missing part of my heart. Such a large piece came in such a beautiful, not a girl, but a woman, and we both shared some of the same fate. We were both hybrids, a rarity in the world. But I would not tell her that . . . it was not my place to tell her. She would not understand without a full explanation, and I would not have but a few days left. I could not leave her in the dark like that, for her to flounder.

I finally gave into my exhausted bodies demands and shut my eyes. My arms came around her, making sure she was as close to me as she could be. It was like I suddenly could not sleep without her there with me. I would have several more days of happiness. To which I would face a decision. I could either struggle to say goodbye. Or, I could spend those last days reveling in that sweet pleasure . . . so intense nothing in the world but love could compare to it. I was once a boy, and she had made me what I was meant to be. A man. She did not do it because of my looks, or my body. She did it because of . . . well . . . I didn't know. But then she unknowingly answered my question.

"I love you . . . ," she mumbled in her sleep, and my world went dark.

Mara's POV 

Have you ever just woke up in the morning, looked at the person sleeping next to you, wanted to glue the two of you in that moment for the rest of your lives?

I have.

When I opened my eyes to see the pale skin of Conrad's smooth chest everything came crashing down on me with such speed I had to stifle a delightful shiver from going up my spine. I bent my head back slightly to look up at his face, feeling his arm tightening around me as he slept. The day was had fell into darkness, but I could see his face, which scared the hell out of me but I ignored it. He looked so peaceful and –dare I say it—happy. As if I had given him the one thing he had needed. I had given him love, acceptance, and trust. How he had gone so long without any of them was a mystery to me, people needed them to survive.

"Your skin is soft," he murmured in a voice that told me he was barely even conscious. I smiled, knowing he needed more sleep. He was more tired from our time together than I was, but maybe that was because he had stayed up for hours afterward watching me rest. How I knew he did that who knew? But I did, and it was sweet as hell. His arms tightened again, his thumb gently stroking back and forth on my bare hip under the blankets.

"Mm, I could say a lot of things about you, too." I teased, softly planting a kiss over his heart. He gave a contented sigh, and I softly began humming, lulling him back into sweet dreams.

"Stay with me?" he slurred, and I laughed softly at his tired desperation.

"Of course, I have already spent the day, what could the night hurt?" it was a lie, we could be caught any moment now. How was he going to explain my scent on his blankets? Suddenly he shot up, looking fully awake and panicked.

"Day!" he yelped, leaping up, naked, to look out the window. I took in his body, biting my lip as scenes from the day once again washed over me. It was either he did not feel my stare or he ignored me, because he groaned and hit his head on the window.

"Conrad?" I frowned, hating to see him in such a state. Gently, I slid from the bed and stood, coming over to him and sliding my arms around his waist, leaning against his back. He tensed for a moment, seeming to try and fight what his heart and body both wanted and his mind was arguing against. He didn't want to be calm right now, but he relaxed under my hands, turning to face me. He smiled down at me, and I felt my worried frown melt away.

"Mm, I think you should get back under the blankets before you catch cold." But his eyes told me he didn't want me too, but I obliged, scooting to one side of the bed and lying on my stomach, pulling the blankets up to my waist and resting my chin on my arms. He came in beside me, his hands tracing along my back as he had just yesterday.

"You heal fast," he observed, and I looked away so he would not see my worry.

"Yea, surprised me too."

"Why, you're a vampire human hybrid, aren't you used to this kind of thing?" he sounded surprised, and I nibbled my lip.

"I have, or I should say _had _more human qualities. I never had a strong vampire side." I glanced back at him, feeling happiness well up in my chest. "Until I finally found you?"

"What do you mean found me?"

"Remember when I said I was looking for my soul mate?" he gave a nod, realization coming into his eyes. "My senses were on the down low, so I could not feel for who I was looking for. But now I see it was you all along. When I faced Crone that first day you were walking down the hall behind him, he had stood in front of me to hide you from view. I made a mistake. But my instincts are back and everything inside me screams that you are mine."

"I'm glad," he whispered, leaning forward to kiss me. "Because everything in me says you are mine also. And I won't be sharing you with anyone, I don't care what your father says."

"Oh no, my father!" I buried my face in the pillow. My father, Crone, how was I going to get past that?

"I will not be giving you to Crone," his voice was a low threatening growl, and as his gentle hand swept up my spine I shivered. He was no danger to me, but he was surely a danger to anyone who endangered me.

"What are you we going to do?" there had to be something . . .

"Maybe we can go somewhere, somewhere your father or Crone will have no say so in what we do." Then it clicked.

"My house!"

"Your house? Mara, aren't we in your house?" he frowned at me, but I was elated. Yes! Oscuridad and Sasha and my family! Why had I not thought of them before! They must have been so worried. I realized now how much I missed them . . .

"No, I was living with my aunt and uncle before I came here. My moms sister, Sasha, she is my foster mom, and her husband, Oscuridad, is my foster dad. They have had me since my mother died the night I was born. They must miss me so much . . . I wonder if Destiny and my other uncle, Izquierdo, finally got together . . .?" I was still in the middle of musing, so I missed his confused look.

"Mara, how much family do you have?"

"Oh, I have my aunt, Sasha, my aunt, Destiny, who isn't related but still. Then I have my twin uncles Izquierdo and Derecho, and we have the servants and then we have my grandfather, who I just call granddad. I would have a lot more aunts and uncles but they were all killed by a vampire who killed my mother as well and almost killed Destiny." I left out the fact they were almost all vampires. That was something I sensed would make him uneasy.

"So, they would let us go there?"

"Yes, I left without their permission, they must be so worried about me! I wonder is granddad has gotten home to tell them the reasons I left . . ."

"I tell you what, we will leave tomorrow morning. So we can be well rested. Before dawn, you can go and get your stuff, and I will get mine and we will try and make it off this land before your father is even aware."

"Mm, sounds like a plan to me." I murmured, cuddling closer to him and closing my eyes in bliss.

(BLAH)

Ocuridad's POV 

"Hush, now, big girl, brave girl." I crooned, gently stroking Sasha's hair as her sobs began to gently descend into hiccups. She looked up at me with large, wet, tired eyes, trying to say everything in that one look. I knew her pain, she lost her baby and our daughter all in a few days time. Mara had left without knowing the truth of her father, without knowing what he had done to her mother . . .

Sasha screamed as the door was kicked open, the door disintegrated as it's remains fell to the ground like rain. I was crouched over Sasha, ready to launch myself at the intruder, and blinked in surprise when I saw my father's angry and worried face.

"Where is she!" he yelled, and I knew his would have been blood red could it have been.

"She's gone!" Sasha cried, climbing out from under me and throwing her arms around my father, sobbing against his chest. His face softened, and his arms came around her.

"Hush, I'm sorry for yelling. How long as she been gone?" by now, all the vampires in the house had gathered at our doorway, looking at the broken door and then at the scene before them.

"She has been gone since her birthday." In the heart of winter, and now it was falling into autumn. My fathers face became covered with worry.

"That stupid girl! I told her to wait for me!" he muttered under his breath, and Sasha looked up at him with beseeching eyes.

"She said you would explain why she had to go."

"And that I will, please, darling, sit down. You are weak." When she obeyed he took a deep breath and began, telling them about Mara's dreams and her visit from the death angel. Sasha tried not to begin sobbing again, but tears ran down her face like rivers, and she would not let me brush them away, even though we could feel each others pain beating at each other.

"Did you tell her what he did to her mother?" he directed the question at Sasha, and me and cursed when we both shook our heads. "I did a little a digging while I was away. It would seem that Mara's father bought a little boy a few years ago. He is the same age as Mara, and they both have vampire-raped mothers. He was bought to be harvested, but the thing is, Mara's father also enlisted hundreds of witches into his services a few weeks before Mara came there. Some of the specialize in potions, other in weaving memory spells, other passion spells."

"I have not felt her die, she is still alive. What does he plan to do with her?"

"That was something else. When I was inquiring about him, a seer came to me, telling me she had been his personal advisor a several years ago. She fled for her life when she told him the night Mara and Conrad was born that Mara would one day kill him."

"So he is trying to kill her before she kills him?" Sasha's voice shook with fear, and I took her into my arms. This was too much for her, who knew how badly this would scare her.

"Do you know when she is meant to die, like this death angel said?" Izquierdo broke in, his whole body tense. Destiny stood at his side, gently stroking his palm with the thumb of her finger, her eyes wide and listening.

"The seer told me that piece of information as well. . . ." he paused, and Sasha cried out, knowing it was going to be bad. "I'm sorry, my dear children, but Mara is destined to die tomorrow."


	32. Taste of Death

**Mara's POV**

I awoke alone in bed, and for a brief second panic settled over me and I clutched the sheets. But finally the foggy memory of him leaning over me, giving me a soft kiss, whispering he was going to go and get ready came back to me and I managed to settle my heart enough to sit up without feeling light headed. I looked out the window, finding it odd that I could tell how close it was to dawn, and the thought made me jump up, scrambling around for my clothes, clumsily pulling them on, dragging my fingers through my hair as I ran down the hallway, hoping to the unknown that I did not run into anyone.

Would this plan work? I thought it might, considering on I had found what I was looking for, and that little boy obviously wasn't here. For some unknown reason I felt like I had already found him, considering my conscious had an oddly calm demeanor as I ran down the halls as fast I could, not even a little bit out of breath. I had to hurry; I could run into anyone, even in the early dawn hours. I highly doubted my father or Crone took time off being asses twenty-four-seven to take a power nap. But hey, a visit by the office couldn't hurt . . .

What in the world was I thinking? If I stopped by the office and my father was in there, there would be no way for me to cover the fact that I am covering in Conrad's scent. Or the fact that I was tired from being up all night and in a hurry. Yet, instinct told me to keep moving forward, so move forward I did, swinging right on towards the destroyed door. Get this; father dearest wasn't in there.

Hesitantly, I took a step through the hole in the door, allowing my eyes to sweep the room. What was I looking for? I took a step towards his desk, deciding to start with his draws first; maybe I would stumble across something. And sure enough, once I yanked the door open a small potions bottle rattled forward. I frowned, picking it up and squinting at the dark green tinted glass. What in the world . . .? Never mind, maybe Grandad would know.

Stuffing the small bottle in my jeans, I hurried from the room, to make my getaway with the one I loved.

(BLAH)

**Conrad's POV**

I took a deep breath of the fresh air that came in abundance around me. My skin tingled, by body thrummed with new energy that I never knew existed before. Love blossomed in my chest, and excitement settled over me. For once, I saw more than just my future to be harvested; I saw a family, a wife, and a home. But first, I had to tell Mara I was the little boy she had been searching for. And I also had to tell her what her father had planned for me. But all of that didn't matter anymore, because we were going away from this place where so much sadness had aspired. Where so many had died just to fill their endless addiction.

I would make sure she was going to be happy all of the time she lived. I was going to do all I could to please her; I was going to learn ever aspect of her. Her favorite colors, her foods, everything I was never able to get out of her. I wanted to know of her child hood, her memories, her little habits and hobbies. For once, the happiness that I would be able to do all of that stuff was so new to me and yet so welcoming. What would I have done if she had never found me? She did find me, and she had saved me, in so many ways she would never we able to go through them all in a lifetime. She brought me back to life when I was so ready to just give up and let them have their way.

I found myself pondering over what our family would be like. Would they be blond like her if they were beautiful girls? I knew they would take her beauty with them; there was no doubt in my mind. Would out sons hold my strength, my need for life, my temper? Or would they be tainted slightly also with her tenderness for life that saved me? I didn't care, I decided, any child she gave to me would be such a miracle it would never matter if they were female or male, gentle or rough. Though, with a mother like that, they would not be able to help hold compassion and love. I knew it.

She would come to me soon, and I would have her in my arms again. Never again would my bed be alone and empty, chilled with the lack of a body next to mine. Never again would the night be more silent then necessary because there was no second person adding their soft breath to the air. I would never have to sit in my room alone, feeling utter loneliness swamp me until I broke down and shattered with it. On my hands and knees with my head in my hands, screaming out that if there was some god out there why did he have to torment me so? But none of that mattered anymore. None of it at all.

I hoped she got here soon my arms ached with emptiness.

(BLAH)

Stuffing the last of her items into her book bag Mara took one last sweeping glance around the room that she had hated since the first moment she had laid eyes on it. It was too impersonal, so bland and perfect. She missed her old room, with her clothes dashed all over the floors and the windows casting shadows on her walls in the late afternoon.

"Goodbye hell," Mara muttered, swinging her bag over her shoulders and yanking open her door, stepping out in the hall, prepared to move at a quick pace to be back at Conrad's side as soon as she could. Her heart was tearing, just being away from him for such a short amount of time. But she should have been keeping an eye out, before she knew it Crone had come out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of her arm. She tried not to gasp, but it was hard, especially when he was hurting her with his strong hold. He was angry, _really_ angry. She could see it in every line of his body and the set of his jaw and the hardness of his eyes.

_Trouble_ . . . her mind warned, and she kept absolutely still and silent, waiting for him to gain enough control to speak, so she would know it was safe to move.

"Where do you think you are going, Mara?" the voice came from in front of her, and she swung her head around to meet her fathers cold gaze. _Lie, lie, lie!!!_

"I am going home. No one said I had to stay here, and I will not marry Crone just because you say so. If I want to marry someone then I think I will build a relationship with him by myself, without your help. And no offense," her eyes flashed with defiance, "but you are a lousy matchmaker."

He chucked, and her throat tightened, knowing she was in trouble. He leaned towards her, and Crone prevented her from taking a instinctive step back. She took one glance at his face, his nostrils were flared, and her heart sank. He could smell Conrad all over her, and it would have been stronger from their shared intimacy. _Should have taken a shower . . . to late!!!!_

"Like Conrad?" he hissed, and she raised her chin, knowing now that he knew but unwilling to let him gain the upper hand. He laughed again, a dark and dangerous sound. "Come, Mara, lets take a walk." He laughed out, and walked down the hall, Crone forcing her to follow suite.

This was not good. She could already taste death in the air.


	33. Metalic Taste Of Love

Mara's POV 

_Please run, Conrad, please tell me you are not still waiting for me. _But something told me that my minds hopeless ranting was to be all in vain. Conrad would not have left without me, he would have stayed where we had agreed on just in case I came, and if I didn't then he would have ran back heedlessly to try and save me. But it did not stop me from hoping, praying to everything known and unknown for the unlikely to happen.

"Hello, my dear boy," my father sneered as we broke through the trees and Conrad turned eagerly, hoping that it was me. His face fell and realization settled into his eyes as he took in my position. His posture went straight, stiff and ready, and he met my fathers gaze head on without an ounce of fear. There was only determination.

"Hello, is there something you wanted?" _Don't overdue it!_ My mind screamed, but I had to smile at the pride the welled up in me at his strength. He was like me in as many ways as he was different from me and it was perfect.

"Yes, actually, I was inquiring as to where the two of you think you were going? Considering you are my property, and you are to soon be killed." Sudden realization hit me. Conrad was a half-breed? He did not meet my eyes, but he kept his gaze on my father. I was struggling to understand it all, and I was hardly paying attention to the events.

Before Conrad could respond, Crone fisted a hand into my curls and yanked my head back, causing me to cry out. Then I felt the cool of the blade against my throat. "Maybe you should think twice before lying to us, Conrad." Crone added in with anger, and I cried out when he tightened his hand for emphasis on what would come out of it.

My witch blade, I had left it in my jean pocket. Blindly, I searched for it, but my pockets were empty. What, that was impossible! Conrad caught my eyes, seeing the small motion I made, and my heart sank at the pain in his eyes. He had it, he had taken it out of my jeans, and he had no idea how to use it, nor was he trained enough to even get a chance. I wanted to cry, not because he had taken it, but because now I knew what was going to happen. They were going to kill me, and I would be unable to save him. And that little boy that I had almost given up on but he had given me renewed hope. I managed to prevent the tears, and I knew he was killing himself over that small action.

"Conrad," I said clearly, ignoring when Crone tightened his hand and made me cry out yet again. "Conrad," I began again, my voice husky with pain. "Do it." It was the best I could do through the pain, without letting Crone and my father know what I was talking about. But Conrad did not move, looking at the blade at my throat, his eyes full of pain. "No, Conrad, don't you dare, do it, do it!"

"Shut up!" Crone yelled, yanking again with a streak of pain. My jaw shook, even as I tried to form and speak words to him again, he needed strength to do this, without the worry of my life.

"Please," Conrad's voice came out broken, and I could not see his face was head was pulled so far back my neck was threatening to snap. "Don't hurt her."

"We won't harm her if you come back peacefully with us. You belong to me you know you do. I bought you."

"Fuck you," I managed to croak, and felt blood rush from the side of my throat. Just a small cut, nothing serious, but it rushed down my chest, staining my breasts and shirt. Conrad gave a broken cry, and my fathers voice cut in again, sounding almost apologetic, that stupid bastard.

"I am sorry Conrad, she is just so irrespective and needs to be trained. You were trained well; you know we will keep our word if you come along. She is nothing; she has just twisted your thoughts to make you do as she pleases. She grew up around vampires, she knows how to manipulate you just how she wants. She also knows witches, she could have slipped you something in your drink."

"No!" Conrad yelled, his whole body quaking with sadness, with the struggle not to listen. I heard my father sigh and I caught him nod out of the corner of my eye. I screamed when I felt Crone's fangs pierce my skin. I struggled, clawing at him, but he only took a small swallow, before pulling away, his mouth dripping with blood. My body shook with fear I was frozen.

"No! What are you doing?!" Conrad yelled, and I heard the small scuffle as my father threw him back when he tried to come to my aid. My legs were shaking under me, and if it were not for Crone's tight hand in my hair, I would have fallen.

"Relax my boy, Crone is merely trying to provoke her to protect herself, no harm has come to her. She knows spells, she is almost as strong as a vampire." No I wasn't, Conrad was stronger than me. _Strong male, mortal male ._ . .the thought came from nowhere, as the image of his body mingled with mine came to the front of my mind. "She does not grow weak from blood loss. She does not need your aid; she knows how to protect herself. We are just trying to show you that she is not what you think she has bewitched you! She came here to twist your mind, make you forget your purpose." Crone let up on my hair a little, no doubt distracted by more blood running down my skin, and I saw father move closer to Conrad. "She enjoys the vampires bite! She is a whore; she came to Crone that night, Wicca's night. She wanted his bite! Then she told you she was attacked when she was not, she was willing! Wasn't she, Crone?"

"Yes, she was, very much." Crone answered in a low rumbling voice, and I could tell he was not really here.

"No! Mara fears the bite . . ." but his voice was weak, they were getting to him. It was time to end this.

"Conrad!" I screamed, twisting myself from Crone's grasp so quick he was unable to respond, feeling my hair come loose. I threw myself into Conrad's arms, but then the strong pain shot up my back, and I tasted my own blood in my mouth. I went limp against him, realizing my father had stabbed me. My gaze fluttered, and I could hear him screaming my name, and then his mouth on mine, and his blood filled my mouth, and I could tell he had bitten his tongue when I had jostled him. Then he was torn away, and I was left on the ground, hearing his cries fade away, and watching as the dark form of my death angle came forth, her wings spread wide, and her beautiful face pained.

Then the world was gone.


	34. Wake Up Call

Conrad's POV 

Mara could not be dead, she just could not, and yet I could feel the tearing pain spread through my chest, even as her father began shoving potions down my throat. He was muttering something about how he had to keep me alive, about how he proved that seer wrong, about how he was strong enough to kill her on his own. About how she messed up his plans for revenge on the news she was supposed to kill him, about how she was not supposed to die, she was supposed to just shatter inside so he could torture for the rest of her life.

My mind was blurred from the sight of her bleeding body before me, how she felt to hold her in my arms. I could feel the warm blood pouring onto my arms from the grievous wound her father had treated her too. What promise had I made myself? That I would see that vampire burn? And yet I was so close to him with Mara's witch knife in my pocket, and I could not move a single inch. Pain was spreading like wildfire through me, centering from my chest, from my heart.

I tried not to drink the things he was giving me, but he was then using force and I had to comply. Soon, several young women came in, dark green cloaks covering them, glittering with magic. They moved around me, muttering to each other, saying a spell here, a spell there, mixing another potion for me to drink. Why were they so worried about keeping me alive? I lay flat on the floor, the pain so bad I could hardly even breathe through it, let alone think. I kept seeing glimpses of faces beneath the heavy cloak hoods, to see their faces drawn in pain and worry. They were being forced into this too.

Mara was really gone, I knew it a moment later when I felt the last spark of her life, my soul, my love, smother out like someone has doused it in water. I screamed, arching off the floor as the pain became more centered deep inside me, threatening to take me apart. I wanted it too, oh please, anything to let me be with my Mara, my precious Mara.

"Where is Mara?" a cool female voice ask, and my eyes flew open to see one of the witches bending over me, her hands on the sides of her hood, pulling it open enough so we were face to face, but no one other than me could see her. Her skin was dark, looking permanently sun-kissed, her hair a mass of tight brown spiral curls around her face. Her eyes were as dark as chocolate, and I blink up at her without much comprehension. I could hear the other witch's talking to Mara's father, keeping him busy.

"How do you know of Mara?" I rasped, her name bringing my back from the deep hole of pain enough to think.

"You screamed her name, you know her, do you not boy? Tell me, where is she!" her voice was once soft, but it now held a strict hiss of demand, and I would not deny her. Something told me this female would give her the proper death respect, and not leave her beautiful body lying in the woods. Quickly, I managed to give her the directions through my teeth, and when the darkness came for me, she was sweeping out of the room, causing quite a ruckus.

(BLAH)

Mara's POV 

"Mara," my name was said in a singsong tone, causing my eyes to fluttered open slightly to take in who was saying it. It was my death angle, her ocean blue eyes looking down at me where I rested in her lap. Quickly my wits came about me and I shot up, glancing around to find nothing but white, bright white.

"Wha . . .?" I glanced around some more. Ceilings, floor, walls, there was no dimension or color to this room. I glanced back at her, dressed in a black gown that was made of a light material that swayed with a breeze that was not there. The sleeves had small strips of coal gray cloth coming down from them, making her look more like a movie witch then a angle, but then again, her large black wings that were slightly outspread were hard to miss. Her hair was black with thick curls, reminding me slightly of Destiny's unruly hair that I loved so much. The thought made my heart ache.

"Yes, Mara, you really are dead." She said softly, her head ducking slightly to catch my gaze as it fell to the floor.

"I figured, I mean, there is no way I would have been able to live through a wound like that. I am just surprised I last as long as I did, I thought for sure my father was going to kill you sooner." I glanced around and frowned. "Wait, if I am dead, why I am here? Please do not tell me this is all awaits me. I don't believe in god and all that, but surely I am going to be reborn?"

"Mara," she said in a soft but curt manner, reminding my I was not talking to a friend I had known for years, but an angle of death. Why should my worries matter to her? But she smiled, surprising me.

"Don't you see, Mara? You weren't _supposed_ to live this long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you were supposed to die sooner than this. You are Conrad were never supposed to share that night, you were never meant to come to love him so deeply. You were just mean to save him from the killing."

"But . . . what about the little boy?"

"He _is _the little boy, Mara. Don't you see?"

"I don't get it, how can I have lived longer than I was supposed too?"

"The future is not set into stone, Mara, and you have been shaking up the immortals world for a long time now. Even father time cannot tell you what is going to happen to you." She gently stroked my hair, a comforting movement, and I smiled back at her, and it was confusing. I was not supposed to be smiling, I was dead, and Conrad would soon follow. The smile faded right off my lips.

"What about Conrad? I didn't save him, does that mean I have yet to fulfill my destiny?"

"Mara, you surpassed your Destiny, you have saved Conrad, and just not the way you are thinking. He has the power to fight it now. You were just meant to show him love, passion, the will to fight, and your father was meant to find out much sooner. He was meant to murder you in your sleep, without giving you a chance to explore your feelings for Conrad. Conrad was meant to take that strong love he had for you, and not knowing you were dead, fight his way to freedom. Ultimately, you would have been the death of your father, just as he was told, just not the way he thought.

"Events always have a mind of their own. Now that you and Conrad have joined souls, hearts, he is feeling the pain of your death and is unable to fight back with the things you brought him, which is more than you know, Mara. Right now, your father is fighting to keep his life in this world, his conscious. He is angered, and he wants to punish Conrad for the things he did with you, for making you so happy, for you turning him into a man when he was meant to be a boy at his death. Conrad suffers, seeing the image of your dead body in his mind, and without the connection between you two in the living word, his soul will be shattered, and that will be that."

"Then why did my father stab me?" it didn't make sense, why kill those you wanted to suffer?

"Mara, what would Conrad have done the moment you were in his protection?" at her words, I knew the answer. The image of Conrad pulling out the witch blade and protecting me with his life wavered before my inner eye. I smiled at it, wanting to softly touch his face with the love I felt, for the pride. He would have protected me until he got killed, and I would have fought by his side with more skill than he would have ever known I could have possessed.

"Conrad lives," it wasn't a question, I knew I would feel it the moment he died.

"Yes, your father wanted Conrad unharmed, because then it would allow bacteria to get into the bloodstream and taint the taste of the blood. Conrad has led a sheltered life, from the moment his mother died soon after giving birth to him." My eyes met hers at her words. Conrad had never spoken of his family his mother was dead?

"What about his father?"

"He was just like yours, a vampire seeking sex, only to drift away," the thought made my heart ache, and I felt a sob well in my heart. We were so much alike, the pain he must have felt when I asked him . . . but her touch to my chin made my look up again. She smiled soothingly, wiping away my tears like my own mother would have.

"Mara, I met both of your mothers, and both of them would have wanted you to be together and be happy. His father was kinder to his mother than yours. He was gentle, even though she was unwilling."

"Are you telling me . . ."

"Yes, Mara, Conrad is the bastard son of a vampire who raped his mother. Just like you are the daughter of your father, who raped your mother."

"No, Sasha would have said—"

"Sasha did not want you to be hurt by the fact and think you were unwanted." She cradled my face with both hands, her touch warm. "She wanted you very much, Mara, both your mother and Sasha. They both wanted you more than you will ever know, and they both love you. Right now, Sasha thinks it was the fact that she wanted another child that chased you away. She is so afraid Mara, and she would give anything to have you back. Your uncles have their own reasons why they think you left, but everyone blames himself or herself. Everyone but one, a very strong spirit." Her eyes became slightly dazed and I could tell they were not longer focused on my face, but of something else entirely. "Yes, strong indeed, and brave. Even now she has not given up hope on you, and she settles your family better than anyone."

"My mother . . ." my words came out a broken sob. She knew my mother, seen her? My mother was at peace? Her eyes came back into sharp focus, and her smile grew tenderer.

"Would you like to see her, Mara?" I could not seem to speak, and so she did not wait for my answer, she was merely gone from one moment and back the next, and I think my heart was going to bust out of my chest and it wasn't even beating.

My mother stood there, her red hair coming down in soft curls to her shoulders, her purples eyes so full of wonder and pride and joy. My breath was in my throat but it would not come out, for she looked so much like an angle, her pale skin glowing in the white gown she wore.

"Mara?" she asked softly, and I sobbed in response, and she threw herself down and took me into her arms, and I could not stop myself from sobbing hysterically. How many times had I pictured this moment? I had pictured what I would say, and yet here I was, and I could not think of a single damned thing, because none of it mattered. "Oh, sh, my darling baby, sh, its okay, you are safe here, no one is going to get you."

"Oh mom!" I sobbed. It had taken so many to loose me for me to get what I had wanted since I was a little girl, to be held by my mother. She smelled of the summer wind, of wildflowers and rain, like a mother should smell, so comforting I soon felt my sobs begging to quite, and I felt my eyes slide shut and my body relax. I was not sleeping, but it was something damn near it.

"Mara, honey, there two more here to see you," and I began to say no, that I did not want to share her, that I could not take anyone else's company, until I felt two soft touches on my arm, and instinct told me to open my eyes.

"Grandma? Kit?" I knew this woman was my grandmother, she looked just like Oscuridad, but she was so beautiful, so young. I rose slightly out of my mother's arms. "Kit?" I repeated, my lip quivering at seeing my friend look so good, so relaxed and happy. My Grandmothers hair was a vibrant red, and I reached out to touch it, feeling how soft it was against my fingers.

"Hey chick!" Kit chirped, giving me a crushing hug, and I clutched her to me, breathing her in. she had been so far from me, and now she was here, could things get better.

"My, look how beautiful you are," my grandmother praised, gently touching my cheek when Kit pulled away. My eyes filled with tears once again, and as my mother brushed them away, I looked at my death angle again.

"Why have you brought them to me?" I asked on a sob, caught between staying with the people I missed so much, or wanted to go back to the living world.

My death angle shrugged. "Someone as amazing as you deserves it. You went through trials that no one else has but Conrad, and you made it through them with a strong chin, you never gave in. Besides," she smiled and winked, "someone who's love story can strike my cold heart and warm me up deserves a second chance."

"Second chance?"

"Do you want to return, Mara?" I wanted to say no as I looked at my mothers face, Kit's, my grandmothers, I wanted to scream it out and hold onto my mother for the rest of all time. But then another image wavered in my mind. The picture of Sasha holding her new baby with my family, and feeling that heavy sadness that I was not there to witness it. No, I could not stay here.

"How come I get a second chance?" I questioned, hoping there wasn't any catches.

"Because, Mara," she shook her head as if my question was obvious. You are the balance of your world. You have twisted fate to where everything has changed for every single person on the planet. Some for better, some for worse. The world demands you back. Plus," she looked at her nails, "I don't think I want your family to harbor me for the rest of all time for taking you."

"Mom?" I looked at my mothers kinds face, into purples eyes so much like mine.

"Sweetie, I will see you one day anyways, even if you become a vampire. Go, Conrad needs you, Sasha needs you as do the rest of them." A brief look to Kit and Grandma confirmed they all agreed, so I stood with new determination.

"What are we waiting for then?" my death angle smiled.

"A wake up call."


	35. Swift Dawning

Mara's POV 

"MARA!" the high pitch scream of my name and the sharp shake of my shoulders was what awoke me from the deep sleep that was death. My eyes fluttered open for the first time in hours, and they were not supposed to be open. I felt pain, hot, fresh, from the wound in my side that had been stitched up. I could feel blood, good, hot, pumped by my heart and through my body. I savored every sensation, only realizing now how much more I would have been giving up had I stayed.

Finally I took in the figures that were gathered around me. Destiny was against the far wall, and Sasha was the one that had shaken my shoulders. I glanced up into the face of Sasha, the face of my mother, and I could not stop myself from throwing my arms around her.

"Oh mom!" I sobbed, just like I had with my real mother. Sasha meant so much to me, how could I ever leave her behind? How did I ever manage it? Her arms came around me, hot, sure, loving. I could tell she was praying thanks to the unknown that I was back, and then I knew I would be in for it. Izquierdo and Derecho stood in the doorway, both with stiff postures, wanting to rush to me.

"You really are back . . ." Sasha murmured to herself, and then I was shoved back and she slapped me, hard, across my left cheek. My eyes watered from the stinging pain, and my hands fell back flat against the kitchen table, the place were all Ashas went when they were in need of dire treatment. I looked up at Sasha, tears swimming in my eyes, only to find hot tears falling down her cheeks as she looked down on me.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me again!" she wailed, and then flung her arms around me neck and clutched me so tightly I could hardly breathe. New pain flooded my wound, but I ignored it as I clutched her back with all the strength I had left in me.

"I won't mom, I promise, I won't," then I thought about it. "But I have to do something first." She pulled back, and Derecho and Izquierdo winced.

"What?" she questioned, with obvious disbelief and reluctance.

"Mara must find her soul mate," Grandad added as he came into the kitchen, offering me a smile that made me smile in return. I felt better than I thought I should, I had been dead after all.

"That's right," I winced slightly at the next thought. "How long have I . . . been out?"

"You mean dead?" he supplied, and I nodded. "A day, almost. When Destiny brought you to me, I was not sure that I would be able to revive you."

"What saved my body?"

"Conrad's blood." And I gave him a questioning look. "Conrad's blood had more vampire blood in it than human, but not enough to provoke the change from human to vampire. Instead, it managed to keep your cells from dying. But the real question is, Mara." His eyes turned hard on me, and Sasha stayed out of the way. "Is why did your soul not die?"

"I was given a second chance." I informed him, and then pushed myself from the table. My body screamed in protest at the pain, but I ignored it, standing without it showing on my face and my shoulders set firmly back. Izquierdo took that as some sort of sign, and came up to me, gently tugging on my sleeve like a little kid wanting attention. I blinked up at him. "Hello, Izquierdo, it is good to see you all again." And I smiled, but he was persistent. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I could not get you from him." He whimpered, and I frowned, but he did not elaborate, he simply moved over to where Destiny was standing, and took her into his arms, where she relaxed completely. I would have to congratulate them later, but I had things to do now that would not be pushed away. "How did I come to be here?"

"Destiny retrieved you, once she found out when you were meant to die she took off without anyone knowing." Izquierdo said with pride in his voice, and pulled back, looking down at her soft face. She smiled up at him and received a kiss in return, and I felt happiness bubble in my stomach.

"So you were the strong soul my death angle was talking about." Hey, made sense.

"Mara, I have seen Conrad, and I am afraid he is not well. He will be all right now that you are alive, but his body will be tired from the strain of your death and he will be mostly unconscious. He will be unable to fight back, they will slit his throat this day and we will loose you all over again." Not that her voice held any indication she was going to let that happen.

"I have to go to him," I said in desperation, and stumbled when I took a step. I held up a hand when Grandad went to stop me and paused for a breath. "I want you all to know that none of you were responsible for me leaving. The death angle told me I had to go, thank you for all you have done, not giving up on me. I have missed you all so much, and I wish I could spend time with you all and learned what I have missed. But right now I need to go and save him, he completes me, I hope you can accept him the way you did with me." And I took another step, Derecho smiling as he stepped out of my way, pride of me on his face.

I tripped on the third step and Sasha cried out, but I fell up against a hard chest and welcoming arms. I glanced up at my dad's face, and my eyes swelled with tears of joy at seeing him. He smiled down at me, gently stroking my hair away form my face as he bent to kiss my forehead.

"Mara, we have missed you," he whispered, and I knew missed was an understatement.

"I have missed you all, too." What another understatement. I pulled back, standing tall with his help, his purple eyes matching everyone else's. I sucked in a breath that made my head swim, smiling through my daze. "I have something I need to do, dad, but I promise I will be back if I succeed."

"Oh, we know," his smile was impish this time, and he glanced at his brother with anticipation, then back down at me. "Let's go vampire hunting."

(BLAH)

Conrad's POV 

My body was relaxed now against the rough sheets of the bed they had put me on. My naked body was still thrashing with after shocks of the pain, but at least the worst of it was over. I felt Mara's return, I knew she was back and coming for me, just as I knew I was meant to die this day. Her father thought all that stupid chanting and potions was the thing that saved me, and I would never betray Mara, so I let him keep thinking that. But my fever was still high, my body trying to adjust back to the link Mara and I had.

_I am coming for you_. . . this thought was not mine, it was Mara's voice, even though I knew she must be far away. Darkness was so close I could practically taste in on my tongue, but the sound of her voice brought my whole body to life, and the connection between us clicked back into place. There was confidence in that voice; there was love in that voice. I did not want her coming to get me and risking herself, but I also did not want her to go through what I just did if I was to die.

_I am coming for you my love_, her voice in my head whispered again, and for a single moment I caught a blur of activity around her. She was somewhere, moving very quickly towards her destination, she was being held by someone, and I could feel the pain from the wound in her side. She was ignoring it, her determination to get me was overwhelming. _You saved me_, had I really? Love swelled in my aching breast, and I felt her approach become close and closer.

"Conrad," Crone's smug voice broke me out of it, and I looked at the window to see the dawn. Oh now, she was too late.


	36. Shattered Bone, Strong Purpose

Mara's POV 

"Dad!" I whispered in urgency, as we finally made it onto my father's grounds. I had not even taken a second glance at the spot where I had died; it meant nothing to me now. He glanced down at me with question and I wiggled my legs, indicating I wanted down, without saying a word. Silence was vital now; we both knew that, we all knew that. So, without a word he placed me down, still ready to catch me should I loose my balance. I felt Conrad's despair, his silent apology, and I whispered a prayer to the air, hoping my death angel would catch it and know I was doing what she wished I would. Conrad had to be here, he just had to be, if he wasn't I swear I was going to loose it. I needed to know he was okay, that he was alive.

"Mara," Derecho's whisper came as he pressed his lips to my ear, just loud enough for me to catch it. My whole body tensed at the sudden contact, and he knew I had heard him. He would not have spoken unless it was urgent. "Does Conrad have black hair?" I felt my heart sink and my breathing began to edge towards hyperventilation. After all this I was the one who was going to get them caught because of my stupid human needs! "I just saw a tall vampire dragging a man with black hair to some part in the castle."

"Where would they take him?" I didn't care about stealth; they were too busy with Conrad to be worrying about me. Father would think me dead, and I would show him a jolt to reality.

"Most likely under the castle, there should be some hallways that you can take to get there. They won't want to waste any blood, so it will be a place that no one will go, so they will not be disrupted." I nodded, letting him know I had heard. "And Mara, I am sorry we did not have such a big welcome when you came back."

"Don't worry, Derecho," gently I turned to touch his arm, feeling bad because I was the reason he was not married yet. "Right now is not exactly a happy time for any of us." He nodded his agreement, and then was gone, allowing me to fall back into myself with sorrow and pain. With need, and something that was more deadly than vampires fangs.

Purpose, and determination.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and allowing everything else around me to fall away, so I was nothing more than that purpose, than that will. Nothing else was on my mind but finding the man I loved, taking him home safely with me, even if we both died with day. We would be together in the next world no one could prevent that.

The wind blew, and I felt it caress my face like fingers, and I knew what it was. It was the heavens, wishing me their own silent luck. I smiled, my eyes sliding open and I sprang forward, my legs pumping as much as they would.

"Mara! NO!" I head Oscuridad yell, but I was already through the doors, and they could not retrieve me unless they wanted to make a scene. No one in the house knew that I had died, so when a maid walked by, she bowed to me before quickly being on her way. But I grabbed her elbow softly , stopping her short and causing her to give a squeak of panic.

"I have a question, where did my father and Crone go?" my hand squeezed slightly, and she smiled, almost as if she saw what I planned to do in my eyes.

"Outside, there are tunnels that lead to where they go." She replied, and I gave a deep nod as thanks, already moving on my way before she could voice her welcome.

But of course, I forgot of my other dreams.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" I froze, recognizing Averia's voice. Her dream came down on her in a rush, and she ignored it and the vampire, continuing to walk on. There was a strong pain that shot down my leg as I stumbled upon the ground. The grass grazed my bare knees, and I struggled to keep myself standing. I kept my breathing even and turned to look at my attacker, sneering at the brunet vampire before me. She stood with one hand on her hip, and she was examining the other, the unpainted nails tainted with my blood. I could not stand any longer and sat on the ground, holding a strong hand over the four scratches on my calf. I should have known better than to turn my back to a vampire, what was I thinking? I forced myself to stand, to keep her in sight.

Averia laughed, a high-pitched wicked sound and she licked the blood from her fingers with a wicked glint to her honey hazel eyes. I could not step forward, and nor could I step back, so they both stood there, our eyes locked on as if to see who would be the first one to look away, or be the first one to make the foolish move.

"I know your one you way to see him," she spoke, in a voice that sounded like the soft blowing of the wind along the banks of the river in the middle of the winter. When it was softly skit off of the ice and making a soft humming sound to those who cared enough to listen hard to catch it. I used to love that sound, but coming from her it now sounded like a terrible war cry, one of death and pain, the final scream of a fiend as they kill a brave warrior in battle. It was more than my ears could take.

"And so what if I am, Averia? Are you going to stop me?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe if I got you out of the way by killing you that things would be a lot more easier for me. So yes, I was planning on stopping you." Averia smiled, her fangs prominent against the pasty color of her skin. Her hair fell in rich curls to her shoulders, to look out of place against her golden velvet dress.

"Hmm, you know, Averia, I really think you should get a tan, maybe then he will even look your way once. I mean, it is a better idea than dressing up like the sun, you kind of just look like an over grown lemon." I knew the insult would cause a reaction, and yet I still said it. Averia made a horrible sounding scream and leapt for me, I managed to dodge it with quick ease, even with my wounded leg. But the next leap I was not so lucky, and the blow stuck my arm and I felt the bone shatter.

I hit the ground; skidding through the grass and feeling the cold dew soak through my dress and cause me to jolt. I knew I had to move, had to get up before things got out of hand. But I was too dazed to move, and the next time I blinked I found Averia standing over her, her fangs bared, her eyes blood thirsty and angry. Her hands were ready to scratch the hell outta someone, and I guessed it was me.

"You will never be anything more to him than a vampire, you stupid girl." I hissed at Averia, knowing it would anger her even more. "And if you kill me, know that my Father will make you suffer a horrific death." That was such a lie. There came that laugh again, a laugh that reminded me so much of how she imagined the wicked witch would sound in my old child hood story books. The laugh that said there was nothing good in the soul of the being making that sound, and you were doomed. Well, that was just peachy.

"And now you will be nothing more that a dead body to him, you stupid human." And when I saw Averia bare her fangs wider, I knew what was to come and my felt my body tense is fright and my eyes widen. Averia was going to feed off of me. Before I could even protest or try and defend myself, the fangs pierced my neck and I was screaming at the top of my lungs at the pain that surged through me. I was going to give up, to stop fighting and finally give in. I knew I was going to die anyway, so why prolong fate? I felt the silken darkness of death skin along the tips of my fingers, offering its soft comfort to me if I were willing to let go. But it was different; this time there was no voice of Conrad, calling out to me. There was no way I was going to get out of this as badly as I wanted too.

Then Oscuridad was behind me, grabbing Averia by the throat and tearing her from me, killing the vampire with quick blurred ease. He was panting, with anger I was not sure, but his purple eyes met mine and he gave a quick nod of understanding, before moving on and I felt relived to know I had her family backing me up on this trip.

Dazed, I stood, waiting for the blood to stop pouring and for the pain in my arm to stop. But it was not stopping; I knew it would be for a while, so I forced myself onward, kicking down the doors as they came.

"Hello, my deceased dearest daughter." My fathers voice came just as he caught my broken arm and flung me across the room.


	37. Bloodline

The wall took the strong hit, but it did not crumple like Mara half expected it too. The blow hurt less than she thought it would as well, though fire raced up her arm as soon as she hit the ground and she felt her stitches open and new blood beginning to blossom on her shirt. She could not stop long enough to worry about it; Conrad did not have that kind of time.

She managed to push herself to her feet, her broken arm dangling uselessly at her side. She silently mourned for the loss of its use, until her father came at her again, forcing her to drop a roll to the side to avoid a blow. Pain mixed with anger and panic, making her move quicker despite her weakened state. His foot kicked the wall instead, and she heard him curse as he went for her again.

_Remember your training, remember, remember! _Her mind was yelling at her, and she was trying to force herself to recall all of those times she got her ass handed to her by Oscuridad. All of the moves her had shown her, the fall back plans. They would be hard, with a useless arm and all, but she was willing to thrown the stone.

She sprang to her feet, throwing all of her body weight into her father's stomach, sending him falling. He got a good kick to her chest though, and she fell back as well, hitting a small desk that was in the room, landing on the smooth top. Her good hand encountered cloth, and she blinked, looking down at her fingers to find clothes.

_Conrad's clothes!_ She took the pants in her fists, rolling from the desk to the floor as her father landed a punishing blow that made the desk creak as it fell in two. She shoved her hand into the pocket, searching with desperation for something she prayed was still there. His clothes were here, that meant he must not be far off.

Her father grabbed her shirt, sliding her across the floor and she wanted to scream when her grip was lost on the pants. She needed them! Damnit! He rolled her over, putting a foot squarely on her chest, putting slow pressure down as he looked down upon her like a war god would look upon something that had failed terribly.

_Death, blood, so much blood . . ._ it took her a moment to realize these thoughts were not hers, they were Conrad's. With that realization she had to struggle not to let herself be swept away in his panic and despair. She had to get to him she just had too. Tears began welling in her eyes, not from the pain her father was putting on her, or from her wounds, but from the fact she had failed to do what she needed to. To save the one she loved, to make her family whole again.

Family.

"Any last words, before I kill you for a second time?" her father sneered, and she could tell her ribs were almost to their breaking point. Oh yea, she had some last few words. And he wasn't going to like it as much as she was.

"DAAAAADDDD!!!!!!!" she screamed, as loud as she could with strained lungs, and as high pitch as she could reach. Her father laughed, obviously thinking she was merely sobbing for someone who was not there in her last moments of her second life. To think, she wasn't even a day old yet, and she was already going to die by his hand for the second time around. Damn, karma was a bitch.

He was still laughing when Oscuridad materialized behind him, so silent that a vampire would not have even known his presence was near. His eyes were dark with hatred, anger, and something Mara has seen countless times before. Parental protection. He nodded to her, seeing in her eyes he was not to kill her father, but anything else was acceptable. He leaned towards her father, until his mouth was by his ear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" just one line, in the calmest voice possible. And yet it was the most deadly thing Mara had ever heard.

Pure shock flittered across her fathers face, and just as he went to spin around Oscuridad struck him from the side, sending him sailing to the other side of the room. He moved towards her father in long legged movement, movements of a very pissed off parental predator. If she had not asked Oscuridad to not kill him, her father would have no chance on earth. But, as it turned out, he didn't have a chance anyway.

She twisted on the floor, and began squirming and wiggling her way towards Conrad's clothes that lay only several feel away from her. She froze when her father's body sailed over her, landing right on the pants. She threw a dark glare at Oscuridad, who did not even offer a smile in return. It was then she knew how angry he was. It was not just a single anger, which grew on one subject like a grape vine. No, he was pissed about a lot of things, and she could guess she was really going to get it when all of this calmed down.

He stalked past her as if he never even saw her, picking up her father and again throwing him to the opposite side of the room. She pushed herself as hard to could, finally reached the pants and thrusting her hands into the pockets. And finally she withdrew what she wanted, what she needed and Conrad has unknowingly provided her.

Her witch blade.

She forced herself up, and without warning Oscuridad shoved her father towards her and she was forced to swipe the blade out quickly, the magic in the blade acting up on the contact of his skin, blocking his healing ability. She came across his stomach, and the skin spilt open, his insides spilling out and onto the floor at their feet. He looked down at his own organs with shock and horror. Quickly, she pulled the blade back and forced herself not to be squeamish. She swung it with all the might left in her, and took his head clean off, sending it rolling across the room and out the door.

But when his body fell, she did not stop there, tears streaming down her face she went down with it, stabbing it repeatedly. She was covered in head to toe with his blood soon, but she could not bring herself to stop.

She had killed her own father.

That was her legacy.

Finally, with a scream of emotion pain, she stopped, doubling over as her sobs grew. Oscuridad stood on the corner, no more than a shadow in the darkness. She knew he wanted to come to her, but he also knew she had to deal with this on her own. She was born to do this, and she would be damned if she failed a second time. She had changed history, changed fate, and she was not going to waste it mourning over a monster who had given her life.

_My mother gave me life_, she reminded herself, and completely cast the image of her father from her mind, thinking of Conrad and Sasha, and the rest of her family. They were safe, she was safe, they were all together, that was all that mattered.

Weakly, she stood and hunkered towards the next door, the one that was still closed and untouched by the violence. She put her hand on the wood of the door, feeling Conrad's presence on the other side. But she also felt another presence, and she pushed the door open, dripping with blood and the witch knife still clamped in her hand, which was dangling at her side limply.

Conrad hung by his feet from the ceiling, blood running all the way down his pale naked body. Several slits had been made to blood him faster, the blood that dripped from him falling into a basin just under him. The room was circular, with not a single window or door to be seen. And right beside the basin, stood Crone.

They met gazes, Mara's clearly letting him know she was willing to kill him as well if he stood in her way, and she had backup to make sure the job was finished. His face was written over with awe, and when he went to take a step forward, she raised the blade in warning, feeling Ocuridad stand in the doorway at her back.

"My queen," she thought she heard him mumble, and he went to one knee in a deep bow. She knew then, she had his loyalty, his bond; she was the last living bloodline from him. Ignoring him, she stepped forward and put her hands on Conrad's bloody cheeks, feeling the warmth still left.

"My love," she whispered, before she too, fainted.


	38. Punishment

Mara's POV 

I awoke with a sharp gasp, already ready for the unbearable pain to swamp me and again take me into the world of dreams and nightmares. But none came.

I glanced around, blinking rapidly at the bursting color that seemed to sprout up like fire works before my eyes. Where in the world could I be that had this much freaking color? Blinking several more times, everything came into focus and I realized it was my room I was seeing. My good old room that was bursting with every single color I could get a hold of when I had decorated it.

I glanced to my side to find Conrad sleeping there. I felt all of the breath leave my body. He was alive, oh gods he was alive. I reached up and ran a tender hand down his cheek, feeling the heat under his skin. He had been dressed in makeshift clothes, and I could make out bandages peeking up at me. There was also one across his throat, and I leaned in to gently kiss the exposed skin. Joy swept through me.

I had done it.

Flexing my broken had, I found that it hurt only a little bit now, most of the bone mended together and giving me strength. I sat up, testing my body's limits, feeling the rough stitches brush against my silk nightgown. Sasha must have dressed me, like she did when I was a child.

I stood, feeling the tension in the air, the strained patience of everyone in the household. It had been too long; we had not had a proper reunion. With that thought, I glanced back at Conrad, not wanting to leave him but at the same time wanting to go to them. And I had to go to them; I ached for their embraces again.

I silently opened the door, hoping that I would be back before Conrad awoke. I did not want him to fret over where I was; it would not help him recover. I almost ran down those familiar corridors, passing by clean windows, allowing the night to come in. it was all so much like a dream to me, like I had never really been here before except in my fantasies. It was real, really real, and so were the people who fought to the death for me.

Sure enough, they were all assembled in the family room, Oscuridad the only one of the males who wasn't leaning against the wall. He was standing with his back to the fireplace, his eyes one me as if he were seeing a ghost. The floor was cold, the carpet soft and warm with offering warmth. Izquierdo stood at one end of the fire place, Derecho the other, Zoe at his side, Destiny sitting with Sasha in the armchairs that I was so fond of. My eyes took all of them in, my family, my life.

But there was one missing.

Scanning the room for him, I realized he was not in here and turned to scan the halls ways to find he was right behind me. Grandad stood before me like a towering god ready to bestow judgment upon an insignificant being. I had hurt them, lied to them, left them, torn them to so many pieces that it was hard to put them back together. I knew Sasha would have cried every night, cried out for me, though I was no longer there. Derecho and Zoe had postponed their wedding because they wanted me there, and Izquierdo and Destiny would have not even thought of it unless they had retrieved me alive.

Oscuridad and Sasha would have canceled their honeymoon, refused to try for another child in mourning for the one they might have lost forever. Derecho would have stared for hours upon the pictures he had taken all throughout my life. Izquierdo would have blamed himself. Then, the god spoke.

"You know the things you have done to this family." Grandad said in an even voice, a voice of a parent knowing he had to punish instead of love. I bowed my head, knowing I was not worthy to take so much pleasure in seeing his face.

"Yes, grandfather," I could only whisper, my throat closing up on me, waiting for the blow I knew was coming. I had committed the ultimate crime in this family. I had left them to suffer, knowing they would, to do something I knew would get me killed in the process. Tears wanted to track down my cheeks, but I refused them. I knew what was going to happen, and I was going to accept it and not let a single thing show. I deserved this.

"Then you know of the pain and suffering you have caused." His voice came again, so void of emotion.

"Yes, honored elder," I managed to speak more strongly this time. I barley stopped a sob from breaking free, but I stopped it. He took a step towards me, and I screwed my eyes shut, waiting for the searing pain of my punishment. I felt his hand on my chin as it forced my face up, to look into his eyes while he delivered the sentence. I forced my eyes open to meet his gaze, and I knew they were swimming with tears. Several of them ran down my cheeks, and his thumb brushed them away and an expression that was a mix between compassion, joy, and relief rush over his face.

"Welcome home my dearest granddaughter." His voice was thick with unshed tears as well. That was what made the sob break free, the tears run loose, and I threw myself into his arms, clinging to him while I sobbed hysterically against his chest. He stroked my hair, kissed my forehead, and I felt the vampires and humans behind me move. I crumpled against him, and I felt Oscuridad's strong arms slip under my arms, supporting me.

"Oh dad!" I cried, spinning around and clinging to him, sobbing my joy, my pain at being away from them. Tears ran down his face as well, his purple eyes reflecting mine, two identical mirrors. He hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe, before guiding me towards the other members of my family.

(BLAH)

Conrad's POV 

I awoke slowly, feeling the thick pain killers those stupid vampires had shoved down my throat cloak the pain but still allow me to be aware. And I was aware of one thing first.

Mara was on her stomach beside me, gently stroking my face with tender strokes. I reached up and grabbed her hand, startling her, and pressed my hand to my mouth, kissing her palms, fingers, knuckles, her wrist, anything my lips could touch. She was alive, I was alive, and she was really mine.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, her purple eyes glinting like when sunlight hits a rare gem. She had been crying some time ago, I could see that from the fading redness her eyes held. But she was also at ease, and it gave me unspeakable joy.

"Better," I croaked, my throat still raw from how I had screamed . . . how I had screamed from the pain of her death. "Who in the world were those vampires?" okay, I did not like vampires one little itty bitty bit, but who could blame me?

"That was my family," she replied casually, her fingers going back to making casual lines along my face. But my astonished look made her pause.

"_Family?_" it was soooo not possible.

"Yea, you see, my mother had a lot of siblings, but only one lived. My aunt Sasha found her when she was about to die and took me in. she is married to Oscuridad, who I consider my dad, and he has two brothers, Izquierdo and Derecho. They are twins, Izquierdo loves getting into mischief while Derecho is the calmer more solemn one. Sasha is still human, as is Zoe, who is uncle Derecho's fiancé. And then there is Destiny, another vampire who I love to death, and she is engaged to Izquierdo. And then, last but not least, we have my grandfather, also a vampire and a member of the high council.

"It was my granddad who I spoke too when I had those dreams about you, when the death angle came to visit me. It was him that I went too for advice. Sasha is like my mother, but I knew I could not mention any of it to her otherwise I would never have been able to get away."

"Wait, are you saying he just let you leave without telling any of the others what you had said?" I did not like that idea at all; if they were family then he should have stopped her.

"No, of course not, I prevented him from telling them anything because he was far away at the time and all I had to do was make sure the phone was unplugged all the time." She was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, and she twisted around, calling for whomever it was to enter.

I tensed when a vampire entered the room, but I automatically became awed when his gaze met mine. He had the exact same eyes as Mara.

"Are you both healing well?" he asked in a smooth, casual voice, giving me a smile and a nod before he turned his attention to Mara.

"I know I am doing well, but I think Conrad's bandages should be checked and changed and we should both take a shower. I also think he should get a little more pain medication and something to help him sleep that will leave him dreamless until he heals." She turned back to me, her eyes wide and earnest. "What do you think?"

"I trust my nurse," I said in astonishment. "But my wounds are healed, they will be nothing more than scars now. The pain is not so sever, I don't think I will need anymore pain medication or new bandages. And I wont need anything to help me sleep. But a shower would be lovely." I spoke up, seeing Mara's ease helping me gain my own. They were not here to hurt us; they were here to help us.

"Okay, if you guys need anything then just call us." And then he was gone, softly shutting the door behind him. She blinked at me.

"Are you sure you don't want something to help you sleep?" she asked with pure worry, and I gave her a calming smile.

"Are we going to be sleeping in the same bed together?" I asked, gently touching her cheek.

"Of course," she replied automatically, seeming guanine confusion at the question.

"Then trust me, I won't need anything to help me sleep." and while her face turned red, I frowned. "Why do you two have the same eyes?"

"Oh, well you see, he was my grandmothers donor, on Sasha's side, and my mother was born with his purple eyes as a birth defect. So they were passed on to me as well." She made it sound so simple. "Are you sure you don't want any more pain killers?"

"No," I smiled, pulling her close, and meeting my lips with hers, showing her exactly what I wanted.

**There will be one more chapter, TEN YEARS LATER!!!!!!! The next chapter will be the last, enjoy!**


	39. Purple Eyes

Destiny and Izquierdo have been married for ten years now. So have Mara and Conrad, Zoe and Derecho. Zoe and Derecho decided not to have any kids, considering Zoe is almost into her thirties, so she has now become a vampire.

Mara's POV 

"Mara, sweetie, I need you to breathe for me, yes, that's it, take a deep breath." Layne, the midwife, soothingly instructed me while she gently ran a cold rag across my sweat-slick forehead. I was trying to breathe, but it was hard to do when the pain of the contractions kept distracting me. I sucked in panting breaths, closing my eyes to block out the kind but persistent blond haired blue-eyed woman beside me. Though I was lying back on the pillows that were mounded behind me, the bed soft and supple under me, the quilts soft, I was in the most uncomfortable position to be in.

I cried out as another contraction wracked through me, my hands coming to my full stomach. Layne tried to sooth me, speaking calming words and instructions to help ease the pain, but none of it helped. The pain was swamping, dazing, and the one person I wanted and needed most was not right by my side.

"Conrad!" I cried out, as another contraction crushed my senses. Layne was suddenly gone from my side as I heard the door open, and I could feel Conrad's presence in the room.

"You can't be here!" Layne said in a hard voice, and I could tell she was talking to Conrad. They didn't want him in here in case there were any complications with the birth, they knew he would panic and do all he could to save me, and he might risk the baby in the process. I could not even gather the strength to open my eyes.

"She is my wife! This is my child! I have every right to be here when my child is born, to support my wife through this." His voice also held a ring of authority, and I had to smile at his stubbornness.

"Yes, you are right, Conrad. But the doctor that came by even told us all she could have harsh problems with the birth. The last thing we need is someone in here to get in our way to try and save the infants life, if not your wife's."

"All the more reason for me to be in here," his voice had taken a dangerous quality to it, one that one did not question, no matter the circumstance.

"The baby is coming! The baby is coming! The baby in coming!" came the chant as my little three-year-old cousin let, came running into the room. She had on the little golden dress that was mine when I was a girl, her brown hair in pigtails, her brown eyes full of joy and anticipation. She leapt up on the high bed, causing Layne to squawk in protest and Conrad slipped past her, coming to my side and taking my hand.

"I'm here my love," he whispered fiercely, and I squeezed his hand for strength as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"Violet, get out of here this instant!" Sasha demanded, looking at her daughter with compassion but had a tone of a mother's obedience. Violet pouted, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"But, cousin Mar don't mind, right Mar?" she pleaded, and I had to smile at the fact she still could not say my full name. I opened my eyes to look weakly at her, giving her a patient smile.

"Sweetheart, being here when a baby is born is not something you want to be here for, trust me. There will be some blood and other things, and you may get frightened in the whole process of urgency and panic." I smiled at her again. "I love you, sweetheart, I really do, but I am afraid that Sasha is right, you need to get out of here so that the baby can be born. Before you know it you will be holding you new cousin in your arms."

"Pwomise?" she pleaded, her eyes wide.

"I promise," I said solemnly, leaving out the fact that she might be the one holding her cousin for a long time running if things went badly. Conrad squeezed my hand again, but this was not for reassurance, it was reprimanding.

"Don't think such things," he counseled as Violet finally allowed Sasha to remove her from the room and shut the door. I felt him giving me strength that I desperately needed, in order to make sure I was here to watch my child be raised. I did not want to do the same thing to my child as my mother did to me. She did not do it purposely, but it was hell wondering about her, what she would think of me. I could not do that to our child, especially since if I went, so did Conrad. The bond would drag him down as well and our baby would have no mother or father besides Oscuridad and Sasha. Or maybe Zoe and Derecho, or Izquierdo and Destiny.

He squeezed my hand again, and before he could again scold me, I felt another contraction, this one stronger than all the others. I cried out from the mere shock of it, and Layne was immediately in action, giving orders to the rest of the nurses around her. They had said this would be a quick birth, and by the pain I was already experiencing, I sure hoped it would be. Conrad's face had paled, and I knew he was feeling all of this experience through the link. It was like the both of us were giving birth. He felt every emotion, every pain, and every sensation. Who said men couldn't give birth?

"Push!" Layne commanded, and I did as she said when the next contraction came. I was panting hard, trying to catch my breath. Conrad was silent as a shadow, taking in everything through our link, testing things out, making sure I was not going to fade on him. He had already had me die on him once; he was not willing to let it happen again.

"Push!" again the command came, and again I obeyed, this time Conrad's voice filled with the nurses around me, speaking low and quick in my ear, words of encouragement and love. I cried out at the new pain the baby was causing me as trying to make its entry into this new world. Like trying to give birth to a watermelon, it was sure painful. Still the pushing commands came, still I obeyed. Finally, the baby slipped out, immediately surrounded by nurses, checking its pulse, cleaning it off, clearing its passageways.

"It's a girl!" a nurse pronounced, and there were cheers and clapping mixed with laughter all around. What had seemed like forever had really only been about an hour or so, though I was mostly unaware. I thought it was finally over, until felt another contraction swamp me.

"She is still having contractions," a nurse urgently reported to Layne, just as I once again cried out.

"Twins?" Conrad's face had once again paled, but with shock at the fact that he was not only the father of one, but two. His hand was still with mind, his mind still merged with mine willingly. He was enduring all of this without complaint. And god bless him for that.

(BLAH)

"It's a baby boy," another nurse pronounced, when my second child was finally cleaned and readied. I felt so weak I could pass out for a month, but I wanted to stay conscious long enough to see my children. They placed them both in Conrad's arms, and I gave him a smile, remember the look of joy he had on his face. He had it all the time when he was with me, and now I was glad someone else could give it to him as well.

"Ellie," he said softly to the little girl resting peacefully in the crook of his right arm. He looked over at his son. " Nyght," he said softly, then looked up at me to see if I approved. I nodded, smiling at him with so much joy I thought my face was going to break. I began to drift off, barley aware of the sounds of my family now entering the room.

Then I noticed, both of my children did carry something from me. When they booth looked up at me, I smiled lovingly at them.

"They both have your purple eyes."

"Yea," I said softly. "Purple eyes times two," and it was indeed a rare gift.

THE END!!!!!


	40. Authors Note!

Okay, to all of you people who will actually follow on when I put up another story, this is for you

Okay, to all of you people who will actually follow on when I put up another story, this is for you. What do you want to see? A vampire story? A dragon story? A story mixed full of new and old creatures? Tell me what you want, and for all you know I might take just one idea, or I might take several and mix them together. FEED BACK PLEASE! I have some stories on standby, but I am not sure if you guys will like them or not.

VampireGril252


	41. BIG NEWSSSSS!

PURPLE EYES THREE UP

PURPLE EYES THREE UP!! JUST FOR ALL OF YOUR WHO DON"T KNOWWWWWWW!!


End file.
